


The Heal Slut

by TheDamnedOneOhOne (TheShaggyDemon)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demon/Human Relationships, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Goblins, Goddesses, Harems, High Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, Lesbian Sex, Lust Potion/Spell, Magic, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Orcs, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/F/M, Tieflings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaggyDemon/pseuds/TheDamnedOneOhOne
Summary: The demonborn Tirron Maldrek is a fierce warrior, fighting for those he works for and for justice. When his caravan is attacked, Tirron meets the chaotic Sybil, an Ork Priestess who casts a lust spell upon him. He is only saved by the timely intervention by the human Healer Marcia Tumbleheart. Keeping him from a fate of raping and pillaging until he is killed, Marcia bonds herself to Tirron forever, breaking the spell before he can hurt anyone. But twists and turns abound, making nothing simple for the couple exist their growing love for one another.
Relationships: Marcia Tumbleheart/Bree Rose Abrakir, Tirron Maldrek/Autumn Bizbee, Tirron Maldrek/Marcia Tumbleheart, Tirron Maldrek/Sybil of Zibush, Tirron/Marcia/Bree, Tirron/Marcia/Bree/Autumn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Three

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the world of Emgreen, a Dungeons and Dragons based world where adventures are right around the corner. Gods and Goddesses work within the world, working for their own goals. Elves, dwarves, humans, and many other species try to coexist in the large world. Hope you enjoy the story and if you have questions about something, feel free to comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Character references for the Heal Slut(updated on occasion):  
> https://imgur.com/a/YNkSbOd

**Part One: The Beginning**

_**Tirron Maldrek** _

Tirron growled to himself as he looked up into the sky. The sun was bright and the day was hot. The sweat was uncomfortable, but not unfamiliar. The wind was still today, though normally it blew in behind them as they followed the road away from the sea.

"What's the matter?" His riding companion asked in a low voice, eyeing Tirron from the side. Pitrin was a warrior mercenary like Tirron himself, but less skilled with a sword and more with a bow. But his lack of emotions often irritated Tirron, whose own anger was easily stirred.

"Its fucking hot. Ready for a cool bed and some liquor." Tirron complained to his companion. Pitrin shrugged and looked forward to the leader of the caravan.

"Harvey says we should arrive today. Is that not soon enough?" The human spoke with a small smile. Tirron growled again and shook his head, urging his horse forward.

"Take up the rear, Pitrin. I'm going to head up front for a while." Tirron ordered his companion, riding away before the human could respond that neither of them were in charge. Tirron didn't care and shook his head, using his hand to pull his braid away from his neck.

"Tirron. Want a drink?" Ramona Drumwind asked as he approached the cart at the front, where some of the other warriors rested. Ramona sat on the back of the cart, blonde hair shining in the sun. A bead of sweat caught his eye as it rolled down her neck and towards her cleavage. It only served as a reminder of what else Tirron desired, aside from a soft bed and a stiff drink. Ramona belonged to Harvey, but she would have been a lovely fuck on the way to New Ingleston.

"Perhaps later." Tirron growled, bringing a smirk to the woman's lips as she traced his brief gaze and leaned slightly forward in teasing him.

"Don't keep me waiting." She declared and glanced to the other side of the cart. Tirron lingered, taking in her plump form once more before guiding his horse forward and up next to the group at the head of the small caravan.

"I'm just saying that perhaps we can haggle with Rudolph on the prices. He needs the medicine and the weapons, I'm sure. Let alone the need for the Green Leaf." The man on the left spoke quickly and seemingly urgently. Fedrick was a short man, bald, and unskilled for anything except bartering. Harvey kept him close and out of trouble, having some affection for the man due to his help many years ago. Tirron didn't care to remember the tale, as often as Fedrick told it.

"Fed, Rudolph may not be able to afford increased prices but feel welcome to haggle a bit more. You may be able to force him to his breaking point." Harvey responded with a bit of disinterest, his eyes scanning the way forward. Though he sent a scout forward, Harvey was a careful man and kept the caravan safe since our journey from the coast.

"Very well. I'm sure someone else at least would by the Green Leaf at a higher price. I'll check around when we arrive." Fedrick looked back and noticed Tirron as he approached, scowling at the large horned man. Last night, Fedrick was telling a story of killing a demon-blood, without realizing Tirron was listening. In a fit of anger, Tirron grabbed Fedrick and threatened him with showing what a demon-blood could actually do. Fedrick nearly pissed himself in fear, but Harvey calmed them both without taking sides.

"I'm going to rest for a bit, Harvey." Fedrick declared and wheeled his horse around. Harvey looked over his shoulder, noticing Tirron and smirked as he understood Fedrick's sudden departure. Harvey waved his hand toward Tirron and motioned him forward.

"The scout hasn't reported back yet, but Thodek is skilled. We have traveled here before and the Orks are a few hills in that direction, but never bother us when we have guards." Harvey told Tirron as he pulled his horse up alongside. Ahead, the plains gave way to a sparse forest and it would be prime battleground for an ambush, if one was coming.

"The Orks wouldn't attack us until we get up to the forest. Thodek is agile, he would be able to escape unless he was killed. I don't think it likely. How long for New Ingleston?" Tirron asked, glancing at the rolling hills to the north of them. An Ork clan nearby a village would be dangerous, but Harvey didn't seem unnerved. Tirron knew he would give a fierce battle if they were attacked.

"At this rate, probably a couple hours. Pushing faster would be more dangerous, but we should arrive by afternoon at least. Would you take the lead for a bit? I would like to see Ramona and check on Theo before we arrive." Harvey turned to Tirron to see an honest answer. Tirron nodded towards the man and let a small smile play on his lips.

"I shall return, my friend." Harvey slowed his horse, letting the horse-driven carts catch up to him. Tirron kept his eyes scanning around, mostly forward towards the trees. The warriors in the lead cart that protected Ramona and Theo would have eyes out as well as weapons at the ready. The rest of our party were in the three carts that trailed behind, with most of the other children in the last cart with the other warriors.

We came up the trees at last and I was suspicious at the scout still being out. He would have checked the immediate forest out and then returned, but perhaps he had found other trouble and was resting waiting for us to catch up. Harvey's horse began to approach again and had a scowl on his face.

"Still no sign of Thodek?" He asked and Tirron shook his head. Harvey scanned to the south, while Tirron kept his eyes north and looked for trouble.

Our suspicions were confirmed as the sound of battle began. Several roars and yells came first, followed by the sound of metal on metal. All of it came from the rear.

"Tirron!" Harvey ordered and the quarter-demon reared his horse around quickly and took off a swift gallop towards the rear as Harvey stopped the caravan and rallied the other warriors.

The sight was harsh, bright blood on the ground. A horse, slain with arrows to its neck and heart and half underneath it lay the former warrior, Pitrin. His arms still held a bow and an arrow, but loosely as if he died before he could loose it. His face was anger, throat sliced and blood seeping from arrows to his midsection.

Further away, the battle was in earnest as the human warriors fought against three large Orks. Behind the Orks were two smaller green beings, goblins that shot arrows when they could. Whimpers of fright came from the carts, mostly children but women as well.

Tirron was thrust into a rage, skin turning from a dark tan to nearly red as one hand went to his back and pulled his large sword from its holster. He urged his horse faster and took the two archers by surprise, using speed and the honed blade to cleave both of them in half with one swing.

It was then Tirron saw the true enemy. A beautiful light-green skinned woman stood not far away, a long staff in her hands as she chanted. Her brown hair was loose as wind swirled around her and went nearly to her waist. Tirron could sense the magic surrounding her and shifting through her staff and into the warriors that were now behind him.

"Ahh.. A warrior worth my time." Her voice came, deeper and more lovely than Tirron had imagined. She waved the staff towards the north and a beam of light shot from the end and towards the forest. From within, Tirron heard several more roars, more Orks that would assault the rest of the caravan, possibly overtaking Harvey and the warriors at the front.

Tirron whirled his horse around once more and managed to get a swipe at one of the closest Ork warriors, cleaving into his side and giving his opponent a chance to stab his sword up into his stomach. From behind him, chanting came and Tirron pulled his sword back and rode hard towards the Priestess.

"Come, my sweet." She called out loudly and waved her staff in a half circle, then a stab towards her opponent. Tirron felt the pulse of energy hit his chest and easily unseat him. Tirron hit the ground on his back, hard. The wind left his lungs and eyes went dark for several moments. Tirron didn't expect the spell, though he should have.

"Tirron!" A call came at my back, one of the warriors rushing towards him. But in his haste to help Tirron, he was slain from behind by one of the reinforcements. The sight brought Tirron back to the battle and the quarter demon pushed himself to his feet. With a swift strike, Tirron took the Ork by surprise, not expecting him to get up so quickly. The Ork fell to the ground, his arm dangling at his side as blood poured out of his shoulder.

Tirron saw Harvey and some of the other warriors joining the battle now, giving reprieve to the few remaining here. The women in the last cart began to urge the children out and towards the front and, hopefully, safety.

"Can't let this go on much longer.." Tirron heard the Priestess over the battle that surged. Tirron stalked towards her, scowling as his anger once more built in his chest. This woman led the battle and the demise of his comrades. She was responsible and she should die, Tirron knew.

"What is your name, woman?" Tirron growled as he approached her, holding his sword with both hands. Her face looked at his, bright brown eyes piercing his dark eyes. She tilted her head with a smile.

"My name is Sybil. I am a Priestess of the Lady Orianna and the Lord Lin-Eros. And you, dear warrior?" She declared, bowing at her waist as if this was a proper introduction. A wave of magic still surrounded her and brought strange feelings to Tirron.

"My name is Tirron Maldrek and you will die today!" He yelled and rushed towards her, holding his sword out and preparing his own limited magic around him to prepare for her strike.

"Tirron." She uttered and the word drifted from her lips in a pink mist. The warrior tried to swing through the mist, urging his magic along with the strike but it didn't help. The mist came towards Tirron and he felt his world shift, his mind shift.

* * *

**Part Two: A Spell of Lust**

_**Marcia Tumbleheart** _

Marcia smiled as she picked a bright purple flower and set it gently in her wicker basket. It was the three Gildfil she found today, good luck if there was ever a sign. And a potion made with the three of them and then drank on the day of Longest Sun would give the drinker more power with light spells until next year.

The forest was quiet today and the peace of the last several weeks seemed to help her recover her energy from her last battle with the evil little goblins up north. Her leg was healed, at least, from the black blade that cut her and wasn't able to be healed with her normal magic, but over time.

Her Healer robes seemed to get heavier, though, and brought Marcia out of the sweet mood she was in. A pulse of energy reached her in the next second and came from the east and towards the Liver Road. Marcia sighed to herself and urged her feet forward, placing the basket in a tree hollow that she would have to pass to return home. Hopefully it would be safe, if not.. at least next year would bring a new bloom of the Gildfil.

The magic was familiar to Marcia, but not something she wanted to deal with. But her duties as guardian of the village and her duties to the Light wouldn't let her ignore the clear sign of danger. As she came upon the road, she found the first wounded. A short, thin dwarf was propped against a rock, dried blood on his scalp and an arrow to the stomach.

"Sir, are you alive?" Marcia called out as she approached, warily holding her short sword in one hand and her wand in the other. His eyes opened and looked toward her, shoulders drooping as he sighed.

"Aye. I'm a bit worse for the wear, but I fear I will survive. Others may not and they are more important. My caravan was headed this way and goblins attacked me. Neither of them got away, but I wasn't able to warn my comrades." The man spoke slowly and with care for his wound, holding the areas around the arrow to keep it still. Marcia finally noticed the two slain goblins at the other end of the clearing, both with arrows sticking out of their heads.

"I can heal you.." Marcia began, biting her lip as she glanced towards the east as she felt another pulse of energy.

"Go. Worry about the others first. I'm not going to die today." He tried to reassure her, but only made her worry more. Finally, she nodded and pulled a small vial from her robe and handed it to him.

"It's only a minor potion, but should help you if you need to move." Marcia told him before hurrying towards the road, running as fast as her robes would let her. The sounds of battle approached quickly. Carts and horses were in disarray, but a group of women and children stood at the head, the women with swords drawn and several of the older children with bows.

"You are a healer?" A blonde woman stepped forward from the front, eyeing Marcia suspiciously for a second, then firmed herself and pointed towards the rear. "The battle is back there, Orks attacked the back of the caravan. I'm sure many are wounded. Please help." The woman urged and Marcia nodded with conviction as she urged her pace past the group. None of them appeared wounded, at least.

At last, Marcia found the battle. Several Orks, probably around 6 or 7, battled a larger group of humans. The orks were more skilled and far more aggressive and Marcia spotted several dead warriors closer to the carts. The warriors at least were slightly pushing the Orks away with sheer manpower.

A burst of energy, more potent than any before alerted Marcia that these weren't the ones that needed her help. She moved beyond the group, though she managed a killing blow on an Ork that was distracted by the magic in the air as well. She came to the end of the caravan just in time to see the effects of the spell.

A large man with dark skin that was tinted red stood holding a sword that seemed to purr with energy. Just beyond him stood an Ork Priestess, one Marcia was familiar with. Sybil of Zibush was a contradiction. On one hand, she loved life and dedicated herself to nature and fertility, learning and mastering Lust magics. On the other hand, she led parties such as this against regular people, often killing many of them and kidnapping any women and girls that were able to bear children.

From Sybil's staff was a faint string of a spell, pink mist that wrapped around the man's head, slowly travelling down his body now. It was intoxicating to simply witness the lust magic that gripped him, stilling Marcia's thoughts and focusing them towards the strong man.

"Tirron. It has been so long since you have felt wetness around your cock. I'm sure there is a woman here, aroused by the battle and the sight of your strength, willing to take you and let you take her." Sybil's voice was deep, husky, and seemed to slip into Marcia's ears even as it gripped the man, Tirron, and his mind completely.

With a wave of her staff, Tirron's clothes began to peel away from his body in front of Sybil. His leather armor peeled away, falling to the ground and leaving him in under clothes. And then those disappeared as well. From her viewpoint, Marcia could see his scars, his strong muscles, and especially his aching hardness.

Marcia felt the lust rise within herself in response to the sight, and perhaps to Sybil's spell. Her mind was becoming lost and she stepped forward before she could stop herself. But the battle behind her was still raging and distracted her away from the magic forming in front of her.

In that moment, Marcia felt Sybil's mistake and witnessed it a moment later. The spell of lust that gripped Tirron's mind would pull on his lust, pull on his feelings, pull on his cock to lead him towards the nearest female that would mate with him.

Marcia would have been the nearest female, she knew she would give into him in a heartbeat, but one female was closer and Sybil didn't set up a protective field beforehand.

Tirron stepped closer to Sybil and batted away her staff as she began to wave it around. The look of understanding and fear crossed the priestess's face in the next moment. Tirron's large hands gripped her waist and pulled her to him, pressing their lips together.

Sybil yielded easily, Marcia knew she accepted the magic and knew there was no escape without her staff. Sybil gave in so thoroughly that she helped Tirron as he stripped her. Straps of leather came off and her thin dress fell to the ground, revealing her pale green body. Her breasts were large and nipples pierced, her stomach taut, her nethers furred with light brown hair that was trimmed into a four pointed star.

Her thighs were wet already and Tirron's hand pressed down her body as he pressed his lips to hers once more. His fingers pressed at her sex, not hesitating as he pushed fingers into her wetness and split her green lips. Sybil broke the kiss and gasped out as he forced her to the ground and pressed between her legs.

Marcia saw her cunt for a split second before the large cock found it and pushed into the waiting Ork woman. The battle seemed to be winding down behind her and Marcia forced herself to look away as Tirron urgently coupled with the priestess.

Marcia closed her eyes as she heard the moans of pleasure, the grunts of need, the squelching sound. Her own lust quivered and urgently presented itself to her, telling her that pleasure could be hers. She could be next, Marcia knew the spell wouldn't end so easily. Tirron could fuck every woman here and have need for others, until his lust was fully sated.

The horns on his head, the dangerous magic that swirled underneath his skin, told her of his demonic heritage and she knew he wouldn't be sated.

Marcia prepared, instead of giving into the urges. She turned back to the warriors and found the battle over. Several of them watched as their comrade fucked their enemy senseless.

"You must get to the village!" Marcia told them, one of them stepped forward and nodded, frowning as he looked towards Tirron.

"I am in charge here. My name is Harvey. I can't leave Tirron under that bitch's spell." Harvey insisted, as if he would charge forward and stop the mating himself. Marcia shook her head and instead pressed her hand to a wicked wound on his shoulder, healing it with a muttered spell.

"You must. If these women aren't gone by the time he is done, he will fuck them as well. I can help him, but I must be the only one here. Do you understand?" Marcia tried to explain as she heard the priestess climax, screaming out as pleasure gripped her body and mind.

"We will go to the village. Please take care of Tirron. I owe him far more than just gold, if not our very lives for holding off the priestess and saving many of these warriors. What is your name?" Harvey turned and barked orders to the remaining warriors to get the caravan moving and now.

"My name is Marcia Tumblehert. Tell Talfen Longtall what has happened. I met a friend of yours up the road as well, he is very wounded but alive. Please, go now." Marcia turned away finally as Harvey walked away. The caravan began to move as the wounded and dead were loaded up.

Marcia walked as close to the couple as she dared, biting her lip as she felt the magic tensing around them. If Sybil hadn't set up a spell for preventing pregnancy, she may very well have this man's child in many months. Marcia didn't doubt it as she felt her legs tremble, climax approaching like a storm.

Forcing herself through the haze and the building pleasure within her loins, she chanted and waved her wand several times and set a ward in front of her. It would trigger when he crossed it, as he inevitably would.

Marcia staggered as her eyes fell upon the couple once more. Sybil's legs wrapped around his hips as best they could, his hips thrust viciously at her and his groans of pleasure rose up and mingled with her cries of intense pleasure.

At once, the air twisted and seemed to suck all the life and mingled with the stillness in the air. Marcia felt it as if all things non-pleasure were being sucked out of her body and mind through her pussy. It buzzed, tingled, called on the only remaining thing, the pleasure.

"Fuck!" Marcia cried as she fell to her knees and felt the exact moment that he began to cum within Sybil. All three of them came, climax taking them like a burning fire that spread everywhere at once. Marcia felt her orgasm as intensely as any she had felt before, perhaps all of them at once.

Marcia felt it as semen pumped into Sybil, even as his cock still pushed deeply into her. Her womb would take it all in and, Marcia had no doubt now, produce a child from this moment, mingled in the magic of its parents.

Tirron felt it more strongly than either of them, feeling the magic pulsing with the orgasm, the utter pleasure and utter relief that this gave. His magic felt so much stronger now and able to overtake the spell. His mind returned in the moments afterward and he realized what happened.

Marcia watched in blinking eyes as the man pushed away from the ork priestess, cock oozing the last of his seed and slick from her wetness. He wore a victorious smirk as he leaned over her.

"Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did." He declared, growling as he eyed her used cunt and the seed seeping from her.

"Believe me, I did." Sybil laughed, eyes finally lighting upon me through the haze of pleasure slipping away.

"Someone else did as well, my lover Tirron. Don't you sense her arousal, the smell of her pussy." Sybil's words turned Tirron around and his eyes fell upon Marcia for the first time. The magic gripped him, but he fought it his time.

"Who are you?" Tirron growled as he resisted the step forward his body took.

"I am Marcia Tumbleheart. I came to help with the battle and your fight against the priestess. The caravan has gone to the village." Marcia told him, eyeing him as his cock began to harden once more.

"Marcia, you must go as well. I can feel the spell. It won't let me stop it. Please go." Tirron took another step and Marcia almost wanted to obey him, but the magic wouldn't let her leave now.

"I can't, Tirron. The magic has me as well." Marcia frowned and lifted her wand, sending a fire spell at the spot the priestess laid in before she darted away.

"Good luck, dearest loves. Tumbleheart, it was so good to see you again and now I have my revenge for our last battle. Tirron, when you wish to see me again.." Sybil grabbed her clothes and staff with a wave of her hand. "You can find out where I am." Sybil disappeared with a wave of her staff, leaving the two of us alone on the road.

"Marcia.." Tirron growled as he took several steps forward then. Marcia bit her lip, closing her eyes as she felt the magic of her ward jump up and grip him. The magical irons gripped the core of his being, even deeper than the magic of the lust spell.

"Tirron. We don't have long. I'm going to take you back to my home and try to find a way to get rid of the lust spell. I have you under a calming ward and you must follow me. Okay?" Marcia urgently told him. She still felt the pull of the spell and knew if he didn't agree, both of them might give into the spell once more.

"I trust you, Marcia. I will follow you." Tirron said with some emotion in his voice, gratitude perhaps. Marcia nodded and felt the spell slip away for now. She helped him dress quickly, though she didn't touch him. After grabbing his sword, she led the way down the road. The caravan was much further now and the wounded dwarf was gone, though his blood still stained the grass and the rock.

Marcia hoped and she hoped. She had a book at home that may have this spell and the way to dispel it. Sybil would have been able to, but she was apparently unwilling. Marcia thought to herself that if she wasn't there, Sybil may have let the spell go, or she would have urged him to fuck every woman there.

Marcia hoped she could help him and stop that fate.

* * *

**Part Three: Of Two Minds**

_**Tirron Maldrek** _

Tirron had two minds from the moment the pink mist drifted into him. One mind was at the forefront, focused on Sybil, focused on her body, on the feeling of her sexual energy.

The other mind was trapped in the back behind the pink mist that obscured his mind. Tirron fought against it, trying to push against the bonds of his internal prison but it did no good.

Tirron felt his body respond to the pressures of the spell, his eyes lighting on the form of the ork priestess. She was beyond gorgeous in this moment, light green skin glistening in the sunlight, the rays of light bouncing off of the sweat on her neck.

"Tirron. It has been so long since you felt wetness around your cock. I'm sure there is a woman here, aroused by the battle and the sight of your strength, willing to take you and let you take her." Her voice slipped through Tirron's ears and it seemed to focus the magic that gripped his mind and brought his lust from deep inside, where he tucked it down.

Tirron's body responded as the priestess waved her staff and his armor and clothes began to fall off of their own accord, removed by invisible hands and winds that bore them to the ground. Tirron, from the sane part of his hidden mind, felt the lust fill his body and harden his cock into aching form. His lust pulsed from deep inside as his blood pumped.

Tirron felt the magic urge him towards the nearest willing female, in his mind the quarter demon felt utterly amused that the priestess was that person, though he felt another nearby that would have been his target if not for the ork woman.

His feet brought him forward and he felt his satisfaction grow as he slapped the staff from her hands and grip her around the waist, pulling her closer and kissing her urgently. The priestess gave in and accepted the magic as easily as Tirron had. His mind retreated, giving way for his body to find its pleasure.

When Tirron's mind focused again, it was behind the haze of pleasure as he thrust himself over and over into the Ork's pussy. She moaned and he groaned and Tirron felt the power inside him well up, forming into a spear pointed into her.

He vaguely felt the power building behind him, an energy that resonated with his and brought his pleasure ever closer. A wind swirled around them, the energy building up into a wave of power. Tirron felt his mind and body on a precipice, teetered on the edge of an endless abyss.

At once, a firm push knocked him over the edge and Tirron's entire being contracted with pleasure. He felt his energy rise at once with two others, Sybil the Ork Priestess and the other behind him. Both were part of the pleasure, part of the orgasm that pulsed and pulsed.

Relief filled his body and the magic loosened its slack around him. Tirron's mind pushed forward and occupied its proper place for the first time since the pink mist began, though he could feel the mist resting in the same place his mind did before, waiting for its turn again.

Tirron let his cock pulse once more within the squeezing cunt around him, then pulled away and stood up, leaning over the priestess with a smirk.

"Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did." Tirron growled as his eyes traveled down her nude body to the crease between her legs where his cum oozed from her. Her legs were still spread lewdly as she stared up at him.

"Believe me, I did." She laughed, the magic finally slipping from her as she pleasure ebbed away. "Someone else did as well, lover Tirron. Don't you sense her arousal, the smell of her pussy." The priestess's words reminded Tirron of the energy he felt, the power that resonated with his. Tirron turned and his eyes fell upon its source.

The girl was beautiful, he knew that even before the pink mist tried to surge forward and grip him once more. His pleasure was still too recent and power strummed around him.

"Who are you?" Tirron demanded as he pressed his foot hard on the ground, resisting the urge to move towards her. She was pale skinned and curvy, her form clear even under her heavy robes that marked her as a healer.

"I am Marcia Tumbleheart. I came to help with the battle and your fight against the priestess. The caravan has went to the village." Her soft voice explained, watching him with bright green eyes glittering with the remnants of the energy around him. Her hair was dark and tinted green and long. Tirron felt his body respond, the magic taking hold to his shifting thoughts.

"Marcia, you must go as well. I can feel the spell. It won't let me stop it. Please go." He took a step forward, growling under his breath as the pink mist drifted into his mind and began to replace his thoughts once more.

"I can't, Tirron. The magic has me as well." The girl shook her head and motioned with her wand. A ball of fire sped from the tip past Tirron. He glanced over his shoulder long enough to see the Priestess grab her stuff.

"Good luck, dearest loves. Tumbleheart, it was so good to see you again and now I have my revenge for our last battle. Tirron, when you wish to see me again. You can find out where I am." The Ork disappeared with a motion of her staff, leaving Tirron and Marcia to their own devices.

"Marcia.." He tried to resist the spell as it urged him closer to her, his lust pounding once more. She looked more than delicious in that moment, biting her lip as she closed her eyes and seemed to give into the inevitable. Tirron took one more step before he felt a spell jump up and grip him even more tightly than before, the pink mist retreated into the back of his mind.

"Tirron. We don't have long. I'm going to take you back to my home and try to find a way to get rid of the lust spell. I have you under a calming ward and you must follow me. Okay?" Marcia explained and Tirron nodded, blinking as he felt a deep calm take over his being.

"I trust you, Marcia. I will follow you." He told her as he felt the sympathy in their magic, a feeling that inspired him to believe in her as she did in him. Marcia handed him clothes as he dressed quickly and haphazardly. When his sword was returned to his hand, he felt his confidence return.

She explained that she lived close by and led him along the road. Tirron glanced at the blood-stained road as they passed, but noted the lack of bodies. Hopefully only a few warriors lost their lives.

As they passed a large tree, Marcia seemed to pull a basket of flowers from nowhere. Tirron watched her curiously, but didn't say anything. He observed her as he followed, hand still gripping his sword in case of other enemies, but he doubted there would be any. The orks had been firmly defeated.

Tirron felt her touch for the first time as they came towards a clearing through a dense grouping of trees. It nearly roused the pink mist, but the touch of her magic was more important as he felt the wards they crossed through. As soon as he was across, she let go of his arm and sighed.

"Is it as hard for you as it is me?" Marcia asked in a soft mutter, glancing back at him. Tirron nodded slowly, clearing his throat after a moment.

"Quite. I can still feel the pink mist in the back of my head and it tries to grip me whenever.." Tirron growled as he tried to push through the words. "Whenever my thoughts stray." His words brought a smile to Marcia's lips and at least she found it a compliment.

"I have a book about lust magic. I hope the solution is there. If not.." Marcia trailed off as a rumble came from Tirron's throat. They came into the clearing and a small house was there, built against a large rocky hill. In front was a garden split in two, one half was beautiful flowers, the other half was vegetables.

The house itself was mostly made of a bright brown wood, with a dark red roof of clay shingles. Decorations hung from the two front corners of the house near the door, one a metal wind chime that jingled softly and the other a round piece of wood etched in the likeness of a spiderweb.

Marcia forged ahead, running up to the door and slipping inside without a glance back towards him. Tirron took the moment to get a breath of air without her energy and his own lust suffocating his mind. He could do this, focus on moving forward. Harvey would be wondering what was going on, if Marcia hadn't told him already.

Tirron moved forward and stepped into the house, looking around idly. The first room was fairly large, one end dominated by a kitchen, a table in the middle with three chairs. Closer to the door, the walls turned into bookcases and stands for various jars and glasses. In the corner near the door was a potions work table, with her basket deposited on the chair next to it.

Further, the room gave way to another doorway that was concealed by a thin silk fabric decorated with images of birds and flowers. Marcia was in a chair at the table, flipping through a large tome. He felt the energy swirling around her, urgent and focused. The close-quarters brought his internal feelings back into his mind.

"Tirron, please go into the bedroom. I can not focus with your lust so close." Marcia murmured. Tirron could see the blush rising up her pale cheek as she glanced at him. He nodded slowly, forcing his feet to carry him to the cloth and beyond.

The bedroom was considerably more intimate, though no less decorated. It smelled like sweet flowers and something more that Tirron couldn't place right now. The wall next to the door was decorated with a large tapestry that showed an ancient Healer ritual that Tirron was sure he'd seen before in a Light Temple somewhere. He couldn't focus on the image for long as each participant was nude.

When that wall ended, there was a small doorway on the adjoining wall. Tirron could see a basin of water within and stone walls. The bed itself took up most of the room, put into the far corner against the stone wall. Draped silk hung over the bed and its posts. At the end of the bed was a large chest made of heavy dark wood and outlined in bright silver metal.

Across from the chest was a small writing desk and a chair and on the wall behind it was a large window that dominated that wall. The bed itself was distracting with a pink and purple blanket that was covered in soft fur.

Tirron sat heavily in the chair and looked out of the window at the afternoon sky. This day shifted from anything he expected, of course he expected a battle, but the one he received wasn't the basic hack and slash.

His lust was a dangerous thing in most cases, his ancestry was a bane to him except for his ability to use magic at all. His grandfather, his mother's father, was a lust demon summoned by his grandmother to help her conceive a child as she was nearly infertile.

The demon agreed, but his descendants would gain his magic as well, and lust would be a powerful thing both for and against them. Perhaps the priestess sensed it, or knew the spell would work against him because of the way his lust was caged inside.

Now, it was not. Tirron thought back to the way his eyes lingered on Ramona earlier. It wasn't rare for him to look, even desire, but it provided the spark that helped his lust unfurl so completely.

"Gods.." Tirron growled to himself as he felt his cock stir at the images in his brain, the pink mist trying to climb forward and grip him once more. He knew, the pink mist knew, Marcia would be completely willing. It would be a simple thing to strip his clothes, find Marcia in the kitchen, strip her, take her naked on the wooden floor.

"Tirron." Her voice came, disturbing his thoughts. She stood in the doorway there, staring at him with eyes that revealed how deeply the thoughts affected her as well. Her robe was gone now, she stood in a thin baby blue dress. It was clear how curvy her hips were now, how her waist called for his hands to grip it. Her bosom wasn't so large, but her breasts were called for his attention, her nipples hard underneath the fabric.

"Marcia.." Tirron growled, trying to tear his eyes away from her but coming up short. "I didn't mean to let the spell.." He trailed off as she lifted her hand and shook her head with a smile.

"I think I know the solution." Marcia told him with her bright green eyes shining. He nodded slowly and she moved forward into his arms, their lips pressing together as the magic gripped them and their minds gave in as one.


	2. A Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense ambush, the Healer has to make a decision that may change their lives forever.

**Part Four: A Decision Made**

_**Marcia Tumbleheart** _

Marcia felt his energy rolling around them the entire walk towards her home. It was intoxicating and distracting, as if she could feel the lust that boiled underneath his skin. It was an intense compliment and sounded like a voice in the back of her head that urged her to give into him.

The basket was safe as she approached, though the flowers and potential benefit seemed almost unimportant now. Marcia's mind was racing as she struggled to keep moving forward, ignoring the lovely feeling coming from her new companion, and thinking about how to solve the spell that gripped his mind.

As they approached the wards, Marcia reached up and gripped his wrist, making sure the wards knew he was safe and could pass freely through them again. The feeling of his pulse under her fingers nearly made her hesitate, but her determination forced her feet forward and she let go of him as the magic of her wards passed them.

"Is it as hard for you as it is me?" Marcia asked, smiling slightly as she glanced at him. His quick pulse under her touch before was her main clue.

"Quite. I can still feel the pink mist in the back of my head and it tries to grip me whenever.. Whenever my thoughts stray." He growled and it brought a faint warmth to her cheeks. She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"I have a book about lust magic. I hope the solution is there. If not.." She began, but stopped when a deep threatening rumble came from behind her. Marcia let her feet carry her faster, leaving him behind in the garden as she went inside and found the book easily on her bookshelf closest to the kitchen.

Marcia sat heavily at the kitchen table, setting the tome on the table as she flipped through the pages, trying to seek the spell through the pages. She felt him enter in the next few moments, his intense energy filling the house and distracting her senses.

"Tirron, please go into the bedroom. I can not focus with your lust so close." Marcia told her quietly as she looked up at him. She felt her cheek's warmth and the other growing warmth inside her.

As he moved from the room with an understanding gaze, though it seemed to linger upon her, Marcia turned back to the pages and focused on her task. The task that may fail before one of them succumbed to the spell's power. The lust that boiled within them both was quickly becoming overwhelming.

Regardless, Marcia was sure she made the right choice in keeping him away from the village. She flipped another page and there it was. The spell that the priestess cast upon him.

The Undying Desire Spell was hard to cast, generally used by those that followed the God Eros, as she knew Sybil did. It was relatively simple to dispel, but requires a set of circumstances that weren't likely by those that succumbed to the spell, certainly not the one it was cast upon.

The spell itself preyed on the lust that was deep within one's soul, building it and multiplying it even after it was sated. The side effect of the spell was increasing the victim's power, but most users deemed it acceptable because the victim would usually be killed by others, usually a spouse or family member that the victim took advantage of.

Those with magical power were particularly vulnerable to giving into the victim's magic that called to their own lust. The caster was usually an exception, being warned to cast a ward that prevented the effect from reaching them.

To get rid of the spell, both the victim of the spell and the one that the victim mated with would have to use their energy at the moment of climax to push through the spell and break it from both sides. Afterward, it would linger in a diminished state for several hours, then fade away.

Marcia closed the book with a sigh and leaned against the table as she determined the hard choice she would have to make. Her fertility was in question, if she came with him now, she would probably end up with a child. But no one else could possibly help Tirron now. Even Sybil couldn't remove the spell unless she mated with him again.

Her choice was made when she stood up and removed her robe, putting it over the chair, smoothing out the wrinkles before she went to the fabric door of her bedroom. She could feel his lust boiling over inside and made her choice one last time.

"Gods.." came his deep, rough voice from within. Marcia stepped inside and tilted her head as she observed him. He was handsome, even though she knew of his scars. He was hard as well, his bulge painfully trapped within his pants under his armor.

"Tirron.." Marcia murmured, feeling her desire grow exponentially as she gave into it. Her body felt hot and she knew it responded to the lust that gripped her. Her thighs were getting wetter, her nipples hardening, her blood pounding faster.

"Marcia.. I didn't mean to let the spell.." Tirron's growl was intoxicating, though she lifted her hand and stopped him as she smiled.

"I think I know the solution." Marcia told him confidently. She made this choice freely and it would affect their efforts to fix this. She stepped forward and found his arms around her, touching her sides and her back as she pressed her lips to his for the first time.

The magic twirled and shifted around them, gripping them as one. Marcia let her hands come up and touch his neck, then higher into his hair as they deepened the kiss. She tasted his tongue, the lingering traces of his lust with Sybil. Marcia pulled away from some difficulty, pushing at his chest.

"Strip, please." Marcia told him in a quiet murmur as she shifted back and fell back against the bed, watching him with lidded eyes. The magic felt the intent and he nodded, smirking slightly as he unstrapped his armor easily, it wasn't fully strapped in the first place. His underclothes came off next and he was naked as he stood before her bed.

"And you?" Tirron asked with a leering glare, his eyes traveling from her green eyes down her body to her legs, where the skin of her thighs were exposed as the dress rode up.

"Strip me, too." Marcia licked her lips as she eyed him, his hard cock was aching once more, pulsing with need as it stuck out in front of him. It was the palest part of him, except for the blood rushing in and making the head a deep pink-red.

"As you wish, lover." Tirron growled and leaned forward over her. His lips graced hers once more, then kissed across her cheek and to her neck. The other side, he gripped with his hand and she gave into his touch easily.

"Goddess.." Marcia moaned as his lips peeled down her neck and his teeth came into play, nibbling at her shoulder. Tirron chuckled to himself and she felt his knee descend on the bed between her legs. spreading them further.

Tirron's kisses ended and his hands went down her body, feeling her curves as the dress melded to her form. Sweat formed on her skin and need rose between her legs. His hands went down her hips and down her thighs, peeling under the dress.

"Lift." Tirron growled into her ear and she gave in, lifting her hips as he pulled and exposed her skin to him for the first time. Her skin was pale and her panties were completely soaked and melded to her cleft. As the dress rose, Tirron's eyes traveled over her skin as if memorizing each and every inch.

It affected Marcia deeply, even with the magic that kept them on this path, she felt his true desire in every movement, in every action, every way that his eyes and hands and lips graced her.

The dress came up and she leaned forward, lifting her arms as he lifted it off completely and threw it to the side. His eyes fell upon her chest and Marcia wanted to lift her arms and cover it, but resisted as she leaned back against the bed once more, leaning against her arms.

"Perfect.." Tirron muttered as his kisses continued where they left off, her shoulders and moving toward her chest. It was hard to focus for Marcia now, when his lips traveled down her collarbone. His hands touched her bare sides and roamed her curves, slowly rising up to meet his lips.

Both met in the middle at her breasts, his hands sliding up beneath them and lifted them ever so slightly as his lips kissed in idly circles onto the soft flesh of her left breast. His hand came up and cupped her other breast, rough fingers against her nipple that made her gasp in pleasure, doubly so when his lips came down and circled around her other nipple.

"Tirron, please.. I can't take it much longer." Marcia cried out as his tongue batted at her hardened nipple, his fingers lightly pinching the other. Tirron chuckled into her skin, scattering the sensation of his breath over her flesh.

"Then you might want to explain how to.. fix the spell before I'm inside you." Tirron growled at her as his kisses began to trail lower and his hand pushed at her chest, making her lay back on the bed at his mercy.

"Goddess.." Marcia struggled to recall the thoughts, the very reason this way happening now. She was so deep into the lust and the need that he rose into her. Distracting her further was the way his hands eased her panties down and off, his eyes traveling from her soaked sex up to her eyes.

"The spell can be broken at the moment of climax. It will lose its grip on you for a moment and both of us must use our magic to push through it at that moment, wrapping it from all sides and breaking it. You understand?" Marcia rushed through the words as his kisses swept down her ribs and onto her stomach, where his touch and kisses roamed as separate entities, showering affection on her body that was so rarely given such attention.

"I see. And you are sure you want to do this?" Tirron asked, looking up at her as he pondered her consent. She nodded, reaching down to touch his cheek. She smiled, a bright look that sent confidence into him.

"I want to do this. Both fuck you, and to break this spell.. And whatever may come afterward. You know our fertility is increased because of this.." Marcia admitted to him, allowing the words to come before either of them tried to resist.

"You mean you will get pregnant." Tirron closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded as he kissed back up her body swiftly, ending at her lips.

"Yes.. Probably. I don't have any spells to counteract what this spell causes. Even Sybil may end up pregnant.." Marcia told him as he broke the kiss. His eyes were deep and thoughtful, even though the haze of need and the throbbing that she felt on her thigh.

"Well, if it's a choice you made, then it's a choice I must make as well. You will save me from a fate worse than any other." Tirron told her and gathered her in his arms, pressing forward with his hips intently as her legs spread to allow him.

"Tirron.." Marcia moaned as she felt his cock against her slick sex. She was ready and he was too. It didn't take much work as he pressed to her entrance with a shared look, his dark brown eyes looking into her bright green ones. He pushed forward and his cock pierced her, an intense feeling that made her moan loudly.

It was almost painful as she stretched around him. He was large, but he knew how to make it easier for her. His hips shifted, slowly. Slightly in and then almost out. Then again, a little more into her, then almost out. It was almost torture but Marcia found herself falling for him every second. A deep appreciation, a deep admiration finding its way into her at his treatment of her.

In his lust, he could have simply fucked her as he had the Ork. But where he knew the ork deserved the harsh treatment and his lust was more urgent, here he took his time and made his affection and care for her known.

"Gods, Marcia." Tirron groaned as he pushed deeper and deeper within her, sheathing himself with her. The pleasure burned at her nerves and spread throughout her body. It coiled within her and she found herself on the edge before he even began to properly fuck her.

"I'm gonna.." Marcia gasped out as she felt him push completely into her finally, his fat balls pushing against her nethers. The pleasure found its way deep into her and spread through every bit of her body and gripped her mind at once.

"Good girl.." Tirron murmured in her ear as he gripped her, one hand on her hip and the other behind her back as he pressed himself hard against her. His hips began to shift as her orgasm began and it overwhelmed her completely.

Their fucking began in earnest, his hips gaining speed as he pushed into her over and over, her orgasm gripping her pussy down around him and working his pleasure upward. Marcia couldn't think, could hardly breathe through the pleasure, the small moans that escaped her lips reassured her lover that she wasn't dying in some way in the throes.

"Marcia, keep that up and we might have to start over again to go at the same time." Tirron chuckled breathlessly as he fucked her, his own pleasure and impending orgasm clearly approaching. Marcia nodded and gripped his shoulders.

"I'm gonna cum with you again, just fuck me!" Marcia demanded, her words filtering through her ebbing orgasm even as another built under the relentless assault of his cock inside of her. He didn't respond to her words in any way except to let go of her with the hand under her back, sliding it to her thigh as he spread it further and fucked her harder.

Their combined pleasure was quickly approaching and Marcia focused as she felt the spell responding to their impending orgasm. She pictured it, urging his mind forward as well. She saw them both on either side of a chasm, the pink mist occupying the center of it, hovering over the mass of their orgasm that waited only moments away.

"Ready?" Tirron groaned as his cock swelled inside of her.

"Yes!" Marcia screamed as she fell over the edge first, her orgasm wrapping around her and he fell with a growl in the next moment, his cock beginning its last assault inside of her, spewing his seed into her even as he thrust completely into her over and over.

In her mental landscape, she saw herself fall through the mist and her power lifted up from under it, lifting it up as Tirron's magic fell on top of it and pierced it from within. With a push of both of their willpower's, the pink mist shivered and scattered into many pieces as she knew it would.

And they met in the middle, power pushing against each other and mingling together as their bodies came together. Their energy was completely in sync, feeling each other in the endless abyss that gripped them for many seconds.

And then the abyss slowly evened out and their orgasms ebbed away, leaving them in a sweaty, gasping mess in the middle of her bed. She felt his hot seed inside of her and he stared at her with such affection that she wanted to shy away and hide, but couldn't as she felt the same towards him.

"It's gone?" Marcia asked in a quiet gasp, trying to find her bearings even with his cock still embedded within her. He closed his eyes and slowly nodded.

"It's not the same gripping power it was before. Broken into hundreds of pieces and scattering in each breath I take. My energy will take care of it easily. Are you okay?" He asked as he leaned forward, their lips inches apart.

Marcia broke the distance and pushed up to kiss him. It was passion and happiness and affection and contentment.

"More than okay." she responded as she fell back on the bed again and looked up at the colors above the bed, her eyes closing in several moments as she felt relaxation fill her as his cock had.

He laid his head on her shoulder, still catching his breath even as his cock began its slow return to normal size, still fit slightly into her but eased out in the next moment. Marcia felt the seed ooze from her and wondered if she hoped it took effect or not. She couldn't decide and vowed not to decide until she knew for sure.

He rolled off of her and collapsed on the bed next to her, slipping his strong arm under her once more and rolling her close, her head on his shoulder. It was such a comfort to her worries that she relaxed against him.

"Whatever may come.." Tirron murmured in her ear and kissed the side of her head before he leaned back and slipped into sleep without hesitation. Marcia lingered only a moment behind him, awed by the attitude that she didn't expect. Marcia cuddled closer to him and fell asleep a few moments later.

Their energy purred together, still mostly linked in the aftermath and utterly satisfied.

* * *

**Part Five: The Night**

_**Tirron Maldrek** _

Tirron felt a strange pull on his magic, bringing his eyes open as he tried to place the feeling. He felt different in the wake of the breaking of the spell and his coupling with Marcia. His energy and her's were still twisted around each other and Tirron didn't know how to separate them in the moment as he woke up and sat up in bed, carefully sliding his arm around her soft body.

The pull came on their combined energy once more and made his senses go on alert. It felt like an alarm that was set outside and he understood in the next moment. Briefly, he wondered why her ward would alert him and she still slept peacefully.

Instead of dwelling on the thought, he slid out of bed and put on his underclothes and grabbed his sword, heading outside with soft steps. It was dark, well past midnight now and Tirron didn't know who would be heading out here this late.

Tirron was surprised to see Harvey standing just beyond the wards, looking through them as if he couldn't see Tirron approaching. Tirron quickened his step and pushed through the wards, appearing in front of his boss.

"Harvey. You shouldn't be out here so late." Tirron growled as Harvey's worried look turned into surprise.

"I was worried about you. I couldn't sleep at all. We lost enough of our fellows tonight without you joining them. I'd ask if you were okay, but.." Harvey's scowl turned into a smirk as he observed Tirron's lack of armor and general relaxed energy.

"Marcia and I managed to break the priestess's spell and well.. we formed a bond that won't be broken easily. Who did we lose?" Tirron asked as he stilled his feelings.

"Sorry to say, Pitrin was foremost among the dead. Most of those close to the beginning of the battle say he saw the enemy before they took him down and rallied the other soldiers." Harvey explained, laying a hand on Tirron's shoulder. It was little comfort, even though he saw the dead body and knew him as the first dead.

"Erik, Mival, and Vincent were killed outright by the Orks, and Taran Aldmin died from blood loss before we arrived at the village. Thankfully, we recovered Thodek on the way, he was wounded but your healer helped him." Harvey seemed relieved by that news at least.

"Marcia is very talented. I owe her my life as it is." Tirron nodded and the two men shared a brief smile.

"Just so. Most of us owe our lives to you and her as well then. We'll be staying in the village for a few days, then head deeper inland towards Topin and Reklet. I will leave the decision on you if you plan to join us. Think it over, talk with your healer. Perhaps you have a place here now." Harvey told Tirron, as if he could sense the magic energy that intertwined the two and knew of the circumstances that gripped Tirron's heart.

"Harvey.." The quarter demon frowned and glanced back at the house. Harvey nudged him playfully.

"Like I said, think about it. You are welcome with us, of course. Even Miss Tumbleheart would be welcome, a healer would never be turned away." He joked, smiling as he tried to cut the tension in Tirron's shoulders.

"I couldn't bear to tear her away from her home. There may be.. complications regarding my relationship with the ork woman as well." Tirron leaned against a tree, sighing.

"I see. I imagine there was some fertility magic inherent to a spell like that." Harvey skirted around the issue. "Regardless, I hope you are well. If you need me, I'll be in the village at the Packen and Rush Inn."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do for you in the meantime. I'll consider my options and tell you. Goodnight, Harvey. Be careful heading back." Tirron bowed slightly to the older man and turned back towards the house, stepping through the wards once more.

Tirron felt Marcia stir as he entered the building, discarding his clothes and sword once more. Marcia was sitting up as he came into the bedroom, looking at him with her bright green eyes that made his heart quiver.

"Everything okay?" She asked in a sleepy voice, though her eyes were alert. He nodded and eyed her for a moment. She was still nude and looked gorgeous in the faint moonlight that filtered through the window.

"Yes. Harvey was searching for me, but he is headed back now." Tirron replied to her as he stepped closer to the bed and closer to the girl. She smiled at him softly and turned faintly red under his gaze. She shifted and pulled the soft fur blanket over her body.

"Come lay down?" Marcia asked as she held the corner nearest him open. He gave in and slid under the blanket and pressed close to her, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder once more.

"You were able to feel the wards?" Marcia asked as she made herself comfortable against him. He nodded and ran his hand along her spine, slowly relaxing her.

"Yes. It was foreign to me, but I think because our magic is still mixed together, it recognized me as someone that should be alerted." Tirron's words and his hand seemed to lull the girl back into a light sleep, her light breathing was lovely to his ears, though Tirron himself far too awake now with thoughts swarming through his brain.

He was connected to this girl now, far more intimately than he expected even as she took him back to her home to research the spell. He expected they would fuck eventually, he would repay her for the work of ending the spell, then he would return to his job and eventually leave town.

But he didn't just fuck her, her made love to her and together their souls and their magic bonded in the effort to destroy the spell. Even now, he could only find the faintest wisps of the mist within his mind in the darkest corners, but it found no refuge to reproduce and grip him once more.

The other consequence was one that was still settling, the potential for children. Tirron hadn't thought about children before, had never settled down with a woman long enough to care. Neither did he know how to be a father. His own was strict, controlling, and contrasted utterly with his careful mother.

But both of them were dead and offered little comfort for him now, on another continent, in another place. Tirron frowned to himself as he considered briefly that he wouldn't be a good father.

Tirron's gaze turned to the girl in his arms and the rolling magic he felt within her. She would be a woman worth settling down for and learning how to be a parent. She equaled him in her magical might and the urge to help people.

She knew the risks when they joined to break the spell. She accepted that she may end up being a mother, being a parent to his child. Even with his demonic blood, she accepted him. Tirron wasn't sure what influenced her to make the decision. He would have to ask her and figure out the best choice to make for both of them.. in the morning.

For now, his mind seemed to slow and he finally began to relax. Nothing would be solved by staying awake with his unending thoughts. He pressed closer to Marcia, kissing the top of her hair softly before laying back once more and letting sleep grip him finally.

* * *

_ Sybil of Zibush _

Sybil smirked at her husband, eyes watching as he raged. They were secluded, now, inside their shack outside the cave that held some of their goblin brethren. Letam was angry, the entire raid today went wrong and even worse, his pride was damaged.

Sybil didn't feel guilty, nor responsible, about the death of their warriors nor the man that fucked her and almost certainly planted the seed of a child within her. Already, she could feel his energy swirling around inside of her, building and firming as it found an egg willing.

Instead, she felt victorious. Her love for Letam had not diminished in the years since they were married and took command of the clan together, instead it had only grown and pushed her towards making a child to take over for them someday, if he were powerful enough.

Now, she was sure the demon spawn would be more than powerful enough to lead the clan and even powerful enough to kill Letam should the current chief survive until then. The warriors they lost in the raid were a sacrifice that would only work in her favor.

The clan could reduce its aggression while some of the younger orks learned more and became ready for battle. Letam would certainly pull back and focus on the still living, but right now he was focused on one particular fact.

"Sybil, why must you carry the child of a human? I'm not infertile, no matter what your magic says." Letam raged, throwing an axe against the wall, embedding it firmly in the wood.

"You know why our child must not be of your blood. It has nothing to do with your fertility. Believe me, we could have a child easily. You wish to break the clan with a future leader of your own blood, just as Yabit tried to do. Remember, you are the one that killed him for the good of the clan." Sybil explained in the patient tone that usually brought Letam out of his rage.

Instead, it only made it worse as he growled and gripped her around the waist, throwing her roughly on the large bed that occupied the north end of the room. Sybil bit her lip as she glared up at her mate and lover, Letam.

His skin was dark green and tall. His arms were large from wielding a greataxe for many years and he was built perfectly for an Ork. From his bottom lips, two tusks pointed up and to each side, sharp points that turned her on. His hair was long, black, and braided into many loops that ended around his waist.

Letam reached forward and tore her clothes away, luckily she was only wearing a thin shirt since she removed her priestess robes that were already soiled by the ground. His rough hands pushed at her shoulders and she laid back, watching him as he took out his anger.

"Of all the men you have fucked.. a god's damn human." He scowled fiercely, nude in a second as he forced his clothes off. His cock was long and thick, bigger than the human's at least, but colored a light green and the head was closer to purple than not.

"And we shall have a powerful child that can take over for you one day. He shall have horns, as well as tusks." Sybil purred as she felt him come up between her thighs and roughly push into her. She moaned as he pushed into her.

She thought of telling him how similar it was to Tirron's lust fueled aggression, but knew he was already so far gone that it might end up more violent than she wanted so close to the conception of her child.

Their coupling didn't last long, Letam was so far gone into his anger and taking it out on her through lust that his point was reached far more quickly than normal. Sybil closed her eyes, focusing on her own building pleasure and the lovely thoughts that filtered through her mind.

Perhaps an hour or so after she returned to the clan's grounds, Sybil felt her connection to Tirron burst. The spell collapsed and the woman knew the only way it would end was through Tirron mating with a magical, most likely Marcia. The rivalry between the two only continued, but now connected them far more deeply than before. If they were both to be mothers to the child of the demon descended, they would have to learn to be more than enemies.

Sybil admitted to herself, if no one else, that the thought of Marcia and Tirron brought her closer to the edge now than her thrusting mate. And the feeling of Marcia's orgasm earlier brought her thoughts far closer to attraction for the human than the ork thought possible.

"Fuck!" Letam growled suddenly and Sybil felt his hot seed inside of her, pushing deeply into her stretched cunt and bringing her to her own brink. One last thought pushed her over the edge, Tirron's cock bursting inside of her once more.

Sybil's orgasm spread throughout her entire body, squeezing around Letam and echoing from her lips in delightful moans. Her lover finally calmed as her magic spread around them and bared down on him. They were as one for the brief moment and pressed hard together, arms wrapped around and keeping them close.

"I love you, Letam." Sybil gasped, gripping him as her orgasm slowly ebbed away, her energy still wrapped around them firmly.

"I know." Letam sighed as he pressed his lips to hers briefly, then rolled off of her and sat at the edge of the bed. "I can't stop these feelings, but I will love you until I die." Letam dressed in silence, took one last glance at her still nude form on the bed, then fled into the growing darkness.

Sybil smiled to herself and shifted her hips, feeling her lover's cum still mingling inside of her with the other cum that was deep into her. She made no effort to cleanse herself of either seed and hoped in some way that it influenced the child to be both a powerful demon descendant, ork, and magic user.

Sybil chanted a spell to herself, whispering words that would at least guarantee her child's safety for the night and that love would bear them forward. Sybil fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


	3. No Matter What Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of getting accustomed to one another, the Healer and the Warrior begin a new day full of surprises.

**Part Six: Fucking Goddess**

_**Marcia Tumbleheart** _

Marcia woke up as the faintest rays of light filtered through the window across from the bed. She gazed out as the forest slowly came into wakefulness, a few scattered birds flying to and fro. Tirron laid peacefully, his face passive. She admired his face for a while, the curve of his horns, his hair messy around his head and fully out of his previous braid. 

But duty called and she wriggled out of his arms, prodding naked into the bathroom for her morning ablutions. She cleaned up the dried seed that crusted to her skin, making a good bath on the schedule for today. She fixed her hair into a messy ponytail and went back into the bedroom. She found her dress and panties, dry now but still a little uncomfortable.

Marcia took one last look at his sleeping form. He was a handsome man, a devil that now gripped her heart. She didn’t know what being a parent was like, hers were loving but clinical. Since she left home as a young teenager, she had only exchanged letters with them.

But as she touched her stomach and felt the energy swirling within, the egg that was fertilized by him, she was sure that the two of them would be parents together. Marcia wanted to make it work, she had a duty to the life inside of her.

She prodded out of the room on silent feet and went outside, stretching in the rays of the sun. She was up a little earlier than normal, but she also went to bed much earlier than normal in the aftermath of their love making.

And love making, it was. Her mind dwelled on it as she went about cleaning up her garden, picking a few weeds that sprouted up in the past couple of days. She picked a couple cucumbers and tomatoes that were ready. By the time she headed back inside, she was a little sweaty and more than a little hot under the collar from her memories of the previous day.

She went about making a salad for breakfast from her fresh vegetables. After she ate, she prodded back into the bedroom to find Tirron sitting up in bed, a Green Leaf smoke between his fingers. It was unlit and she raised her eyebrow curiously.

“Goodmorning, beautiful.” He growled in a way that made her thighs squeeze together. “Mind if I smoke?” He asked as he eyed her a little hungrily. She felt it, the energy that tied them together, a deep lust that rose between them.

“Not at all, if you are a hospitable guest that knows how to share.” She teased a little as she climbed up in bed between him and the wall. He easily slid an arm around her and pulled her body to his nude form. She sighed with delight as she laid her thigh on top of his, his half-hard cock already growing against her.

“I’m very hospitable.” He growled in her ear as he planted a kiss on her neck, making her moan softly at the touch of his rough lips. But he turned away before he continued his kisses, using the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder to spark a small flame between his index finger and thumb, lighting the smoke at his lips. She noticed for the first time that he was missing his left ring finger, but decided not to comment on it.

It was strange for Marcia, utterly strange that she had a man in her bed. Sure, she’d shared a bed with a few men from the village, but only in their own home and rarely overnight. But Tirron was different, he made her feel as no other ever had.

“No regrets?” He asked after taking a long hit on his smoke before passing it to her, his face a little serious but at ease. She shook her head as she took the smoke and took a soft drag on it. Green leaf wasn’t rare in these parts, but outside of certain rituals and spells, she rarely partook of it.

“None. I’ve thought it over and I can see no other course of action that would save the innocence of those in your caravan, in the village. Thus, it was supposed to be this way. I’m not one to look backwards, Tirron. Forward is the only direction that matters.” She declared simply, her voice serious even as she ran her thigh over his length, making his face twitch a little as they shared the smoke back and forth.

“Then forward it is. I would have taken my own life in the brief clarity orgasm granted me, so I owe myself to you.” He said as seriously as he could manage as I teased him with my soft thigh.

“Think I’ll keep taking advantage then.” She grinned as she passed the smoke back to him once more and shifted out of his grasp, moving down his form until she was sitting between his legs and her face hovered above his aching length.

“Marcia..” He groaned as I took the length in my hands, stroking from the tip that oozed clear liquid down to his thick balls. He passed the smoke back to her with a shaky hand, sliding his fingers into her hair as she took it, taking a long drag. His fingers freed her hair and stroked it as she smoked again and breathed the smoke out on his aching member, making him groan once more.

The green leaf was affecting her, giving her mind a singular purpose as it cleared away all other thoughts and concerns. She took one last puff, holding it inside as she handed it back to him, then she descended her mouth on him. He was large, but she was able to take him into her waiting hole, her tongue sliding down the underside. She breathed out the smoke through her cracked lips.

She hoped it would make his cock tingle and increase his pleasure, but she didn’t know for sure what effect it would have besides being sexy to him. She began to work her lips up and down the head as one hand held the base of him and the other stroked just under her lips.

“Holy mother..” Tirron growled as she worked on him steadily. Marcia felt the way his balls twitched and his cock pulsed with pleasure and she knew she was bringing him close by the way his breath quickened and his hands gripped her hair, not enough to control her but enough to make known his enjoyment.

“Cum for me.” She murmured briefly as she felt his edge approaching and with a groan, he obliged as she sank her lips around the head once more. His cock grew in her mouth and his balls tightened under him and then he pulsed into her waiting lips. She firmly stroked him as he filled her mouth up, her throat swallowing as quickly as she could.

When it was all over, she licked around the head and the tip for the last dredges of his orgasm before sliding up into his arms once more with a satisfied smile. His eyes were dark and his face was slack with the last of his pleasure.

“You are a fucking goddess.” He murmured as he pushed her back onto the bed and ran his hand up her thigh and onto her panties, stroking her sex through the fabric.

“Perhaps not so blasphemously.” She giggled breathlessly, pleasure bubbling from his fingertips. He shook his head, sliding his hands up to the waistline of her panties and pulled them down and off insistently. He moved down between her legs, forcing her legs apart as his face mirrored hers before, hovering over her pussy.

“Perhaps not, but you are so lovely that I can find no other word for you.” He said in his deep voice, his breath coming out against her slick folds and making her shiver in delight. He didn’t seem to mind the hair above her sex or the smell of sweat and sex that surely permeated her area there.

Instead, his eyes held hers until she gave a shaky nod and then his face descending onto her, first kissing her lower lips before spreading them with his fingers and kissing her clit between his lips. It was like lightning flowed from his touch, their bond and the green leaf amplifying each little movement.

His tongue was amazing as it brushed around and over her clit and then delved down into her, pushing much further into her than she expected, taking her breath away. Her eyes rolled back into her head as pleasure took her and over the next few minutes, he worshipped her pussy with abandon, licking, sucking, and kissing her.

“Please.. Please Tirron..” She cried in a high moan as he kept on the edge for the last minute, giving her just enough to keep her there but not enough to push her over. A deep rumble escaped against her clit as he suckled on it and his tongue began working intently around it. Her orgasm built and then wrecked her as pleasure took every nerve and lit a flame underneath.

His mouth didn’t stop working her until she forced his head away as it became too much. Her orgasm began to wane when he moved up above her and kissed her passionately, sharing their combination tastes as their tongues met and writhed together.

Marcia was unsurprised when she felt him between her folds once more, his hard cock easing up into her in slow, purposeful movements. The end of her orgasm grew and seemed to stretch into eternity as he thrust slowly into her. She could only moan into his lips as his hands held her hips steady as his hips worked back and forth.

This time, she had no worry about a spell even as their magic began sliding together as their bodies did, working both of them together as he thrust harder and faster. Moments or minutes passed and Marcia had no sense of time as the pleasure gripped them. She only knew it was getting more intense and then she felt him right on the edge.

“Yes!” She cried out as he began pulsing inside of her once more, flooding her already pregnant womb with his seed as her orgasm latched onto her, a leech that seemed to suck all of the non-pleasure out of her. Their magic was one and their bodies were one and time stopped.

And then it started again when his cock stopped pulsing and lay passive within her. They were sweaty and breathless and utterly satisfied. He leaned down and kissed her softly before sliding out of her and laying heavily next to her trying to catch his breath.

In the aftermath, their magic was still intermixed and it was a comforting, if not strange, feeling. Marcia had never bonded with someone, even another magical. It was intoxicating, feeling his strong magic. It was lust and fire based, as most demonborn were, but it had a faint feeling of earth as well. Hers was mostly based on light magic, along with the twin elements of water and earth.

The way they fit together in every way was inspiring to her and furthered her belief that this was all meant to be, the gods having some purpose for them to be together in this moment.

“You are looking particularly thoughtful, my girl.” Tirron said as his hand touched her cheek softly, angling her face towards his. She smiled softly, laying her hand on his as she leaned into his touch.

“I’m just glad that the Gods brought us here. Even if this wasn’t the path either of us expected, I don’t think I’d change anything.” Marcia murmured, her eyes almost shut but watching his face soften slightly.

“I agree. Tomorrow would have gone much differently without you around. I intend to enjoy every moment with you.” He nodded, his own eyes watching me.

“Do you intend on rejoining your friends?” She asked a little hesitantly and he looked thoughtfully at her.

“I.. don’t know. I suppose that depends on you. If you want me to stay, I will. I don’t intend on being a deadbeat father in any case, but you have an entire life here that I’ve pretty much crashed.” He told her, brow furrowed as if he couldn’t decide how to feel. Marcia watched him for a moment before shaking her head.

“I’ve just been existing, my.. Love. I didn’t really have a life beyond helping the people here and going about the daily routine. I feel more alive than I have in a long time. I want to be with you, no matter what comes.” She admitted. His features changed from frustrated to smitten, a smile sliding onto his dark lips.

“No matter what comes, love.” He nodded, sliding forward to kiss her once more. It was deep and loving, passionate and yet not driving towards sex. It was like a promise, their magic sliding up during the act and forming around them once more. And as their lips broke away, their magic slowly separated, but it was still intermixed. Marcia felt fire within her that belonged to him and she was sure he felt the water, earth and Light.

His eyes told her she was right, a surprise hidden behind them. But the smile softened her hope that it wasn’t unpleasant. Light wasn’t a thing demonborn were used to, after all.

“That’s a very novel feeling. If you don’t watch out, we’ll be stuck in here all day.” He growled as his face pressed to her neck, his lips kissing down towards her shoulder. She giggled softly, pressing her hands to his chest.

“As much as I’d love to be your playtoy for the day, I do have some business in town and I’m sure your friends would like to actually see you.” Marcia told him, the closest thing to a pout that he was capable of crossing his lips momentarily.

“You sure we don’t have time for one more go of it?” He teased, but he was already climbing out of bed and stretching, finding his underclothes and armor and dressing pretty efficiently.

“If only.” Marcia sing-songed as she went back into the bathroom and cleaned up the new mess between her legs before finding a new pair of panties and dress to wear under her healer robe. Within a few minutes, the two were out of the house hand in hand, headed towards town.

* * *

**Part Seven: Bree Rose**

_**Tirron Maldrek** _

Strolling through the woods with a woman at his side, Tirron was at the highest point he’d ever been. Years of travelling, most aimlessly and only in the last year had he ingrained himself with Harvey’s group, and he’d never found a true purpose.

Of course, helping people and working for pay was never the wrong thing to do, but it wouldn’t get him any closer to true happiness. But without a doubt, that’s what this was: true happiness.

It came in the wake of an almost terrifying fate, raping all those in sight with no control over his magic or his actions, but he was saved by a woman that bonded them together so thoroughly that in a series of months, they would be parents together.

One thought in the back of his mind still ached, a question that was unanswered. Was the Ork priestess Sybil pregnant as well? Surely, she hadn’t foreseen that she would be Tirron’s first victim and thus probably didn’t take the precautions before he came inside of her.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the trees cleared away until he saw the stone and wooden wall that stood at around 8 feet tall. The gates loomed a few feet above that and two archers wearing the local guard armor stood behind raised battlements.

“Welcome to New Ingleston.” Marcia smiled up at him as she brought him towards the open gates, waving a hand at the men who recognized her. She guided me along, past buildings on each side of the road.

“Where were your friends staying?” She asked idly as we went straight on the road as it narrowed. I could hear sounds of livestock to the north and the path continued into a park-like area with large trees, benches, and many people taking lunch along the river bank that cut the village in half.

“The Packen and Rush Inn, I think he called it.” I was silently impressed by the scenery, the well-built buildings, and the happy atmosphere from the people we passed. Marcia hummed to herself, keeping my hand intertwined with hers as we went across the bridge over the river and continued until the next intersection where we turned south.

The large inn loomed beyond to the east and she didn’t hesitate to lead me inside. I immediately spotted a few people from the caravan: Harvey already nursing a large ale, Ramona sitting halfway in his lap as she spoke to a woman a little younger, Tirron thought her name was Autumn. He remembered checking the woman out a few times early during their trip before she started hooking up with Pitrin.

The thought of the warrior brought a pang of regret. If he went back instead of Pitrin, he was sure the warrior would still be alive.

“Tirron! Marcia!” Harvey called as he noticed us and waved us over. Marcia giggled as they approached and it was clear Harvey was well into the drink already today.

“Tirron, I’m happy to see you are safe.” Ramona smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes. “Marcia, it’s nice to see you again, this time under not so dangerous circumstances.”

“I was glad to be of help.” Marcia bowed slightly, smiling at the woman. Tirron cleared his throat as he sat down with the group next to Autumn. He could tell that she’d been crying recently.

“I am sorry for your loss, Autumn. Pitrin was a fine warrior and a good man.” Tirron’s voice was low and steady. Autumn sniffled, but managed to nod at him.

“Thank you, Tirron. He will be well-remembered.” Autumn gripped his hand briefly before excusing herself from the table. The others were quiet during the interaction and even Ramona’s face turned serious.

“What are you doing with the bodies?” Tirron asked Harvey after he drained his ale and put his mug down heavily. He looked up, his eyes a little unsteady but his lips turned in a grimace.

“The local Temple of the Six is going to bury them in a cemetery in the forest to the south. I wanted to send his body home, but Autumn said he had no desire to be buried with his family. The others agreed that we would have a small ceremony for them before we leave. It will be tomorrow morning, most likely.” He said, his lips downturned constantly and it was clear he was taking it a bit roughly. The group only lost a couple of people before in our various battles.

“I’d like to say a prayer for them, if you all don’t mind.” Marcia spoke up quietly as Harvey waved his hand at the barmaid. Ramona smiled softly at her, nodding.

“That would be lovely. Most of us aren’t very religious.” Ramona told her, Harvey nodding as the barmaid brought a fresh mug of ale and took the old one away. Her eyes lingered on us and Tirron raised his finger. Marcia waved her hand with a smile. It was quiet for a moment until the barmaid brought Tirron a mug as well and she bowed away. Tirron drank half the mug in one swig and cracked his neck as he observed the silent conversation between the married couple.

“Here is your share of our profits, Tirron. Have you thought any more on my offer?” Harvey asked seriously as he put a small bag of coins on the table near the demonborn, who put it away under his armor where the rest of her personal items sat in a small pouch.

“I have. Unless there are some pressing changes in the next couple of days..” Tirron glanced at Marcia whose face seemed passive, but underneath he could see her worry over his answer. Tirron smiled at her and leaned over, pressing his lips to her cheek softly. “I’m going to stay here with my bonded. I’m sure the villagers here wouldn’t mind one more protector.”

“I hate to hear that, but I am happy for you, Tirron. Marcia, you keep this one in line.” Harvey grinned at the girl who returned his grin with a beaming smile. Ramona smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You still owe me that drink, Demonborn.” Ramona teased, making Harvey chuckle as he tapped his glass to Tirron’s. The two of them drank and Tirron didn’t miss the smirk that Marcia shared with her counterpart.

“We’ll have to put that on hold for today, Human.” Tirron rolled his eyes, glancing towards Marcia. Soon, the conversation turned to less teasing and less serious topics as the two men went through another mug of ale. Tirron felt a little more relaxed about his decision after the two drinks.

After a little bit, Marcia asked him if he wanted to come with her and he agreed. Ramona and Harvey stood with them and headed out of the inn after Harvey paid for their tab, including Tirron’s drinks. Outside, the sun was overhead now.

“I’ll see you in the morn, Tirron?” Harvey asked and the demonborn nodded, sharing a handshake with the man. Ramona hugged Marcia, the two girls sharing a brief whisper before Ramona came up to Tirron and looked up at him. The look felt electric for a moment before they embraced each other at the same moment.

Ramona was thicker than Marcia and her body was soft against his. He bent to kiss her forehead softly and she hummed happily. And then they parted, Marcia slipped her hand into his as they headed at a slow pace on the southern road. Harvey and Ramona headed the opposite direction. 

To the west loomed a tall house made of dark wood, surrounded by trees and foliage. Beyond that was the tall tower that looked as if it housed a wardstone and likely a wizard at some point. Now, the tower was overgrown by creeping vines and various plants.

“We are going to see the elf witch that helps protect the village, Bree Rose Abrakir. She’ll probably notice our bond first, so don’t be surprised.” Marcia murmured as the path turned west and up towards the house. She looked up at Tirron as they stopped at the dark path that led to the front of the house.

“Should I be worried, my love?” Tirron growled as he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Marcia blushed, shaking her head a little bit.

“Not necessarily. I have.. Well, she’s the closest thing to a friend I have and it was a little intimate a few times. Rituals don’t leave for many secrets.” Marcia bit her lip and looked up at the looming house.

“I’m not a jealous man, Marcia. You’ve clearly had sexual partners before and I’m not here to disrupt your life.” Tirron told her as he gripped her chin softly and turned her bright green eyes towards him. Marcia’s eyes were focused, but Tirron could see the doubt behind them.

“Even if she wants to.. Continue?” Marcia asked hesitantly. Tirron chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, pressing his lips to her jawline near her ear.

“No matter what you or her want to do.” Tirron growled, making her shiver in his arms and a soft moan escaped her lips. Marcia wriggled out of his arms and with a blush, nodded firmly at him.

“Suppose that is influenced by your desire for Ramona, then?” Marcia teased him, raising an eyebrow. Tirron could only shrug at her.

“Suppose so. I think the conversation on the boundaries of our relationship is pretty important since we want to make this work. If you object to me fucking someone else, I understand.” Tirron told her, his face serious and his words deep. Marcia bit her bottom lip, shifting from foot to foot.

“Then we’ll do that later. I have no objections to the idea, though.” Marcia commented as she led him forward. They went down the path to the front of the house. Tirron observed the surroundings, the tall trees on the property, the fenced in garden around the other side of the house, the flowers and decorations that littered the sides of the path.

Marcia led them up to the door and knocked, smiling disarmingly at Tirron. A few moments passed before the door opened, seemingly of its own accord. But knowing a witch lived here, Tirron had no doubt that she knew who was at the door and opened it.

“Come on!” Marcia grinned as they went into the house, the door closing behind them. The inside was decked in dark colors, the floor made of a dark walnut-like wood. The walls of the entryway were covered in large tapestries depicting various rituals. Stairs led up from the entryway to the second floor, but Marcia led Tirron beyond. The room at the end of the hallway was stacked end to end with bookcases in every place except the windows that let bright light inside.

In the center of the room stood a tall woman with bronze skin. She wore a red tunic and her long black hair cascaded down her back. She turned towards them with a smile, her eyes lingering curiously upon him. But in one hand was a large golden staff and in the other was a small ball of purple light twisting and falling in upon itself.

It caught Tirron’s eyes, the swirling energy that called out to something deeper inside of him. And then her palm closed around it and the energy dissipated, making Tirron blink and look towards the woman. She smirked at him, looking between the two guests. She lifted an eyebrow at Marcia before stepping closer at the same time as the human girl.

As the two hugged, Tirron saw the elvish ears and the cross-like golden earrings that hung from her lobe. The two exchanged a brief whisper before they turned towards him.

“Bree, this is Tirron Maldrek. He is my bonded. Tirron, this is Bree Rose Abrakir, the witch of New Ingleston.” Marcia introduced us. With a piercing gaze of golden brown eyes that Bree bowed, Tirron matching her motion without hesitation.

“It is pleasant to see the bond between you, your energy still wrapped around one another. Bonds are rare and the powerful one you share even more so. I believe the last one I witnessed was one that I facilitated between two dear friends. Tirron, you are clearly demonborn, may I inquire how far back?” Bree’s voice was soft and had an unfamiliar lilt to it, as if she was a foreigner to this land.

“My grandfather was full-blooded. He was summoned by my mother’s mother due to an infertility curse. I am the first male of that line.” Tirron told her, watching the smile on her lips and the way her brows tilted inward in curiosity.

“Certainly explains that overwhelming lust energy in your core.” Bree nodded, tapping her chin with her free hand. She walked over to a table with scattered materials, flowers and ground powders in jaws, and other likely ritual ingredients. She leaned her staff up against the bookcase next to it and grabbed an empty jaw, focused on a task of putting certain things in the jaw. Tirron didn’t follow along as Marcia came back up to him and smiled, pressing her hand to his cheek.

She tilted up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. It was like electricity passed through them once more and Tirron gripped her sides roughly as their tongues met. A few moments passed as they made out before Bree coughed politely and Marcia turned, blushing a little bit but her smile was beaming.

“Here is your requested mixture, darling Marcia.” Bree grinned at the two, eying Tirron’s lips and then Marcia’s form. Marcia took the stoppered jar and slid it under her tight robe into an inner pocket.

“May I?” Marcia asked as she lifted a hand to Bree’s cheek. The woman sighed softly and leaned into the touch, her brown eyes staring into Marcia’s. With the slightest movement, Bree nodded and Marcia repeated her motion, sliding up to her toes to kiss Bree’s lips. Tirron felt a surge of lust as he watched his lover kiss another woman.

It was without a shred of jealousy that he watched them, their lips sliding against one another and then split slightly for their tongues to meet. Bree’s arms wrapped around Marcia’s form, pulling the girl tight against her for several moments until Marcia pulled away and turned an impish grin at Tirron.

“You are just a temptress, Marcia.” Tirron growled as he took a step towards the pair. Bree laughed, a hearty sound that came from her chest.

“It’s about time someone else noticed that. Playing the shy healer in public, but a healer slut in private.” Bree told the girl, Marcia at least had the decency to blush and stammer before taking a breath.

“It’s not my fault you two make me weak.” She murmured as she pressed her face to Bree’s upper chest. “I can’t help the way the energy pulls me.” She acted as if she didn’t have control of her actions. Tirron let out a soft chuckle as he approached the pair at Bree’s beckoning finger, stepping up behind Marcia. Bree’s lips were parted, a tongue swiping her bottom lip as she stared into Tirron’s eyes.

Tirron felt the inescapable call, likely the same one Marcia claimed made her helpless in its grasp. It was a deep desire, one that burned into Tirron’s core and drew his actions, much like the lust spell from the Ork Priestess, but one that he had a little more control over.

Marcia squeaked as Tirron pressed to her back, sliding his hands over her hips briefly and then around her to touch Bree’s soft tunic. Bree let out a low sound as Tirron’s hands gripped her sides and he forcefully brought the three of them closer. Marcia looked over her shoulder at him and could see the desire written on his face, the way the energy brought him forward.

“Bree..” Marcia murmured, the woman pressing a finger to Marcia’s lips softly. Tirron felt the pull on his lust, his crotch pressed hard to Marcia’s back as his head went over her shoulder and Bree met his face next to Marcia’s ear.

The kiss was soft at first, a tentative touch that gauged each other. And then, feeling the power coursing between them, both their lips and Marcia as a gently sighing conduit, the kiss deepened into something more. It wasn’t a feeling driven by the pink mist, what ultimately brought Marcia and him together. Nor was it solely driven by an uncompromising lust as most of his previous lovers.

It was driven by a mutual desire for Marcia and an attraction to the energy deep within each other. It was attraction, mingled with lust, but one based in the realm of controllable actions. Bree’s tongue tasted his lips first before his met hers. She tasted of coffee and something sweet, like a flower in its prime as it called to the bees to pollinate it.

And then it was over, Bree pulling away with wide eyes and a smile. Tirron groaned as Marcia pushed back against him, grinding ever so slightly.

“And you two say I’m the tease.” Marcia objected, pointing an accusatory finger at Bree. The witch giggled, kissing Marcia’s forehead before sliding out of Tirron’s grasp and picking up her staff once more.

“As much as I enjoyed that, darlings. I must get back to work. Would you two like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?” Bree smiled gently at the girl and a little more intently at Tirron.

“I would love that. Your cooking is always to die for.” Marcia giggled, still a little heady after the very intimate moment and the power that threatened to push her resolve over the edge between the two.

The two made their goodbyes, Marcia and Bree sharing a tight hug and a chaste kiss. Tirron shared a kiss with her that was a little more intimate, the lust still high in his being.

Marcia led the way, guiding them back out of the village. Tirron knew what she wanted and he was more than game to oblige. By the time they were back into the forest, on the worn path towards Marcia’s cabin, Tirron couldn’t keep his hands off of her, swatting her bottom, gripping her side to pull her closer.

Finally, when the clearing came into view, Tirron swiped her up into his arms bridal style, carrying her quickly into the house and depositing her onto the bed as he pulled his clothes off. Marcia copied him, sliding her robe off and putting it over the nearby chair, then pulled her dress up and off, leaving her only wearing panties.

Naked, Tirron eyed her hungrily, her eyes traveling down her body, taking in her form. His eyes lingered on her clothes sex, her panties soaked through. With an impish smile, Marcia hooked her fingers and brought her panties down and off, tossing them with her dress as she spread her legs lewdly.

Tirron climbed up the bed, burying his face between her legs without hesitation, sliding his tongue up between her spread lips, a moan escaping her lips breathlessly as he brought pleasure into her being. Over the next several minutes, he brought her two orgasms easily as he ate her inside and out. His tongue was relentless on her and only bringing her nearly to a third orgasm and forcing her to the edge made him stop.

He moved up between her legs, angling his cock easily into her waiting hole as he pushed into her. She was soaking wet and beyond ready as he speared her and began thrusting into her.

“You are such a needy girl.” Tirron growled as Marcia mewed with pleasure, her mouth open in a wide O shape as he fucked her hard. Marcia pouted her lip, trying to catch her breath.

“It’s never been so bad before..” She moaned, “You just bring it out in me.. Goddess, I’m-!” Her cries increased in intensity as she reached her third orgasm in the past ten minutes, leaving her utterly broken. Tirron slowed his hips to a slow rock, leaning over to kiss her softly and cradle her to his form.

“I don’t know what to do with you, my girl.” Tirron murmured in her ear, her breath coming in quick gasps as the pleasure still permeated her body.

“Just love me. I’m your toy. I’m yours!” Marcia moaned as his hips began to thrust harder once more, building up his own pleasure within her tight walls.

“Mine! To do with as I please.. You want me to fuck your girlfriend, don’t you?” Tirron teased her, his fingers sliding down her chest and cupping her breast roughly. She gasped and nodded urgently.

“Please.. I do. I want to rub my poor little clit while you pound her!” Marcia cried, her face desperate as her pleasure built up again.

“Cum with me, my sweet slut.” Tirron growled into her ear as he peaked inside of her. In response, her voice rose up as her walls began pulsing around him, milking his cock with her own orgasm. He came hard into her, squirting almost endlessly within her sex.

In the aftermath, they were left breathless as Tirron laid next to her, pulling her against his chest, rubbing her back as they came down. His hand was relaxing her, along with the release of their lust and their energy. Soon, Marcia fell asleep in his arms, utterly drained.

Tirron felt his stomach growl, reminding him that he was hungry, but he didn’t want to extract himself from the sleeping girl and with a sigh, he let himself drift off into dreams of food, of babies, of love and lust.


	4. Pleasures, New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of POV vignettes, then a lovely dinner and body worship from the demonborn on his lovely healer.

**Part Eight: An Imaginarium**

_**Bree Rose Abrakir** _

It was with a light heart that Bree went about the rest of her day, her spirits lightened considerably since learning of the battle outside of the village. Talfen had informed her immediately after the Caravan arrived in town. Either way, it was hard to miss the influx of people that a caravan brought. Talfen took a portion of the guard to check the area, but didn’t turn out anything.

Bree learned from several of the survivors that she helped heal of Marcia's involvement and the demonborn man, Tirron, that was caught up in a lust spell. As much as she wanted to head out and help Marcia, healing the dwarf’s wounds tired her out. And she knew Marcia would be coming for some ingredients, but Bree didn’t expect her to be bonded to the demonborn.

Seeing the bond in person was a thrilling experience, as it always was, but it had nothing on the sheer energy surrounding the man. After Marcia first kissed him and then her, Bree couldn’t resist using her energy to call to the man, goading him into kissing her. Feeling his lust respond, she could see why Marcia bonded to him.

She felt the remnants of Sybil’s magic as she kissed him and with a push, cleared the rest of the pink shards away. Afterwards, she couldn’t help but send them away before the trio went far beyond what she wanted for the day. Bree wanted Marcia to enjoy the man and their bond alone for at least one day, but her invitation to dinner was a clear invitation that she wanted to go further with him.

And Bree knowing Marcia’s submissive nature, it didn’t take a genius to know Marcia would freely share him. Having shared a bed with Marcia many times, it was fun every time to goad the girl into trying new things. As Bree put away her ritual ingredients and climbed the stairs up to her bedroom, she thought of the last time Marcia and her shared a bed with a man.

It was one of the young farmers that Marcia always desired, a strong man that wasn’t as cute as Bree liked them, but had strong arms and a silent confidence. Bree seduced the man and surprised Marcia with him waiting in Bree’s bedroom one evening. It was a fun evening of being fucked in turn by the stud, but afterwards neither wanted to involve him again, due to one reason or another.

As Bree shed her clothes in her bedroom, she felt her intense need peak and she grabbed a long pale toy out of her bedside drawer, planting her face in her pillow with her bare ass in the air, sliding the toy into her without hesitation. A quick pulse of magic made the toy vibrate inside of her and she imagined being fucked by Tirron, a specimen that was far more attractive than the farmer and packing a lot more heat downstairs.

Even the toy paled in comparison, not filling her as much as she wanted at the time. She knew at the same moment, Marcia was surely being fucked by the lucky man. In her mind’s eyes, she could see Marcia’s slick pink lips being stretched by his cock. She could see the look of pleasure on the girl’s face, her lips parted open and her tongue peeking out as she begged for more.

Bree pushed her ass higher in the air as she charmed the toy to keep moving in and out of her pussy as her hands went up to her heaving breasts, pinching her nipples as she moaned out loud. Bree wished for an audience, anyone to watch her succumb to her wanton lust, but the house was empty and her grounds were far enough from onlookers that she doubted anyone could hear her needy moans.

But tomorrow, she would have an audience. Tirron and Marcia, the newly bonded couple, would watch her in turn. Bree felt a deep desire to make Marcia watch while she took Tirron in this position, her sex lewdly upturned in the air as he pounded at her. The thought was enough to push Bree over the edge and she came, nearly screaming her satisfaction to her imaginary audience.

The toy slowed its movements and then stopped as her orgasm waned, her lust satiated for the moment. She ran a hand down her belly and to her soaking wet sex, sliding the toy out and cleaning it with her tongue before returning it to it’s place. She collapsed heavily, staring up at the starry ceiling, the dark wood enchanted to show the current layout of the heavens above.

It was with a satisfied smile that she finally pushed herself out of bed and dressed in a soft robe and began preparing for a lovely dinner and an even lovelier night with her guests.

* * *

_**Ramona Drumwind** _

Holding her husband’s hand, Ramona led the way outside of town, to the small lot where their carts were parked. Most of them were abandoned, the residents staying in the various inns in the village. The guards barely gave them a second look as they passed a few huts and a small field that grew corn.

Just beyond, the carts were settled in a small clearing of trees, the area warded against harmful intruders, not that there was much left to steal besides their supplies destined to go further inland. Harvey led the way towards their cart, climbing up inside and helping her up as he sat heavily on his side, pulling a Green Leaf smoke from a small pouch by their bed.

Ramona watched him, sitting down near him and leaning back as he lit the smoke with a small match and took a big pull on the medicinal herb. He took another puff before passing it to her and Ramona took it happily, enjoying the feeling of lightness it gave her. It wasn’t often for them to smoke, as it almost always led to sex. Which was a problem when traveling with upwards of 30 other people in a series of carts.

“So Tirron, huh?” Harvey asked her with a raised eyebrow. Ramona took another lungful of smoke before passing it to him and shrugging a little playfully.

“As if you didn’t expect it.” Ramona teased back at him, “I didn’t think it would go further than flirting once in a while behind your back.. But there was something intense about him today.” Ramona admitted, watching Harvey’s face for any anger, but it never came.

“Well, he did form a bond with that girl. I mean, there’s always an energy of lust surrounding him, but it was far more intense today and especially last night when I checked on them.” Harvey nodded, taking a big hit that burned nearly half of what was left of the smoke before passing it to her.

Ramona smoked on the rest as Harvey stood up, and sure to form, began sliding his pants off and pushing up her dress, hooking his fingers in her panties and dragging them skillfully down her thigh legs. Ramona watched passively, smoking idly as Harvey’s head disappeared underneath her dress and began urgently licking at her sex.

She was already soaked from her encounter with Tirron and Harvey’s tongue was skilled from years of pleasuring her both during and before their marriage. Ramona’s head was already cloudy from the smoke and the feeling only got more intense as Harvey brought her steadily towards orgasm.

But right before pushing her over the peak, his head pulled away and then he was pulling her towards the side of the low bed where he knelt next to it, his cock sticking out achingly.

“I’ll give my approval just this once.” Harvey growled as he pushed himself into her, her legs hanging mostly off of the bed as his cock filled her perfectly. Ramona moaned freely, finishing off the smoke with the last of her breaths as he began to fuck her hard, relentlessly pushing her back towards the edge as he used her for his own pleasure.

“Just this once.. I’ll let Tirron fuck me and have his way with me.. Then we’ll be on our way and my pussy will be just for you!” Ramona promised in her husky, breathing moans. Harvey’s face twisted in pleasure at the thought and Ramona knew the man was getting off on the idea. Already, they were both on the edge.

“He’ll cum his demon seed all inside of me.. While I cum around his cock!” Ramona screamed as Harvey went over the edge, cumming hard inside of her. It triggered her own orgasm, making her nearly black-out with pleasure as the feeling brought her so high up in the air that she felt like space was around them.

And then it was over and he was laying on top of her, breathing hard in her ear as he thrust one last time inside of her before pulling out. He looked almost shamed for wanting it as she did, but she held him and kissed him and put his worries to rest.

And before long, Harvey was asleep and Ramona was left wondering herself if they were a little twisted for wanting it, for wanting Tirron to fuck her just once and then go back to his bonded, while she went back to her husband.

But the thrill inside, imagining him filling her, stretching her wider than Harvey did, was too intense to make her change her mind. Too long, she’d imagined fucking Tirron at one stop along the road or another. And this was her last chance. She’d make sure it was worth all of the twisted thoughts. She’d make sure Harvey would always find it arousing to have shared her. 

His violent thrusting was more than payment enough, the way he seemingly used her pussy to get himself off was a promise that the thought didn’t disgust him too much.

* * *

_**Sybil of Zibush** _

Sybil squeezed her thighs together, barely focused on conversation as she spoke quietly with one of her acolytes, an ork girl that was training to become a Priestess of Orianna. It was all she could do not to find Letam and provoke him into violently fucking her or to go off in search of Tirron to do the same.

It was an intense desire, unquelled by her earlier attempt to bring herself to orgasm using her hand. It was frustration, being so close to the edge but not being able to push herself over it. She needed a cock, and badly. 

“-Right?” Sipha asked, shocking Sybil out of her headspace. Sybil smiled wryly, patting the girl’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Sipha. I’ve just been really distracted since that failed raid yesterday.” The Priestess admitted. Sipha nodded with a soft smile.

“That’s understandable. I know the men didn’t really expect as much resistance, but it’s probably for the best. I’d hate to have the Lord’s Guard on us for stealing some supplies.” Sipha looked a little scared by the prospect. Sybil remembered that the last attack by the guard was what inspired Sipha to take up training to become a Priestess and more importantly, a healer.

It was just after her coming-of-age ceremony and the men had brought back a veritable feast. Sipha was flirting with one of the warriors, teasing giving up her maidenhood to him should the next raid go well. But then the guard attacked and took out many of the warriors, including the one she desired. Sybil was the one to pry her off of his body as she struggled to try and cast a spell to heal his wounds.

But even Sybil’s power wasn’t enough to save the man and Sybil pulled the girl back into the cave and the two of them put up a ward that protected the most vulnerable of the clan, the older Orks, women, and children.

Luckily, the clan pushed back the guard and had kept a low profile since. But Letam had to do something to prove himself to some up and coming Orks that wanted Letam’s chieftain position. The failed raid would do him no favors, but Letam seemed unconcerned and decided to merely wait for them to challenge him and then he’d show them why he became Chieftain.

Sipha gazed at Sybil curiously when the woman realized she was lost in thought once more, but Sipha brushed off the woman’s apologies.

“Your energy seems a little different today, Priestess. I know you said there was another magic user there, along with that healer girl from the village. Did they hurt you?” Sipha asked softly, her eyes watching Sybil intently.

“Not hurt me..” Sybil looked around the tent that they sat in, the one that only the two of them were supposed to enter. She didn’t hear anyone around, but she reached for her staff and put up a muting spell, regardless.

“I cast the Unending Lust Spell at the demonborn warrior, his name is Tirron. I knew Tumbleheart was nearby, I thought perhaps they would be called together, but I forgot the crucial rule in using that spell, set up a ward around yourself or you will become a victim.” Sybil admitted a little hesitantly, though she was happy to get it off of her chest to someone besides Letam, who forbade her to tell anyone else what happened.

The other warriors were already aware that if anyone found out, they would end up in the goblin’s mating cave with their cocks removed for good measure.

“I see.. So this Tirron.. He was fertile.” Sipha put together the pieces with surprising clarity, her eyes lighting upon Sybil’s belly.

“Yes, my dear. And I was as well.” Sybil told the girl, seeing the realization on her face. Sipha’s face went through several emotions, first surprise, then curiosity, and then it settled on happiness.

“Congratulations! I think.. I don’t know if you’re happy about it, but I think it’s awesome. I know your mother was a human, so I think it’s pretty.. Appropriate that you’ll have a half-human baby as well. Or half demonborn. I’m still not sure how that works.” Sipha giggled as Sybil shook her head in amusement.

“I am quite happy about it, my love. As you know, having a child with Letam would be inviting it to be killed by his challengers. I don’t know when he plans to reveal it, but I don’t like keeping it a secret.” Sybil frowned, still a little scared by the prospect of her baby dying while outside of her influence. Even so, she planned not to let anyone but the most trusted ones, such as Sipha, take care of it.

“He’ll come to the decision, as he always does, on his own time.” Sipha giggled and then she bit her lip as her eyes raked down Sybil’s form to her mostly bare thighs. It was rare for Sybil to see such a clear display of sexual curiosity since her potential mate’s death, but it thrilled Sybil to see it.

“Was.. was it good? You know.. Having sex with the demonborn?” Sipha asked in a quiet voice, one laced with curiosity that wouldn’t give up. Sybil nodded with a grin, squeezing her legs together once more as the memory.

“It was some of the best sex I’ve ever had. Tirron was relentless in his pursuit of orgasm and he filled me up to the brim. I was still leaking his seed when Letam took me later in the night.” Sybil admitted, seeing the faint blush on the girl’s bright green cheeks. Sipha bit her lip once more as her eyes seemingly tried to pry apart Sybil’s thighs.

“I can’t imagine what it’s like to be fucked by a man. I still want to find a mate, but sometimes I just want to cum so badly..” Sipha murmured as she squeezed her thighs together and shivered in need. Sybil debated with herself for a moment before she rose from her chair and went to the girl, raising her by the hand. Sipha followed her lead without question, standing up.

Sybil took the moment to look at the girl. She was thicker than Sybil, with wide hips more suited to childbirth than anything. Her breasts were average sized, but her bottom was larger than most and often called to Sybil’s eyes when the girl walked away. Sipha’s skin was a dark green on almost all of her body, her hair was brown, tinged with pink and purple dye. Her ears were longer than most and poked out to the side of her head and each was decorated with jewelry.

In one word, she was gorgeous and Sybil often had to put down thoughts on corrupting her acolyte. But the need that stirred inside of herself was too much to put down now that her thoughts dwelled on the girl.

“Do you touch yourself, my love?” Sybil asked as she brought Sipha closer, sliding her hands to the girl’s exposed waist. Sipha wore only a brown wrap around her chest and long skirts on her hips.

“Y-yes, Priestess. I do it a lot, but it’s hard to finish sometimes.. Like this morning..” Sipha admitted as her orange-brown eyes looked into Sybil’s dark red eyes.

“I want to see.” Sybil stated simply, making Sipha balk and look away, blushing deeply. Sybil slid her hand up Sipha’s breast in a slow motion, then gripped the girl’s chin and aimed it back at her, their eyes meeting once more. To her credit, Sipha didn’t look upset, merely embarrassed.

“W-why?” Sipha asked in a whisper. Sybil leaned down towards the girl’s face, her lips brushing across Sipha’s in a momentary kiss before going to the girl’s long ear.

“Because I couldn’t get off either. And you are a sexy girl and I’m tired of resisting that fact.” Sybil breathed into her ear, making the girl shiver with something between delight and a continued desire to be anywhere else.

“You are attracted.. To me?” Sipha asked incredulously, her mouth hanging open as Sybil pulled back and smiled at her.

“More than any other female, sweet girl.” The words brought Sipha up on her toes as she pressed her lips to Sybil’s in an inexperienced kiss. But the girl learned quickly as Sybil’s lips led her. Sybil’s hands gripped the girl’s wide hips as she slid her tongue against the girl’s lips. She tasted like honey and as their tongues met, Sipha moaned into her priestess’s mouth. Sybil’s hand pushed down into the girl’s skirts, sliding them on top of her mound. A light brushing of hair was there, thin and a little wild but it endeared the girl to her.

But right at the wrong moment, Sybil felt a push on her ward and she took down the muting spell just as a voice spoke up.

“Priestess, I am sorry to disturb you. Madam Turnrook is asking for you, she says she is having pains again.” The male voice came, one of her attendants.

“I’ll be right there Micheel.” Sybil sighed and she bent once more, brushing a kiss on Sipha’s lips, which were pouted. “We’ll continue this tomorrow, I expect you to stay chaste until then.” Sybil ordered the girl, bringing a swift agreement from Sipha, who grinned at the woman.

“Of course, my Priestess.” Sipha glanced at the door briefly, but Micheel’s footsteps were already sounding away. “The only hand in my nethers shall be yours.” Sipha smirked cheekily as Sybil swatted at her bottom.

As much as Sybil wanted to take her lust out on the girl, she knew dealing with the old Turnrook would be an ordeal that would take her out of her need. Duty always calls.

* * *

Part Nine: A Dinner, A Bath, A Massage

**_Marcia Tumbleheart_ **

Marcia woke up with a groan, her nethers sore after the rough fuck Tirron gave her before they passed out. But it was a lovely ache and she looked over at the dozing demonborn, a little trail of saliva going down his cheek as he breathed deeply. Marcia giggled quietly as she slid out of bed and went to the bathroom, relieving herself.

Her stomach growled as she headed into the kitchen and she began cooking, using the last of her pork loin along with some carrots and potatoes. Probably nothing to compare to Bree’s cooking, but it would hit the spot regardless. She opened up the shutters in the kitchen to let the evening wind air out the house, dancing around to a song in her head.

That was how Tirron caught her, humming gently to herself as she danced around the small kitchen as she finished up the meal. Utterly nude. She spotted Tirron as she turned to set the plates on the table and let out a squeak as she stumbled, his form large and imposing with a smirk.

“How.. how uh.. Long were you watching?” Marcia stumbled over her words as she watched him before putting the plates out before she dropped them. In her happiness, she’d forgotten that he might catch her. She wasn’t used to house guests. Even Bree never stayed for long after she’d gotten what she wanted and rarely slept anywhere except her own bed.

“Long enough to see your cute butt without a care in the world.” Tirron chuckled, making an even deeper blush rise up her cheeks. She managed not to stumble this time when she went back to the stove and brought the pan over to the table, putting it between the plates on the small table.

“Come eat, my love. Stop looking at my ass.” She pointed the kitchen knife at him, making him playfully raise his hands in the air. He sidled over to the table and sat down, wincing a little at the cool chair on his bottom, making her giggle and twirled the knife around and hand it to him, watching as it skillfully cut the pork loin into several strips and pile a couple onto his plate and then her plate. She took her place across from him, pouring a little wine into the small glasses next to their plates.

They ate, Tirron was clearly ravenously hungry and she realized he hadn’t eaten since she met him, but he hadn’t complained. Finishing off her glass of wine, she resolved to make sure he ate more often. The conversation over dinner was light, the two of them learning some of their food preferences.

Where Marcia preferred salads and vegetables in general, Tirron of course was a big meat eater and loved breads. His favorite food was deer meat, well-cooked or made into jerky. Hers was a good beef stew with her favorite vegetables. He finished off the last of the food at her request.

Afterwards, Marcia ran a hot bath for them in her tub. It would be a little cramped with both of them, but she surely didn’t mind cuddling up to the man. Tirron watched her from the door as she busied herself, making sure the water was hot enough, amplifying the effects with a little rune drawn in chalk on the outside of it.

She let Tirron slide in first, easing his worn body into the water, before she slid in to face him, straddling his lap as she dunked herself into the water up to her upper belly. She felt his length trapped underneath her and she enjoyed his hands as he ran them up her sides, pulling her to his chest as he reclined against the back. It submerged more of herself and she appreciated his hands slowly brushing the hot water up her back.

“So, Bree?” Tirron asked, a rumble that she heard in his chest. She worried her lip, before deciding to just be upfront with him.

“We’ve been involved sexually for.. Probably three or four months. We’ve been friends for years, but one day we were doing a ritual on the full moon. A lust based ritual. It went a little sideways while we were communing with the Moon Goddess, Rhiannon. Both of us had a little dry streak before that and well.. Rhiannon isn’t known to hide what she wants done. That was the first time we had sex, in the light of the moon on her balcony. Luckily, it was hidden from view, but afterwards, we just had so much fun that we continued.” Marcia admitted to him, the memories playing on in her head.

“When was the last time?” Tirron asked in a softer tone, his hands still rubbing her back and sides soothingly. She hummed to herself, turning back the days.

“Probably about a week ago. A week before, Bree surprised me with a man. And it was fun and stuff, but he didn’t really live up to my expectations. So last week, she took an entire day to spoil me, cooking meals for me, giving me a whole body massage, doing some light spell training. And then she worshipped me in bed for the rest of the night, made me cum probably a dozen times.” Marcia giggled as he responded with a hearty chuckle.

“Well, I hope I’m up to your expectations.” Tirron growled in her ear as she felt him grip her hips and shift his length against her sex, not angling inside of her but merely sliding between her lips.

“You are far beyond any expectations I’ve had for anyone.” Marcia purred against him, arching her back as she rubbed her little clit against his head.

“And you are, by far, the loveliest girl I’ve ever been with. My life will never be the same.” Tirron groaned as Marcia continued shifting her hips, sliding herself against him. The water didn’t provide good lubrication, but it was enough to make her release a soft moan.

“That’s certainly what you tell the girl with your child in her belly.” Marcia giggled as she shifted out of his grasp, grabbing the soap as she began to wash herself with a cloth. Tirron watched with admiration in his gaze and she knew by the aching cock that he loved her body. She washed top to bottom, making sure to get all the crevices between her legs and her bottom. She finished off with her feet, wiggling her toes near his face as she leaned against the far side of the tub between his own feet.

“Teasing girl.” Tirron growled, gripping her ankle and dunking her foot under the water, washing off the soap before bringing the toes to his lips, kissing each of them before trailing his lips down her sole, nibbling on the side of her arch.

“Your turn.” Marcia murmured quietly, passing the soap and a fresh cloth over to him before he continued working her up more. Tirron grinned at her, seeing her intention, but he was in the mood to obey. He worked up a good lather and cleaned his body. Afterward, they washed each other’s hair, taking the tip to get out little tangles and working the conditioner into their scalps. It was almost more relaxing than a massage for Marcia, but she hadn’t had a massage from his skilled hands yet.

By the time they were washing their hair out and climbing out of the tub, both of them were far beyond worked up but relaxed at the same time. Tirron dried Marcia off with roaming hands, grabbing her bottom when she didn’t expect it, cupping a breast, trailing fingers down towards her needy sex but shifting off in another direction at the last moment. When she was mostly dry and her towel was beyond damp, Tirron snapped his fingers and a deep heat filled the room, drying her off the rest of the way and evaporating the water on his own skin.

His magic was intense, as if she were standing in the middle of an inferno, but it didn’t burn her. It seemed to light his skin on fire with a pale glaze, but afterward left no marks when the energy dissipated.

“Thank you, baby.” Marcia sing-songed, tilting up on her toes to kiss him softly before she turned, grabbing her favorite after-bath lotion and going to the bed. It was a fruity cherry blossom like scent, she sniffed it, but Tirron eased it out of her hand before she could begin applying it.

“I bet this was made by your girlfriend, wasn’t it?” Tirron sniffed experimentally, seeming pleased by the smell. Marcia nodded idly, watching the way his fingers dipped into the jar and rubbed it between his fingers. As if he was reading her mind earlier, he waved his hand at her to lay down and turn over. Marcia obliged, sliding further up the bed and laying on her stomach. He climbed up on her and seated himself on her lower thighs, his cock laying heavy on her bottom as his gentle hand shifted her hair off of her neck.

She felt the jar on the small of her back, then felt his hands, slick with the lotion, begin to massage her shoulders, her neck, down her back. It was a slow process and he seemed to be enjoying it by the throb of need against her bottom. Marcia was enjoying every moment as his fingers relaxed tension she didn’t even know she had.

He shifted after a moment, sitting next to her as his hands began to work her sides and lower back. His hands skipped past her ass, working out the back of her thighs and slowly down her legs. His strong hands were an utter contrast to Bree’s, the strength in his muscles making all the difference as he soothed her muscles. He went down to her feet, rubbing in the most perfect ways that made her moan as he worked every spot in her soles.

It made muscles twitch through her body, a feeling of euphoria taking over her body. It was tinged with need, but his slow methodical process kept her from needing it too badly. Until his hands worked back up to her bottom and massaged her ass in slow circles, getting further between the cheeks with each stroke.

With his hands parting her cheeks, she knew every bit of her was on display to him. It would be embarrassing if not for the intense satisfaction it gave her to be at his mercy. His fingers pressed in and rubbed all the way down her crack, his fingers brushing teasingly against her one virgin hole.

Sure, Bree had played around a little bit, trying to goad her into taking one of her toys, but Marcia objected to anything larger than her thin fingers. Of course, Bree took that chance and fingered both of her holes in alternating strokes. It was amazing, but not something she wanted to do with any regularity.

But with Tirron’s fingers sliding around the hole, massaging more lotion into the area, she wanted him to do it. Not that she’d tell him or ever speak it aloud, she was still a little embarrassed.

But Tirron continued downward, spreading her legs further as he massaged her inner thigh, getting dangerously close to her soaked sex. But just when she thought he would, his hands moved away and he spoke up for the first time.

“Turn over, baby girl.” Tirron’s voice came roughly but not harshly, his own patience worn by the arousal he felt. Marcia slowly turned over, moving her body into action for the first time in many minutes. She bared her front to him and he started over at the top once more, rubbing the front of her shoulder and down her chest.

As his hands began on her breasts, it was the most intense feeling that bubbled deeper than her belly, pleasure as he firmly rubbed her breasts, her nipples, running in strong circles. It was almost enough to build her up, but then his hands continued down her chest and worked her sides and stomach.

Tirron’s hands worked at her hips and pelvis, sliding right down to her top of her mound, where her hair was trimmed and short. Then his hands went to cover the front of her legs, her thighs back down to her toes and then his hands made to slow descent upwards.

It was anticipation that made her legs spread as his slick fingers went up inner thighs. She couldn’t help the deep moan that escaped her lips as his fingers began working on her sex, starting at the top of her mound and slowly working down, pushing her lips inward as he rubbed at the area between her sex and her thighs. Then his fingers worked back up going on top of the lips this time.

Marcia was beyond needy as she moaned his name, making his hands seem to tremble against her, but he continued silently as he worked his fingers back down the inside of her lips, brushing her clit and her entrance. Her own juices coated his fingers now along with the lotion. But he didn’t stop, sliding in long strokes first on the outside of her lips, then on them, then in them.

It was torturous, teasingly slow, but it worked her up regardless and she came with a scream as his fingers brushed down upon her clit once more. She expected him to stop then and use her body as relief for his aching cock, but it never came.

His hands continued their slow stroking motions on her pussy. Up, down, up down, outside, on, inside, outside, on, inside. She wanted to stop him in the midst of her orgasm, but her limbs wouldn’t move. Her lips would only moan. Her body could only react to the pleasure that he built in her, making her orgasm lengthen and continue on as another built up inside of her.

She ached in every part of her body, the massage leaving each muscle vulnerable to pleasure, vulnerable to his manipulations. The pleasure was drawn out, building up over and over again until her orgasm lasted seemingly for forever, but was in reality probably ten minutes or so.

And then when his hands finally stopped their slow assault, she expected him to mount her. Again, it never came. His strong hands eased her back over onto her belly and Marcia tensed as she had an idea of what to expect. His body shifted back onto her lower thighs, his length aching with great warmth against her as his slick fingers trailed back down her back.

One hand spread her cheeks and she felt his other hand briefly slide through her pussy lips, gathering up the gooey cum that he worked up inside of her. And then those same fingers stroked her virgin hole, one of them pressing intently at the hole as his other hand went back down to her sex and began to stroke her clit once more.

Marcia moaned out for dear life as his lower fingers stroked her back closer to another piercing orgasm, while one slowly pushed into her. She tried her best to relax for him, but she couldn’t help as spasms of pleasure made her inside pulse and squeeze, making his finger almost slide out.

“That’s my good girl. Just relax for me.” Tirron’s voice came, husky with need as he slowly eased his finger in. Marcia gasped as she felt it inside of her up to his second knuckle.

“Yes.. please..” Marcia moaned in reply as he began to slide his finger and out of her slowly as his other fingers worked her clit at the same pace. It was strange to be sure, his fingers thicker than Bree’s but she still stretched easily for him.

Her mind was utterly broken when her orgasm bubbled up and she let a strangled cry out as she came hard, her ass pulsing around his finger as he rubbed her until her orgasm waned. He eased his finger out of her and his hands lightly massaged her thighs and ass.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked as he shifted his hips upward and she felt his burning hot heat pressed to her pussy.

“Yes.. Please just fuck me.. I can’t take it anymore..” Marcia cried, half sobbing in the aftermath of so much pleasure, but mostly it was just the need for him to get off. The boiling hot lust that he had burning inside of him after so much.

In response, he shifted forward and his cock split her hole open, a lengthy groan escaping his lips as he entered her pussy. The way he stretched her, she couldn’t imagine taking the man into her ass but some part of her was thrilled to try it after the gentle way he worked her so far.

Unlike the fuck they had earlier, where it was all urgency, his thrusts now were far closer to making love with her. It was the same patience and slow movements that made the massage so intense. To Marcia, as he slowly rocked himself into her, it was love personified. It was the sure way that he eased up into her until she felt his heavy balls against her inner thighs, then pulled out until only the head remained, then back into her.

It was the way his hands still massaged her ass and her back and her sides. It was the way he restrained his overwhelming need to give her an experience that paled in comparison to every single other memory put together.

As he eased himself back up into her, she felt his fingers move down between her cheeks once more, the same slick finger pressing at her hole and sliding inside. Being pierced by two things at once was thrilling in a naughty way and in the broken pieces of her mind, she resolved herself to give her last virginity to the man.

He clearly earned it. As his finger pushed into her and his thrusts came a little faster and a little more intently. His patience only went so far and his control was slipping. His finger matched the movements of his cock and Marcia felt her orgasm fast approaching as he worked himself with growing urgency.

“Mine!” Tirron growled intensely as she felt his cock begin to swell inside of her and the feeling itself was enough to push Marcia well over the edge into oblivion. The last thing she felt was Tirron’s finger pulling out of her as he gripped her ass and thrust deep into her, pulsing his burning hot seed into her pussy.

When she blearily opened her eyes a bit later, she was laying on Tirron’s chest, the man idly smoking as he brushed her hair. Her pussy and ass were sore and she still felt tingly all over from the massage, the intense pleasure. Tirron smiled at her, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I love you.” He murmured softly to the girl and Marcia felt tears fill her eyes. Hot, happy tears.

“I love you.. Gods, what do I do to deserve that.” She sighed as she shifted a little and took the offered smoke. It filled her already weary mind with a light feeling.

“I just wanted to make you feel good. I wanted to show you that I’m not all out of control with lust, but that I love and desire every inch of you. Only our second night together and I’m smitten.” He grinned as he leaned over and pressed their lips together.

“It feels like longer. Like we were always meant to be here.” Marcia murmured as she laid her head on his shoulder and stared up at his face.

“We were. It was always meant to come to this.” Tirron agreed, taking a long puff from the smoke. “Just don’t expect that massage every night. Maybe once a week if you are a good girl.” Tirron teased and she slapped at his chest playfully.

“If that’s my treat for being a good girl, I’ll do anything you say.” Marcia teased back, making him quirk his eyebrow up curiously.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind, girl.” He growled and took another puff before passing it. Marcia took the last few puffs before it was done with and then he laid down, pulling her into his arms. They kissed for a while, sharing soft words with one another as the green leaf took their minds away and relaxed them the last bit for sleep to come take hold.

All Marcia could think about was his last words before he fell asleep, “I love you, Marcia.” It was a tenderness that she knew he didn’t show in his life. It was a feeling deep in her chest, deep in her stomach, deep in her mind. She was his, utterly.


	5. The Ritual of Blood and Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a somber funeral, the group's planned date goes awry. An attack by the goblins and Priestess threatens everything.

**Part Ten: The Prayer**

_**Tirron Maldrek** _

Tirron stared down at the grave as Pitrin’s coffin was lowered inside. Nearby, four other coffins were being lowered at the same moment, the Priest of Ehlo conducting the services and casting the magic that let the bodies slowly descend in their bodies’ final resting place.

It was a sober moment, one arm around Marcia as she sniffled a little bit. Despite not knowing the men that died, it was clear she felt the loss of life and took death personally. Harvey stood on the other side of the graves, next to the Priest and across from the rest of their group gathering in a small cemetery outside of town. Ramona and Autumn stood next to Tirron, Ramona soothing the girl as she silently cried. It was a similar scene with the other men’s significant others, though Tirron would be hard pressed to name the women, as much as the men’s names were seared into his soul.

Pitrin, Erik, Mival, Vincent, Taran. Five men that he fought and bleed alongside. Part of him felt guilty, after their sacrifice he wasn’t out hunting their killers, but rutting with his new mate. Erik left a wife and a young girl of around 8. Mival had a couple lovers among the girls of age in the caravan. Vincent had a pregnant wife. Taran left behind a lover, one of the older women in the caravan.

But in the gathering before the burial, Tirron spoke with them a little and none seemed mad, just upset about the loss of their loved ones. No one begged him to hunt down the Orks. No one claimed he wasn’t doing his part.

It was simply his own guilt for surviving where his comrades died.

“Miss Tumbleheart, would you lead us in prayer as we lay these men to rest?” The elderly Priest’s words came gentle, but strong. Marcia slipped out of Tirron’s grasp, kneeling at the middle grave, Pitrin’s. 

“Today, we lay these men to rest. We all come from the light and after death, that is where we return. I pray to the Gods of the Six, see these lost souls to their next life. Please, guide their spirits to a place where they can rest. May Ehlo’s Light guide their way. May Jevoh’s Justice cleanse their souls. May Rhiannon’s Love embrace them. May Zil’s Chaos repurpose their bodies. May Semalin’s Anger smite their enemies. May Umbrite’s Fate put them to rest. By the Holy Six, goodbye Pitrin, goodbye Erik, goodbye Mival, goodbye Vincent, goodbye Taran.” Marcia’s words were solemn, invoking the will of the Gods. 

As she spoke their names of the gods, Tirron felt the air stirring. It was a powerful feeling and one he’d only experienced once before during his parent’s funeral. But now, unlike then, he wasn’t overcome with emotion and on the edge of his sanity. Sure, he felt guilty now but it wasn’t the mindless rage that characterized the time after his parent’s deaths.

After she spoke Taran’s name, the Priest waved his staff and the dirt began returning to the graves. Marcia kept her place, soon joined by Autumn as she paid her respects. The other wives, lovers, and child took their places at the respective graves as the dirt packed on top of their loved ones. Ramona leaned against Tirron, pressing her face to his arm as she held back her tears.

Harvey just stared solemnly at the ground and Tirron did not pity himself any more. Harvey was feeling far more guilt and responsibility for the men’s deaths. But much like Tirron’s own, it was misplaced and no one was berating him for it. Death was a fact of life and all warriors take the chance of meeting the Gods in one battle or another.

Marcia consoled Autumn as the ceremony ended and the others began leaving the graveyard. The Priest escorted the rest of the caravan away, leaving those close to the dead men behind.

Tirron waited with Ramona, Autumn, and Marcia as Harvey went to each grave and said his own prayer. The others were all gone by the time Harvey was done with his personal respects. When he turned back to them, his face was marked by tear-streaks, but his face was strong once more and held a sort of acceptance.

“My friends, I’d very much like a drink right about now.” Harvey smiled, making Autumn bust out in giggles. It was a bit hysterical, but no one could blame the girl for being a little out of sorts. The group headed back into town, finding a slightly cramped booth in the corner away from onlookers.

Harvey and Tirron took one side while Autumn sat between the two women on the other side. The barmaid appeared after a few minutes. Harvey ordered a large pitcher of ale for the men to share along with some wine for the ladies. Tirron broke the atmosphere by telling a funny story about Pitrin being scared shitless by a snake in his pack one day when they were out hunting.

Autumn got a particular kick out of it, leading into a story about him singing a funny song to cheer her up one day, the act that led to their relationship. Ramona reminisced about the way he helped her cook one day for the children. Harvey told the story of the first time he saw Pitrin’s normally emotionless facade crack, when Harvey presented the man with his first bag of coin. The young man immediately went out and bought a new sword and spent the rest of it getting drunk.

The funny stories brought them out of their dark thoughts and the conversation turned to lighter topics for a while. The day continued and the group ordered lunch at Harvey’s insistence, the veritable buffet that was brought more than filled them up. And they were well into their drinks, enough so that Marcia and Ramona had to cut their lovers off before they ended up truly drunk.

But no one stopped Autumn from finishing another cup of wine and she was a little too drunk to go on. Ramona and Harvey carried her upstairs to their room and briefly Tirron wondered if there was something there, the way the girl clung to both Ramona and Harvey. But it was merely wishful thinking on Tirron’s part, as messed up as it was. If Tirron was going to end up fucking Ramona, Harvey should have at least one free pass as well.

Tirron and Marcia cuddled up in the booth for a little while longer until she gathered him and they headed back the same path that they took last time they left this inn, ending up standing before Bree’s house once more.

* * *

**Part Eleven: Dinner Ruined**

_**Bree Rose Abrakir** _

Bree worked over the stove, making Marcia’s favorite beef stew. The oven was baking a loaf of bread, warming the entire large kitchen. She wore a light shift, glancing at the clock occasionally as she finished up the stew. She wanted time to get dressed and maybe put on a little makeup before her guests arrived.

“The things I do for this girl..” Bree murmured to herself as she finished up preparing the stew and put it on a low fire. It was earlier afternoon and Bree spent most of the day cleaning up her bedroom, arranging lavender and orange scented candles on a few of the surfaces. She cleaned her toys, had a lovely bath that left her skin smelling of coconut and vanilla, and worked a little around the house, doing her daily tasks for her goddess Rhiannon.

In the back of her mind, she felt their energy close by and she took the moment to get dressed, putting on a long black dress that bared her shoulders and neck. The flowing sleeves went down to her forearms and at the bottom hung small moon pendants. Underneath, she put on a pair of lacy black panties and a pair of flat black shoes.

On her neck, she put on her favorite necklaces, a silver chain that had a five pointed star with colored gems at each tip. She braided into three strands, one for each side and the top, which she then braided together behind her back and brought the single thick braid over her shoulder.

A light coating of makeup later, she checked herself out in the mirror and knew the two of them would be very attracted to her.

Her wards tingled when they approached her front door, but seemingly at the worst moment, she had a feeling of disaster. She hurried to the door, surprising the couple that stood at her doorstep that were making out a little heavily. Bree smiled at them wryly, but shook her head.

“The wards around the caravan are taken down.” Bree said simply at Tirron’s piercing look. The two of them reacted immediately, Marcia pulling her wand out of her robe and Tirron gripping the handle of the sword on his hip.

Bree waved her staff towards the kitchen, making sure nothing would burn, but dinner was already ruined. She led the way with a quick pace towards the eastern gate. Bree raised her staff in alarm at the guards, but they were just trainees. Heedless, Tirron took up the point, drawing his sword as they walked the road in silence. Bree couldn’t foresee what they were walking into, only the simple fact that the wards were taken down.

“Be careful, demonborn. There is likely a magical in their midst.” Bree told him quietly as they went into trees that obscured the caravan’s location.

“Noted. Be careful, ladies.” Tirron growled as he hid behind a tree, then darted forward to the next and the next until he could see what was going on. It didn’t surprise him to see a large group of goblins, with none other than Sybil standing guard as she urged them to hurry up. She didn’t look happy at all, scowling and cursing at the small green creatures.

Tirron turned towards the women who hid behind trees close to him. He pointed to the two of them and then towards Sybil. A clear signal for them to take care of the priestess. Bree and Marcia nodded together and took one look at each other before Marcia darted to stand close to Bree.

“I’m going to cast a ward around her to keep her from trying that spell on Tirron again. If she does, it’ll backfire against her. I need you to keep her distracted while I prepare something that should knock her out.” Bree told her lover, Marcia nodded before Bree kissed her strongly and darted out from behind the tree just as Tirron went towards the nearest goblins, slicing them in two before they could even react.

Bree began chanting her warding spell as Marcia came out behind her and began casting ice spells at the priestess, keeping her on the defensive as Sybil screamed in goblin tongue. The enemies reacted at once, probably 13 of them appeared from various carts and began to mob Tirron.

But neither Bree or Marcia could react, focused on keeping Sybil distracted.

“You look like you are glowing, Sybil. Anything you want to tell us?” Marcia teased the woman, casting a patch of ice behind the ork woman then a fireball at her feet. Predictably, the Ork stepped backwards and slipped on the ice, just as the ward came into place around her. It wouldn’t keep her locked in, but at least kept the Priestess from casting lust spells.

“I could say the same to you, Tumbleheart. I bet you haven’t stopped fucking since our last meeting.” Sybil grinned, noticing the ward and casting a strong lightning spell at Marcia. The girl darted out of the way at the last moment, but her arm was still singed.

“Don’t let the jealousy go to your head, love!” Marcia laughed as she kept the Ork distracted. Bree focused on her task, drawing a ritual circle in the grass with some conjured paint. She wished she’d brought her materials, but her mind was set on her two companions at the time.

“Get off of me, you fuckers!” Tirron’s deep voice growled angrily and Bree looked over just in time to feel his intense fire magic as it raged around him, burning three of the goblins to a crisp that were holding onto him and stabbing his midsection. The man was wounded, but didn’t seem to care as he sliced the head off of another goblin.

“You might want to care for your man, Marcia. My little friends are a little.. Stabby!” Sybil cackled as she waved her staff over her head. Where Marcia thought the spell was coming for her, instead it arched towards the goblins. It managed to get four of them in its radius and they screeched with power, their movements becoming impossibly faster.

“Marcia, go!” Bree called out as she finished her spell and cut her palm open as she pressed it to the ritual circle. A pulse of energy came forward and shot out of Bree’s other hand towards the Priestess. Sybil wasn’t expecting it, but dodged out of the way, the blast hitting her shoulder and knocking her spinning into one of the trees behind her.

Bree was drained, but Marcia took the chance to dart towards Tirron as he engaged the four remaining goblins that got far too many slices and stabs with their small curved swords. But Tirron’s rage carried him forward, taking out one, then two with one slice. The last powered up goblin screeched in his language and all of the others fled at once.

Bree was powerless to stop them from grabbing Sybil’s body and carting her off to safety. Tirron was down on one knee, blood pouring from several wounds as Marcia worked feverishly above him to heal some of the worst ones.

“Bree!” Marcia cried and the witch pushed to her feet and paced over to them. She could feel Tirron’s energy out of control and his consciousness dwindling as the blood loss got worse. Bree panted as she drew a small circle on his neck with her blood.

“Help me..” Bree murmured to the girl and Marcia pricked her palm, both of them pressing their bloody hands to it. The effect was immediate, a pulse of energy that brought all of his out of control fire back into his core and put him to sleep, slowing his heart rate down.

Just in time, Bree heard shouts from the rallied guards, but it was too little too late for them to join the battle. Talfen was there, though, and he ordered them to search the area after Marcia explained that goblins and the Ork Priestess were here. Bree sat heavily next to Tirron’s unconscious body, thinking for hopefully the last time that she should have prepared more for this. She skipped a couple of the rituals that would help in a battle like this in her haste to prepare for the dinner with the bonded. Never again.

“Can you walk, Bree baby?” Marcia asked as she knelt next to the woman, pressing her hand to her forehead and then cheek, feeling for her signs of exhaustion.

“I think so, my girl. What about Tirron? We need to get him back to the house.” Bree pushed herself to her feet with Marcia’s help.

“A couple of guards are going to help. Come on.” Marcia ducked under Bree’s arm and half lifted her. Bree was impressed that the girl was still able to keep going, she’d spent a lot of power in the first with the woman. But love kept her moving, worried over her love. And likely the bond itself was fueling her.

Two of the bigger guards managed to lift Tirron, following the two women at a slow pace. Tirron was not a small man and he was pretty much all dead weight. Neither girl could even spare a featherweight spell to spare them the task.

It took a little longer to get back to the house, Bree could barely even keep her eyes open, but Marcia didn’t complain and merely encouraged her to keep going. When she was back under her wards, Bree felt a little better, but still barely kept her grip on her staff.

The guards brought Tirron upstairs at Bree’s request and deposited him on the bed on top of a spare blanket Marcia laid down to keep Bree’s silky sheets clean of blood. Luckily, Tirron wasn’t bleeding much anymore.

Bree only noticed the guards leaving by the wards feeling safer. She used her staff to limp over to the bed and sit heavily next to Tirron. She reached up to feel his forehead and he was burning up. Bree frowned, her mind racing as Marcia took off her robe and draped it over a chair, leaving her in a beautiful yellow sundress.

“I need your help, Bree. Are you up for it?” Marcia asked with a worried smile, starting to undress Tirron until he was nude. Various cuts and stabs marked his body. His legs, his torso, shoulders, arms, nothing seemed to be spared except his handsome face.

“I’ll help however I can. What are you intending?” Bree asked, reaching over to the drawer where her toy lay, taking out a small purple crystal. She hated to use it, but desperation called for it.

“A Ritual of Blood and Bond. I don’t see any alternative, besides healing his wounds one by one and I’m already beyond tired.” Marcia seemed resigned to it and Bree didn’t see many options either. His wounds would only get worse in the time it took them to recover their energy.

“Very well. You shall be the conduit, I suppose?” Bree asked, Marcia nodding. Bree shook her head, sighing as she brought the crystal to her lips and focused on absorbing the energy stored in the core of it. It wasn’t much, but it would have to be enough.

“Let's do this.” Bree nodded towards Marcia and the girls began to prepare the ritual.

* * *

**Part Twelve: The Ritual of Blood and Bond**

_**Marcia Tumbleheart** _

The battle took its toll on her, both in terms of energy and on her heart. Seeing Tirron being attacked so harshly was painful, even as she had to focus on keeping Sybil out of the fight.

And she utterly failed in that duty. She failed in making sure the woman didn’t hurt them. She failed in making sure she didn’t get away.

It was with a heavy heart that Marcia helped Bree gather supplies from her study downstairs, a jar of white paint, crushed lifeberries, and a bundle of incense that included green leaf and several other herbs.

She arrived back upstairs to find the room lit by candles and Bree mostly naked, wearing only a lovely pair of black panties. Marcia stared for a moment before bringing the supplies to the bedside table.

“I’d wanted to seduce both of you tonight, don’t think that’s gonna happen now.” Bree joked as she took the paint and began drawing the circle on his chest, a four pointed star. Marcia slid her dress off, then her bra and took her spot on Tirron’s other side as Bree smeared the berry paste on each point of the star, Afterward, she took the incense and lit it, waving it around the room. The air filled with a hazy smoke that settled in the air and gave Marcia a light high.

She’d need it, she thought to herself. Her eyes lingered on her lover’s face and its passive look. He was breathing roughly and the previous spell seemed to be wearing off.

“Let’s hurry. You know the invocations, right?” Bree asked needlessly, her panic increasingly. Bree nodded, leaning over Tirron’s body as she kissed Marcia softly. “Calm down, my love. This will work.” Bree’s touch calmed Marcia’s frayed nerves.

“Yes. Go ahead.” Marcia sighed as she got up on her knees. Bree’s hands worked on Marcia, drawing the mirror of the ritual sigil on Marcia’s lower belly. Lastly, she ran her lifeberry smeared hand down to Marcia’s mound and drew a messy symbol, a six pointed star and a crescent moon inside.

“I call out to the Goddess Rhiannon and pray that she answers our call. Love to love.” As she said those words, Marcia shifted herself over Tirron, gripping the man’s soft cock. It began to harden under her grip and she aimed herself down. “Bond to bond.” Marcia eased herself down on the man, taking him inside of her. She wasn’t as wet as she wanted to be, but the heady feeling of the ritual set in and she felt a wind begin to stir around the room.

“Blood to blood.” Bree called out loudly and Marcia took the offered knife, pricking both of her palms. Bree took the knife and carefully cut Tirron’s sides, blood oozing thick from the wounds. Marcia pressed her bloody cuts to the wounds and immediately felt energy begin to flow between them.

“In the light of our devotion, in the dark of our hearts. Please hear my call, Moon Goddess. We offered the remainder of our magic, the love in our hearts.” Bree chanted over and over, the feeling of energy in the room becoming more intense with each repetition. Marcia felt Tirron ache inside of her and a groan escaped his lips, the first sound he made since the battle.

Marcia felt her body drained of energy, draining into the smoke that began to surround them. She felt it as the spirit of Rhiannon entered the room, the windows sliding open as the late evening moonlight came into the room. The smoke flowed to the spirit and formed a vaguely humanoid body. Bree’s part was over and she knelt on the floor next to Tirron’s body, her face downturned.

“I welcome my very body as a conduit of your spirit, Moon Goddess. This man is my bonded and my blood and I worry for his life. I welcome my body as your conduit, Lady Rhiannon.” Marcia chanted and the smoke flowed over to her. She felt a gentle hand on her cheek as her breath left her body.

“I shall grant you this boon, child of Ehlo. Let your heart be still.” The spirit spoke to her in a husky, deep voice. And then the smoke flowed at her all at once, her once empty lungs filling up to the brim with the smoke as the Goddess’s energy flowed into her, down through her core and out from the places where her body met Tirron’s. Her hands and her sex, energy flowed like electricity and Marcia’s mind filled with an intense happiness as Tirron’s wounds began to heal and his lungs gasped for air.

The Goddess’s presence inside of her started her body moving on his, sliding up and down. Pleasure bloomed inside of Marcia and Tirron’s pleasured gasps told her that he was safe once more. But the ritual wasn’t over.

“This is my gift to you!” Marcia’s voice echoed out of her lips, the sound mixing between her own and the Goddess’s spirit. Almost immediately, Marcia felt her orgasm blossom and flow through her body, just as she felt Tirron begin to pulse inside of her. And then just as suddenly as it happened, it flowed away and she felt the spirit flow out of her mouth in the form of smoke. It took the pleasure, the orgasm, and his seed inside of her and the Goddess stood before her in a much more solid form.

Her hair was bright brown, her eyes were a charcoal grey, her face was utter beauty. Rhiannon’s lips pressed to her own and she gasped as she felt the intense energy touching her own.

“Do not forget this boon, child of Ehlo. When I have need of you, heed my message. For now, your bonded is safe. He shall sleep for a time and then he shall be yours once more. Goodbye, my children.” Rhiannon’s words came as the form floated back towards the window and then disappeared as the smoke dispersed into the wind.

Marcia was left trembling, tears falling down her cheeks as Tirron softened inside of her and his breathing came regularly once more. His wounds were closed and healed, only the faintest scars remaining. But as Marcia looked at her hands, the scars were more prominent and Marcia doubted they would go away anytime soon.

“Come, my love. You need to eat.” Bree murmured to the girl as she helped Marcia off of his body. Her legs didn’t want to work and she nearly collapsed if not for Bree’s strong grasp. Slowly, they made their way downstairs and Bree fed Marcia without complaint, praising the girl for the ritual, the healing, and the way she kept Sybil occupied.

Marcia felt her guilt lessen at Bree’s praise, but she still felt she could have done better.

“I see that guilt in your eyes, girl. It is misplaced. There is nothing that can be done to predict the Ork’s actions. She is crafty and knew you were expecting her to attack you. I don’t think she’ll be waking up anytime soon, though. The spell I nailed her with will keep her out of commission for a couple days at least. She’ll be wary next time she wants to fuck with us.” Bree grinned and Marcia felt the rest of her worries slide away.

Marcia loved the dinner, even though it would have hit much better without the sorrowful circumstances. Afterward, Marcia had a little more strength and Bree easily convinced her to bathe.

Marcia relaxed in the hot water as Bree went off to clean up Tirron’s body. Marcia still felt the tingle of the Goddess’s power and it was utterly intoxicating, unlike anything else she’d ever felt. It was a power that could grant any wish, overcome any enemy, it could tear down buildings with a single wave, or level a mountain that stood in the way.

The power inspired her lust and though she was sore, she needed something to occupy the remaining worry in her soul. And right on cue, Bree walked in, sliding her panties off as she walked and without a word, slid right into the bath opposite Marcia.

“Tirron is feeling a little better. His fever is gone completely and he groaned when I was washing him. I’m sure he’ll be a little sore tomorrow, but sore is better than dead.” Bree told her. Marcia’s dam broke as a sob slipped out of her throat, her eyes tearing up.

“I thought he was going to die.. I was so worried that she wouldn’t answer our call.. Bree, I can’t live without him!” Marcia cried and Bree easily gathered the girl in her arms, pulling the girl’s head to her chest as she cried. Bree stroked her hair softly and shushed her with sweet words.

Marcia cried it out, ridding herself of the feelings that plagued her since the threat was known. Her heart hardened just a bit and as the tears waned, Marcia promised herself that she would do better next time. She was the healer, His healer. No matter if she was a slut for him or Bree, keeping him safe was her priority. She should have split her attention between Sybil and Tirron, keeping him healed up while distracting Sybil. Or they could have gone in with a better plan, but it was too late to worry about that.

Bree began washing Marcia, the girl pliant and her thoughts drifted away as she focused on Bree’s skilled hands. After she was clean, Bree turned the girl to lay her back on Bree’s chest and Bree’s hands went down her belly and rubbed at her sex as she murmured lovely words into Marcia’s ear.

It was an amazing feeling Bree’s hands once more, a contrast to Tirron’s strong hands but no less arousing. Bree knew what she was doing, had an intimate knowledge of Marcia’s pleasure points after months of playing around.

“Goddess, I love you..” Marcia moaned as Bree’s fingers stroked her clit and with the other hand, fingering her with hooked fingers to touch the best spot. Bree giggled in the girl’s ear, nibbling on her earlobe as Marcia’s moans came more intently.

“Cum for me, baby.” Bree’s husky words came and Marcia couldn’t hold back the orgasm that exploded inside of her, her whole body twitching as she came hard. Marcia went limp on Bree as her pleasure waned and left her feeling beyond tired.

“Come on, sweet girl.” Bree murmured and helped the girl out of the tub, drying off and then off to Bree’s bed, where Marcia cuddled up naked up to Tirron. Bree pressed up to Marcia’s back, wrapping her arm around the girl’s waist as the two of them slowly fell asleep.


	6. For The Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of revelations and fluff, after being revived by the Goddess Rhiannon, Tirron discovers his newest lover.

**Part Thirteen: Lucky Tirron**

**Tirron Maldrek**

It was with a groan that Tirron woke up, the early morning breeze filtering into the room. Several feelings occurred to him at once, a deep ache in his body, anxiety about the battle that was barely over by the time he remembered losing consciousness, and lastly, warmth on each side of him.

Marcia was on one side of him, closest to the door with her body halfway on top of his. Tirron could feel her furry nethers brushing against the side of his hip, her thigh hugging his.

And strangely, Bree was on his other side, a little less lewdly cuddled up to him, but still had an arm thrown over his chest and her hand was intertwined with Marcia’s.

He took stock of the last things he remembered, Sybil’s wicked chanting and the goblins who moved so fast that his eyes could barely see them. But still he fought, driven by rage and a desire to protect those he loved, which included Bree, Ramona, Harvey, Autumn, and the rest of the caravan. But most of all, he had to keep Marcia and their unborn child safe.

And after he slaughtered the goblins, he could feel himself losing steam far too fast, blood seeping from countless wounds that only began to truly hurt in the immediate aftermath of the battle. And then there was nothing.

He didn’t know how long he was in a nameless space, a place where he could only feel faint pain and little else. And then the wind came, turning his body around in the space and the full moon was there right in front of him. And then the Moon morphed into a woman. A tall woman, taller than him. She wore a bright purple dress with dark brown curly hair that went down past her ass.

Her face was plump, her hips wide, her lips upturned in a smile. As he floated closer to her, suddenly he felt her intense energy and a pleasure enveloped him.

“I am the Moon, darling Tirron. There are two people in your world that called to me, put their lives on the line to save your own. Your bonded girl who holds your child deep in her womb and my elven child. Even now, your dearest is putting her magic on the table for me to take.” The woman spoke, a husky voice that seemed to wrap around him, even nerve tingling with power in the nameless space.

“I am giving you life, Tirron. Bringing you back from the brink of death because of love, because of the bond that you share with her. I do this for a boon, for a promise from you.” Tirron gasped as he felt as if he were buried deep within his lover.

“Yes, my Goddess.” Tirron groaned as he stared into her eyes, a shining depth to them. She seemed pleased for a moment as she floated closer and touched his cheek with her light brown hand.

“You are so full of love and devotion. So full of power.” She seemed to purr into his ear. “There is a coming trial, one that is put before you, before Marcia, before Bree Rose, even before the other that carries your child, and before one other that shall be revealed to you. You’ll answer my call when it comes.” She spoke to him and her words pierced deep into him and he felt orgasm surge through his body, in another place. But it was whisked away just as quickly as it came and her form shimmered with power.

“I will, my Goddess. I shall not let you down.” Tirron told her, sure as the love he felt inside, as sure of the rage that settled deep within him. Even if he had to collaborate with the Ork Priestess, he would fulfill this promise in exchange for his life.

“I know you won’t, my child. Remember, you will know my signs when they come. Goodbye, Tirron.” The Goddess pressed her lips to his, a deep energy passing through him momentarily. And then she was gone. And the nameless space was replaced with vivid dreams. Dreams of Marcia and him living to an old age and raising several children. Bree was there, Sybil was there with his half demonborn, half Ork child. 

There were some missing pieces to the dream and he couldn’t work them out before the dream shifted and became a battle between his group and another group of people that appeared to be human, but took on dark shapes after they fell in battle.

And if he had dreams after that, Tirron didn’t remember them. The only thing that came afterward was waking up between the two girls.

“Goodmorning, lucky boy.” Bree’s voice pierced his deep thoughts and he glanced at the elven woman just as her head shifted forward and their lips met for the second time in two days. It was a welcome feeling after the battle and the crazy events that followed, the vision of Rhiannon and the dreams afterward. Her lips were soft and her hand caressed his cheek, running through his facial hair.

“What happened while I was out?” Tirron groaned as Bree pressed harder to him, sliding her thigh against his. Bree shrugged playfully.

“A little ritual to heal you, basically bring you back from the dead.” Bree stated simply, “We ate dinner without you, I rubbed your girl’s needy sex in the bathtub and then we went to bed. Marcia got up to pee, I snuggled up to you, we fell back asleep. You know, normal stuff.” Bree giggled huskily as her thigh came up and rubbed against his aching cock.

“Sounds pretty normal to me, wish I’d have been there to watch though.” Tirron replied as Bree’s hand trailed down his belly and gripped his length, stroking it slowly. A groan escaped his lips and Marcia stirred against him, her eyes flitting open. A deep happiness took her features and she threw herself on top of him, her legs on each side of his stomach as she showered his face in kisses.

“My goddess, I love you so much! I almost lost you! Never again!” Marcia cried, her words only quieted when he gripped the sides of her neck and pulled their lips together. After thoroughly making out with her, she watched him glassily. Throughout it all, Bree didn’t stop stroking his length.

“My love, I missed you too.” Tirron said with a little groan, Marcia’s eyes going wide at the sound as she looked over to Bree and saw where her hand went, but smirked at the woman before looking back to Tirron. He couldn’t help the surge of satisfaction that her teasing smile gave him, along with Bree’s insistent stroking.

“You have no idea how amazing Bree’s fingers are.” Marcia teased him as his hands went up to the girl’s hips and gripped them tightly.

“I have an idea. She told me you came all over them last night.” Tirron ran his hand up her body, gripping her breast momentarily before sliding up the back of her neck, gripping her hair and bringing their lips back together. Next to them, Bree shifted and leaned over Tirron’s lower body, sliding her lips around the head of him as her hands stroked the rest of his length.

It didn’t take long for Tirron to buckle under the pleasure, groaning into Marcia’s mouth as their tongues met. His orgasm came barrelling through his being like a bull and he began pulsing into her mouth. Bree took it like a pro, licking the underside of his head and he came into her waiting lips. As soon as she milked the last of his seed, she sat back up and took Tirron’s hand away from Marcia’s hair, gripping it herself and tilting Marcia’s head up and letting the creamy seed leak from her mouth into Marcia’s before kissing the girl roughly, sharing the rest of the messy meal.

Tirron watched, rapt in attention and not going soft for a second. Seeing Marcia handled so roughly by Bree was such a turn-on and Marcia clearly enjoyed it by her moans. Tirron’s hands pushed at Marcia’s hips, easing the girl down his waist. Seeing his intention, Bree gripped his freshly sucked cock and angled it so that as Marcia’s hips moved down, he pierced her. Marcia cried out in pleasure, trembling under the assault of his length as he continued pushing her down until he was completely embedded within her.

“That’s our girl.” Bree moaned at the girl as Marcia began rocking her hips, sliding his length in and out of her. Tirron looked at the bronze skinned woman hungrily and arched his eyebrow before nodding at her wordless question. Bree shifted on the bed, climbing up until her pussy hung above Tirron’s face, her body facing Marcia. Tirron’s hands pulled her hips down and his tongue began an assault on her light brown sex.

He enjoyed the sight of it in the moments before she descended on his face. Her sex was mostly shaved, the lips and area above her clit bare, but the hair on her small mound was shaped into a strip. Her lips were a lighter brown than her skin and the inside was deep pink. And she was very wet.

Tirron enjoyed the taste of her, the smell of her. Both were faintly coconut and vanilla and drove his senses wild. He was barely able to focus on Bree as Marcia began riding him in earnest, her hands on his lower belly as she rocked herself up and down.

“Your man has a way with his tongue, Marcia. Goddess, I could keep him chained up giving me pleasure for hours and I wouldn’t have enough.” Bree teased Marcia, the girl whined as she worked herself harder, building up to a strong orgasm.

“Please don’t, then I’d have to come all the way here for this.” Marcia teased back in a breathless voice. Bree giggled as she wriggled her hips, Tirron’s tongue delving deep within her. She tasted as good as Marcia did and between the two of them, he was close once more. And he wanted Bree to cum with them, so his lips sucked around her clit as his tongue began its final assault.

Bree’s voice rose in high moans, Marcia’s echoing it as the two girls gripped each other to stay upright and then it happened. Tirron came first, squirting hard inside of Marcia, who came from his thrusting up into her. Bree was last, seemingly getting worked up beyond a normal orgasm, her gasps coming harder and harder before her floodgates opened.

Tirron’s mouth was flooded as he pushed his tongue back into her, tickling up to her good spot and she buckled over, only Tirron’s grip on the woman’s hips kept her pussy within licking distance and he was not done.

Marcia giggled breathlessly as Bree laid her head on Marcia’s thigh and gasped for air as Tirron’s tongue took a path up past her open sex to her ass, sliding around the puckered hole before pushing into her. Bree panted, unable to even form words as his tongue snaked inside of her and massaged her most intimate area. 

Marcia leaned back, still pierced by his cock, but satisfied for the moment. Her hands began stroking Bree’s hair softly, whispering nothings to her as Tirron ate her viciously. Tirron’s hands lifted Marcia up off of his cock and his hand gripped Bree’s hair, pushing her face towards where he knew Marcia’s messy pussy to be.

“Eat!” Tirron growled fiercely, determined to show Bree that it wasn’t her in charge here. Marcia’s moans came immediately as Bree seemingly began licking the girl’s cum covered pussy inside and out.

Tirron continued his assault, switching from hole to hole to clit and back again, working her steadily back up to an orgasm. It didn’t take long as the normally dominant girl was dominated, she was pushed over the edge easily when Marcia came on her tongue.

Afterward, Tirron shifted Bree and Marcia back to each side of him, their heads on his shoulders as he stroked their backs.

“Too much, baby?” Tirron asked Bree as he angled her chin upward and she had a vaguely surprised look on her face, but shook her head.

“No.. I’ve just never really been dominated like that before. Maybe by a man wanted to be in control with a rough fuck, but it wasn’t even about your pleasure..” Bree rambled until Tirron tilted his head down and caught her lips. She wasn’t even hesitant to meet his tongue, the tongue that partook in each of her holes.

“It’s about time somebody took control of you.” Marcia giggled as she drew lazy circles on Tirron’s chest. Bree giggled a little as their lips separated.

“I haven’t even had your cock yet and I’m just plain yours now.” Bree murmured, laying her head back down.

“Both of you are mine.” Tirron growled, gripping them closer. They dozed for a while until Tirron’s stomach growled. Marcia cursed quietly.

“I told myself I wouldn’t let you go hungry again!” She complained. Bree broke out in giggles and stretched out in bed before climbing out.

“Then come on, sweet girl. Let's make.. Our. Man. some breakfast.” Bree smirked at her, making Marcia blush and nod. She tilted her face up and Tirron caught her lips in a soft kiss.

“I love you.” He murmured against her lips and she repeated the phrase back to him before sliding out of bed and going hand in hand with Bree out of the room. Tirron relaxed into the bed, thinking back on the Goddess’s words. Marcia, Bree, Sybil, and at least one other person would be this close to him, as far as the Goddess’s intentions went.

He couldn’t imagine fucking Sybil again, as much as the thought of dominating her and helping her out of her evil ways seemed to arouse him. But the time would come and though he wanted to make sure his girls were fine with it, it felt as if they had little choice in the matter.

Tirron resolved to make sure to explain it to them, the vision in its entirety before such a situation came up. He slid out of bed and his legs were a little shaky, but he managed to work out the soreness and go into the bathroom. He relieved himself before running a bath and cleaning himself up.

By the time he made it downstairs, he was looking presentable once more, his hair tied back in a ponytail and his beard brushed out and reassembled. If nothing, he looked forward to what more surprises the Goddess had in store for him.

* * *

**Part Fourteen: Waiting and Wanting**

**Sipha Grace Yawnmere**

Sipha looked down upon her lady with a frown, her brows creased in worry. The day was passing by in a blur as she waited on her to wake up, to finally wake up from her magically induced sleep.

The day before, Sybil was sent with the goblins to steal supplies from the same caravan they attacked before. Letam assured her that it would be safe, that it was pretty much unprotected, but had a ward around it that his scouts claimed was a simple spell to keep evil-doers out of the area.

It was a simple thought that brought tears to Sipha’s eyes. They, the orks and goblins, were evil-doers. While she liked to think that they were just trying to make a living, it was simply not true. She’d encountered a few humans and they were all scared of her, even if she was doing nothing more than picking herbs and such in the forest.

Since the goblins brought Sybil back, the clan was in an uproar, Letam was struggling to keep order. The warriors wanted to take revenge for their Priestess being attacked and put into a magical sleep. The goblins were in a frenzy, wanting revenge for the demonborn killing so many of their brethren.

Only the Order of Orianna, a core group within the clan, were trying to keep the peace. Sipha tried to plead with the orks she was close with, but it fell on deaf ears. She knew Sybil would wake up and some point or another and wouldn’t support further bloodshed. She objected to the raid, but wouldn’t go against Letam publicly.

Privately, in the tent where Sybil lay with Sipha watching over, Letam raged. It was intense, rage shedding off of his body. He destroyed a chest, a cabinet, a bed, and several tables. The wreckage still lay in the corner, his axe still embedded in the chest’s lid.

But then he would cry over Sybil’s body, pleading with her to wake up and help him solve the crisis that threatened his control over the clan. It was strange to see the man’s emotions, but it was an unspoken promise between them not to discuss it.

The oldest warriors, the ones that had the ear of the previous chieftain, all rallied their brethren and tried to turn them against Letam. One of them in particular, a huge Ork that looked like he was half ogre, was vying for Letam’s position. His name was Alakai and Sipha was utterly scared of him. One night after drinking, he’d tried to sexually assault her and only Letam’s timely interruption kept her safe.

Perhaps that moment was what solidified the unspoken bond that let Letam show his anger, his sadness, his desperation, and the depth of his love for clan and Sybil in front of her. Or Letam was just so far past his breaking point that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

If so, Sipha felt the same. She’d been looking forward to playing around with Sybil, her entire day up until the woman’s unconscious return was amazing. Regardless, Sipha settled in for the long wait.

* * *

_**Ramona Drumwind** _

The scene was a slap in the face. Their carts were a mess, though everything was accounted for. But the ground in several places was covered in blood, the bodies of goblins already carted away. And Tirron was injured in the fight, according to the head of the guards.

Last night, the caravan’s warriors and the village’s guards had kept the area safe, patrolling in groups just in case the goblins and orks wanted to attack again. Harvey was gone the entire night as well, leaving Ramona and Autumn to keep each other company.

In the morning, two girls had dressed, eaten breakfast, and headed out to survey the damage. There were marks on the sides of the carts from weapons, likely Tirron’s greatsword. Blood was dried on the sides of the carts and the ground nearby. Thinking about how much of it might belong to Tirron was worrying. The warrior was so selfless and according to those that saw the immediate aftermath, he was cut up and passed out from blood loss.

But Ramona trusted Marcia to do her damnedest to help him. And she knew the two of them trusted their witch friend. She wanted to go to the witch’s house and see if she could assist them, but Harvey, before he left for the night, convinced her not to.

Ramona wandered around the carts, seeing if there was any damage that would have to be repaired before they left again, but luckily most of it was intact. Autumn followed behind her, eyes darting from side to side as if she was scared of an imminent attack. Ramona wasn’t nearly so scared of that, her thoughts still dwelling with the demonborn man that protected them.

The two girls found Harvey near the back, sitting heavily on the ground outside of their personal cart along with a few of the others that helped him run the caravan, including Fedrick and Thodek. They were deep in an argument, Fedrick claiming that they need to pack up today and leave at the earlier possible moment.

“Better to be attacked on the road by some bandits or something than to have the weight of their clans come down upon us!” He argued and Harvey’s face was set tight in the way that told Ramona he knew Fedrick had a good argument, but couldn’t give in so easily.

“Tirron nearly gave his life for us!” Thodek argued back, even with his dwarven stature he was nearly as tall as the human merchant. “We have a responsibility to him, even if he wants to stay, I’m not leaving until I know the man can see us off. Harv’, you can’t turn your back on him!”

“I’m not planning on it, Thodek!” Harvey growled, Ramona could sense he was near his breaking point between the two of them. She bustled up between the two arguing men and went to Harvey’s side, kissing his cheek.

“Goodmorn’, my love.” Harvey murmured as their eyes met. It looked as if he didn’t sleep at all last night and Ramona wouldn’t be surprised if he had a sword in hand the entire time.

“Tirron!” Autumn’s voice came high and the girl darted off. Ramona watched as Tirron and his two girls were making their way towards them. The demonborn caught Autumn around the waist, matching smiles on Marcia and the witch’s faces as Autumn was overcome with emotion in Tirron’s arms.

“It’s okay, sweet girl. No goblins can take me down for long.” Ramona heard Tirron’s deep voice as he held the short human girl in his arms even as they continued walking over. As they neared, Tirron murmured something in the girl’s ear and passed her over to Marcia who captured the girl in a hug and escorted her away from the larger group.

“Harvey, Ramona, Thodek.” Tirron’s voice greeted them, his eyes and words passing right over the human that he hated. For his part, Fedrick began sweating and looked as if he’d dart away at any moment.

“My Goddess, Tirron. How in the world are you up already? The men said you were bleeding from at least two dozen wounds.” Harvey jumped up and quickly shook the demonborn’s hand.

“A veritable miracle, my friend. Without Bree here and Marcia, I’d be toast. They called the power of the Goddess Rhiannon and well.. Here I am.” Tirron grinned, Ramona blinked at the information, surprised that the two girls were able to call out to the Goddess.

“That’s impossible!” Fedrick complained and as Tirron’s intense eyes fell upon him, he took a step back and held out his hands as if trying to block the demonborn’s anger.

“If it were impossible, I’d be dead, you dumb fuck.” Tirron snarled, taking two steps towards Fedrick, the man whimpering, but only Harvey stepping up between them stopped Tirron from assaulting the man.

“Your presence is no longer needed here. Go and make sure we have enough supplies to make it to the next town. We’ll be leaving in the morning.” Harvey ordered Fedrick, the man bowed only enough to keep his eyes on the demonborn and then he literally ran away.

“Tirron.” Ramona’s voice pierced the silence that stretched as Harvey and him shared a look. Tirron’s eyes turned towards the blonde woman and he smiled gently, his anger disappearing.

“Hello Ramona.” Tirron’s voice drawled and she felt her legs squeeze together. All of her worries, all of her anxieties were swept away by the sound of his voice, the feeling of his eyes on her. It would be tonight, she knew it. She’d be with him tonight, his cock inside of her, and she was already soaking wet for him.

“I’m glad to see you well.” She replied a little shyly, no clue why she felt like a little girl again. Tirron smiled and stepped over, wrapping her in a tight hug. His lips went to her ear and she felt his breath on her, making her shiver as they hugged.

“I would never leave this world before I had my way with you.” He murmured before pulling away and turning back towards Harvey. Her husband smirked knowingly at her and the men walked off, Thodek following behind the two larger men.

“He has a way of making your legs feel like jelly, doesn’t he?” The witch giggled as she stepped up to Ramona. Ramona nodded with a giggle. “I’m Bree Rose Abrakir. I saw you briefly before when I set up the wards, but that day was crazy all around.”

“It really was. I’m Ramona.” She replied as Marcia and Autumn began making their way back to them. Autumn was blushing furiously and Marcia had a satisfied smile on her face. It didn’t take much to know that something a little personal had occurred between the two, but no one seemed inclined to talk about anything except Tirron as the women climbed into Ramona’s cart at her insistence and lit up a smoke and passed it around.

The day was still young and Ramona didn’t know if she was prepared for what the end of it would bring.

* * *

_**Autumn Bizbee** _

Seeing the man after thinking the worst of his fate was like a burst of fireworks inside of her mind. It was a sudden influx of emotions, of feelings that she shouldn’t be having so soon after the death of her lover. It was a burst of energy within her that propelled her forward and into his arms.

His strong arms that lifted her so easily. He smelled faintly of vanilla and sweat. His hands held her thin waist and she felt his deep voice in his chest as he spoke.

“It’s okay, sweet girl. No goblins can take me down for long.” He spoke to her and she shivered with happiness. “As much as my arms make you feel better, I have some business. Go with Marcia and we’ll speak later.” He spoke, his words breathy in her ear and she nodded, her mind racing at his words.

“Come on, babe.” Marcia cooed to her as their arms wrapped around one another and Marcia guided her off towards one of the other carts. For a minute, they could hear Tirron’s deep voice and the others, until Marcia found an empty sleeping cart and brought the girl inside.

“How are you doing, sweetie?” Marcia asked as she worried over the girl, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and looking at the bags under her ears. Autumn blushed as Marcia brushed her fingers underneath her eyes and cheeks.

“I’m okay. Doing better today, except for worrying about Tirron. Was.. was it bad?” Autumn’s blue eyes met Marcia’s green and the other girl merely nodded before gathering her words.

“The battle was rough. Between Bree and I taking on the Ork woman, Tirron was taking on a horde of goblins by himself. It wasn’t.. It was hard, but he won in the end. He was losing his life, but Bree and I did a ritual to call Rhiannon’s power down and she restored his life. It does mean that we owe the Goddess a favor, but that is a small price to pay for his life.” Marcia explained slowly and Autumn was surprised, but overjoyed that he didn’t die.

“I.. I was worried about him all night and I barely slept. Ramona tried to calm me down, but she was pacing half the night anyway. I don’t.. I don’t want to lose someone so soon after Pit..” Autumn sobbed and then Marcia was there, holding her tightly in her arms, whispering in her ears, brushing her fingers through her hair.

It wasn’t hard for Autumn to calm down in the girl’s arms and Autumn felt as if she were at home with her. In another world, another place, another time. And when Marcia began to pull away, Autumn’s body worked automatically, shifting forward to catch the girl’s lips with her own. Marcia’s lips were soft and plump, where Autumn’s were chapped from biting them so often since Pit.

Marcia’s hands roamed the girl’s curves, sliding up from her hips to the girl’s breasts, then up to her neck. Autumn sighed into the girl’s mouth as Marcia gripped each side of her neck and deepened the kiss. Autumn’s hands touched the girl’s sides hesitantly, feeling the soft flesh underneath the robe.

“That’s my good girl.” Marcia cooed as Autumn’s hands slowly slid up Marcia’s body and cupped her breasts over the clothing. Autumn giggled as she felt the difference in their breasts. Marcia’s were full and much larger than Autumn’s.

“I’m sorry, Marcia. I’ve just been so.. I got carried away.” Autumn murmured as she pulled her hands away and bit at one of her nails as she looked down. Marcia’s hand lifted Autumn’s chin up and pulled her fingers away.

“Autumn, you have nothing to apologize for. Tell you what, Tirron’s going to be spending his night with Ramona. I’m not sure if you and Harvey..” Marcia watched the girl’s reaction, her quickly shaking head.

“Not at all! Harv’ is a good man, but not my type. But.. Tirron and Ramona?” The girl asked curiously, Marcia nodded with a giggle.

“Yep, they wanted to play around a little bit before you guys leave. I don’t know why Harvey is all for it, but as long as Tirron isn’t getting anyone else pregnant, I don’t much care.” Marcia rubbed her belly and Autumn gasped, putting two and two together.

“I didn’t realize! Congratulations!” Autumn flung herself at the girl once more and Marcia angled their lips together, humming as their kiss deepened a little bit.

“But as I was saying..” Marcia murmured as their lips parted once more, her breath coming against Autumn’s face and the blonde girl loved the smell of her. “Why don’t you spend the night with Bree and I? We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but I’d love to spend more time with you.” Marcia purred as she ran her fingers over the girl’s exposed belly in her leather vest.

“Yes!” Autumn moaned quietly as the girl’s fingers traced around her belly button and the little piece of jewelry that hung there. And then their lips were together once more briefly. Autumn felt all of her body heat up as Tirron and the other men passed their cart, only the demonborn catching them, his eyebrow quirked up as he blew a subtle kiss to the two of them.

“What do you think about Tirron?” Marcia giggled as she helped Autumn out of the cart and led her back towards where the other girls stood. “Handsome, huh? Your type?” Marcia breathed in the girl’s ear, not waiting for an answer as Autumn blushed deeply.

* * *

**Part Fifteen: The Spa**

_**Marcia Tumbleheart** _

The atmosphere of the cart was one of relaxation, the haze of smoke still hanging in the air. The four women kept conversations flowing easily when they spoke and when silence settled, it wasn’t awkward or strange.

Marcia enjoyed their company, all women who had feelings for her bonded, but in their own ways. She couldn’t work up any jealousy, knowing she was the one with his child in her belly. It felt natural to share the man, his seemingly unending libido giving her reason to give herself a break.

She dwelled on his face when he caught her and Autumn kissing, like it was something he expected. She didn’t doubt it, the way he sent the girl off in her arms. And she remembered his words over breakfast, the way he explained what the goddess told them. While she wasn’t happy about the idea of having to get along with the Ork Priestess that was a thorn in her side so often, she trusted Tirron’s words that if anything could change her ways, it would be the child inside of her.

And then he spoke of a fourth girl, a person that the Goddess would be revealed to them. Marcia wasn’t sure if Autumn was that girl, or if she would be a little fling before the caravan left. She didn’t even know if Autumn planned to stay or go, but Marcia had her own feelings on the matter and hoped the girl would stick around.

Wishful thinking, she thought to herself as Bree began asking Ramona if they should set up a new ward for the night. Ramona declined, telling the witch that the guard could be posted for one more night, not to waste her energy after focusing so much of it on their wellbeing.

“Ramona, what are your plans with Tirron tonight?” Marcia broached the next silence, making the woman blush and shrug.

“I hadn’t really given it much thought besides.. You know, the deed.” Ramona giggled and the rest joined in. Marcia tapped her lips with a thoughtful look.

“Maybe we should have a little spa day. Bree and I know this nice place in the village. Who’s in?” Marcia suggested and the others latched on to the idea immediately. The girls filed out of the cart and they found the men standing at the edge of the clearing. Ramona darted over, filling Harvey and Tirron in before they headed into town.

Marcia could see Tirron’s eyes dwelling on them as they walked back towards the village and she grinned, telling Autumn that the man was watching her. Autumn blushed, but couldn’t keep the swing out of her hips.

The spa was relaxing, first the four of them undressed in a small locker room. It was interesting to see Ramona and Autumn naked. Ramona’s blonde hair was long and wavy, her body was curvy and her belly was chubby, clearly from childbirth. Her breasts were large and heavy, her nipples a dark tan and wide. The blonde hair above her sex was curly and wild and she mentioned wanting to get a little wax and shave to clean up down there before Tirron saw it.

Autumn, by contrast, had short shoulder-length blonde hair and a petite figure. Her hips were wide and by extension, had a cute plump butt. Her waist was thin and her breasts were tiny compared to Ramona, but were perky with a cute little pink nipple and areola. The hair above her pussy was short and thin, but it was clear she hadn’t shaved in a bit.

The girls put towels around their forms and went into the sauna. It was a cramped little room with wooden benches, but no one seemed embarrassed to sit shoulder to shoulder. Afterward, they took showers and had the opportunity to shave, the girls helping each other. Marcia loved the opportunity to help Autumn trim her sex, though they were still set up for waxes later in the day.

But their legs, underarms, and every other nook were shaved bare. After drying off, they were escorted in with some lovely elven women who were extremely good with their hands, giving full body massages. It rivaled Tirron’s in relaxation, but had nothing on his teasing hands and the way he worked her up so thoroughly. 

Next, dressed in soft downy robes, they had a big lunch. Salads, pasta, plenty of bread, and a load of speciality appetizers later, they were taken in and put into chairs to get facials, haircuts, and got their nails done. Lately came the waxes. Ramona went first, getting her lips waxed, while she kept the majority of the bush on her mound.

Bree went up next, getting the full treatment, her sex ending up soft and bare. Autumn got the full treatment as well and she looked delicious by the time the elf was done with her. Marcia went last, getting her lips down and only left a tiny strip of hair on her mound.

As the girls emerged into the afternoon sun, they were beyond relaxed and felt amazing, with painted nails, new haircuts, and a dampness between their legs from anticipation for the evening.

They found a clothing shop and got entirely new outfits, Bree treating them all without complaint, since Marcia paid for the spa treatment. By the time they headed back towards the gates, the men were returning to town as well.

Ramona wore a long thin dress with a corset underneath that hugged her curves. The dress itself was almost completely translucent, showing her arms, shoulders, cleavage, thighs and legs in great detail. Her hair was loose over each shoulder and she had the upper portion temporarily dyed to be light brown.

Autumn had on a short thigh-length purple dress that exposed her shoulders and upper arms. It hugged her thin form and was topped off by her hair forming a frame around her cute face. A heavy silver pendant hung down her neck and settled on top of her dress between her breasts.

Bree wore a long shoulderless black tunic that resembled Autumn’s dress in shape at the top, but went all the way down to her ankles and had thin cuts along each side that exposed the skin of her sides, her hips, and her thighs. Her hair was settled on top of her head in a curly updo.

Lastly, Marcia went in a different direction with her outfit. She chose a white top that had ruffles from each shoulder down flowing down over one another and exposed most of her belly and collar bone. Her pants saw low on her hips and were black with bright star shapes in random spots. Her hair hung down her back in a tight intricate braid and a light black necklace that hung down to her cleavage, drawing eyes down to it.

Tirron didn’t know where to look, his mouth agape as he looked between the four girls that posed for his benefit. Harvey was staring at his wife hungrily, eyeing her curvy form and was quite visibly aroused. She sauntered up to him, grinning as she stared into his eyes. Autumn was the first to dart towards Tirron and grabbed his hand as she twirled playfully up to him.

“What do you think?” She giggled and he shook his head, grabbed the girl by her hips as he lifted her easily and checked her out.

“You are beautiful, sweet girl. May I?” He asked with burning eyes, his lust seeming to grow brighter within him second by second. Marcia felt it in her belly, a deep warmth that pleased her. Bree took Marcia’s arm and they came up to the pair as Autumn trailed his gaze to her lips and she nodded slowly. Tirron brought her closer and her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips met.

It was like a fire lit in the area, getting so hot as Marcia watched her mate kiss another girl for only the second time, the first being Bree. Internally, it triggered no jealousy and made her squeeze her legs together harder than ever.

They kissed for just a moment, a lovely first kiss, followed by their foreheads pressed together as they stared into each other’s eyes. If Marcia was unsure about Autumn’s place before, she knew it was with them now. She couldn’t deny the feeling within her, a sign that their bond accepted her as it did Bree.

Ramona was faced towards them now, leaning back as Harvey’s hands lay on her curvy sides. Tirron planted Autumn’s feet on the ground, licking his lips as he looked at his other two main girls.

“You all look so good. I’m in awe.” Tirron growled as Autumn leaned against the man and pressed her face to his chest. Bree nudged Marcia forward and she prodded up to her lover with a smile.

“All this for you, baby.” Marcia cooed as he pulled her close and sandwiched Autumn between them. The girl between them made a squeaking sound as Tirron gripped Marcia’s neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

“Don’t know what I did to deserve it.” He murmured against her lips. Ramona slipped up to them, turning Tirron’s head as she looked into his deep eyes.

“You risked your life. For all of us. I don’t even think offering ourselves to you is enough.” The woman’s voice came husky as Marcia took Autumn into her arms and gently pulled them away from the two. Tirron glanced over Ramona’s shoulder to see Harvey smirking at him. Harvey nodded and gave him a get it over with motion.

“Are you sure about this?” Tirron asked in a low groaning voice as Ramona melded herself to his form, her head tilted up towards his. Tirron’s hands gripped her plump sides and she nodded.

“No turning back. This will be our first and last night.” Ramona sighed happily and then their lips met. Where Marcia felt their bond trigger when he kissed Autumn, it only twanged softly when he kissed Ramona. It wasn’t nearly so erotic, but it wasn’t unhappy or jealous. But she wasn’t meant to be part of their bond and the magic knew it, but didn’t object to her affection.

Still, it brought a smile to Marcia’s face and she was excited to spend her night with Bree and Autumn, wondering what Tirron would be up to with the mature woman.


	7. Love, In All Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tirron and Ramona have their first and last date, the trio of Tirron's bonded girls get a little intimate after dinner.

**Part Sixteen: Please..**

_**Ramona Drumwind** _

Walking away from the group of girls and her own husband with Tirron next to her was a heady feeling. By now, he’d probably experienced many pleasures of life with just Marcia and Bree, let alone adding Autumn to the mix if she decided to stay with them. And Autumn had told her when she was very drunk that she didn’t know if she could leave Pitrin’s grave behind yet.

Tirron’s hand intertwined with hers was intoxicating, making her thighs even wetter than they’d been before. His hand was larger than Harvey’s and stronger too. But the difference wasn’t what made her want Tirron. It was the energy that seemed to shed off of him whenever they were in the same area.

She felt it more intensely when Marcia and the other girls were near, telling her how much more compatible their souls were, how much more he’d need them in the coming days, months, and years. It filled her with happiness to know that he’d be well taken care of, but she intended to enjoy her single night with him.

They headed up to the inn, Harvey heading back to the caravan to do guard duty. The girls would be headed back to Bree’s house. Downstairs, Ramona spoke to the barkeep briefly, asking that a dinner be sent up to their room soon. It only took a single gold piece to convince her to add in a lovely candle and some wine along with the dinner.

As Ramona climbed up the stairs and led the way to the room, she felt his eyes watching her, admiring her. A glance over her shoulder as she unlocked the door confirmed her suspicions, his eyes were glued to her ass.

“So I know we’ve flirted for.. A while. But why did you finally decide to do this?” Tirron asked as they walked in and she closed the door behind him. The way his eyes watched her was something closer to a predator than a guest, but it thrilled Ramona.

“Well, we were attacked. Sure, we’d had a few rough moments here and there.. But that was serious shit. And you saved all of us. Even if Marcia had to bail you out, without you there the Priestess bitch would have wrecked a lot more havoc.” Ramona explained as she stepped up to Tirron and ran a hand up his armored chest. As she began unstrapping it, Tirron let her and it fell to the floor next to the door. Soon, he was only wearing his regular clothes, a regular pair of black pants, a worn-out dark gray shirt, and his boots.

“I’ve got to say, this is a strange reward for what amounted to doing the job your Husband hired me for.” Tirron chuckled as his hands slid onto each side of her neck and angled her head up as his lips came down and roughly kissed hers. It was like pleasure bloomed into the depths over her as he licked her lips, their tongues met.

And then a knock came on the door and it was the barmaid bringing up the supplies on a small rolling cart. Ramona let her in and helped set up the dinner, candle, and wine on the small table in the corner. It wasn’t much room, but Tirron didn’t seem to mind as he sat on the edge of the bed and smirked at her.

Soon, the sun was low in the sky, the sunset shining across the horizon in the window that illuminated their dinner. They sat on opposite sides and talked about various things as they ate and drank and relaxed in each other’s presence. Naturally, the conversation led to the caravan leaving tomorrow.

“Where are you guys headed next?” Tirron asked after they polished off their second glasses of wine. Ramona’s eyes drifted out of the window to see the slowly darkening sky.

“Topin first, dropping off some silks. And then Reklet afterward to drop off some speciality supplies and resupply for the long journey up to Coville in Rabrey.” Ramona sighed, turning her eyes back to the man.

“I hear Coville is a beautiful place, at least.” Tirron offered, his lips frowning. She could sense his tension. He still felt a little guilty about leaving them.

“It is. I’ve been there once. I’m hoping Harvey will let us take a week’s vacation, but no promises there..” Ramona watched the way his gaze went out the window and in the direction of Bree’s large house hidden behind the trees.

“It’s hard to believe that if those Orks hadn’t.. That I’d be going there with you. I’ve spent my entire life on the road, in one way or another. My parents never liked to settle down and after they died, I just went my own way. It’s.. weird to think of settling down.” Tirron’s frown was strong and she felt the pull of his energy as he felt something upsetting deep inside.

Ramona stood up and went around to his side, nudging him a little and in response, he shifted the chair out from the table enough for her to straddle his lap, her dress bunched up between their bodies. His hands gripped her hips and her arms went around his neck.

“It’s time for you to settle down. I am glad that it happened, even if we lost some that were dear to us. Marcia is the one for you, a once in a lifetime meeting that made everything fall into place for your life. If you hadn’t met your soulmate, I’d never be here with you.” Ramona sighed as his hands explored her sides and down to her bottom, gripping her body closer against his.

“As if you wouldn’t have given into the flirting at some point.” Tirron grinned as he kissed up her cleavage to her neck, biting softly into her flesh. Ramona let out a moan, tilting her head back and to the side as she gave him better access to her favorite spot. His tongue slid around the area and up to the area right behind her ear, making her gasp and buck her hips against his.

“But then Harvey might be angry, he pretty much gave into my begging because of what you did for us.” Ramona said breathlessly, his teeth biting marks down her neck to her collar bone. Tirron chuckled against her skin.

“Somehow I can’t picture you on your knees begging for anything.” He teased as his lips kissed gently back up the line of bites and he suckled softly on her earlobe, making another breathless moan escape her lips.

“Is that so?” Ramona murmured and she pushed out of his lap and knelt between his legs, biting her lips as she batted her eyelashes up at him. Tirron’s eyes were wide, but focused and willing. Ramona’s hands pressed at the bulge in his pants and she let her mouth fall open wide, showing him her tongue for a moment.

“Please, please let me have it..” Ramona moaned, sliding her fingers up to the waistband of his pants and tugging gently. “Please.. I want you..” Her voice trembled, making him tense up with need. Tirron shook his head, sliding his fingers into her loose hair and gripped it as he angled her face up to his.

“Not good enough, baby.” He growled teasingly, making Ramona gap at him. The motion prompted his fingers to move forward and he pushed this thumb into her lips and press against her tongue. She closed her lips around the digit and licked around the tip of it. “Better..” He groaned as she suckled on it and batted her eyelashes at him again. His thumb slid back and wiped her saliva against her lips, his eyebrow raised.

“Please.. Daddy.. I’m yours!” She moaned and the word clearly triggered him as his teasing look melted into need. Her hands squeezed his thighs and a groan escaped his lips. “My kitty is so wet for you..” Ramona sighed into his hand as it brushed over her cheek and she barely noticed the quick nod he gave.

Ramona wasted no time, but made her actions deliberate as she ran her hands up his length and then split to each side of his pants. His hips shifted a little and she tugged the fabric down and to his knees then ankles then off, revealing his swollen member. Her hands came back up, one of them hefting his thick balls and the other sliding up his length as she took him in hand.

“That’s it, baby..” Tirron groaned as her fingers slid over the head and spread his oozing precum down around the rim, then made a circle with her thumb and pointer finger, slowly sliding up and down the same slick area. She slowly massaged his balls as she stroked his head, an action that normally brought Harvey to his breaking point. But while Tirron clearly enjoyed it, his eyes were still focused on hers and wanted to see what she would do.

Ramona leaned forward and let out a breath on the tip, then gathered saliva at the front of her mouth. She looked up at him with a teasing look, then angled her mouth over his member and let the drool leak down on his head as she stroked her o-shaped fingers on his head and spread the slick fluid over his most sensitive parts.

“Goddess..” Tirron groaned, his head leaning back as she began to stroke him faster and more intently. She smirked as she saw his eyes close and a look of pleasure take over his normally stoic features. When he seemingly least expected it, she pressed her mouth down to where her fingers held his cock steady and ran her tongue around the rim of his head.

A jerky gasp escaped his lips and she enjoyed the sound as it spurred her mouth to take more of him, she slid her mouth and fingers down his length until she hit the back of her throat. She took a breath in through her nose and swallowed and pushed further, feeling him pierce her throat. He was larger than her husband by far, making it tricky. But it seemed to push him over the edge and he let out a deep groan that made her thighs shake.

“Fuck, Ramona..” His voice came shaky and she began the slow process of moving her lips back up to his tip and she gasped as his cock came out of her mouth. His eyes were boring holes into hers and she let her lips stay parted as she drooled a little bit.

“Did you like that.. Daddy?” She moaned before she pressed her lips back to the head and ran a tongue around the rim.

“Yes, baby..” Tirron groaned and then her mouth came down and she took him completely within her mouth and throat once more, then twice, then she was steadily giving him a sloppy blowjob that left his cock pulsing with pleasure and his lips groaning steadily. When she came up for hair once more, his hands gripped her hair roughly and angled her head up. He bent down and licked around her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers. She moaned as he sat back up and let go of her hair.

“Bed.” He said firmly and she scrambled to her feet as he stood up and stripped completely, by the time she made it over to the bed, he gripped her hips from behind and he was pressed to her bottom, his long cock pressing against her dress.

“I’m yours..” She moaned as his hands began to systematically figure out how to strip the dress off of her form. It was entertaining and she didn’t help him, but within a few moments she was naked. His hands roughly pushed her upper half into the high bed and she moaned as she felt him spread her legs, his hands holding her hips as she pushed her ass into the air.

And then she felt him, the hard member still slick with her saliva. He was at her entrance and teased her lips with the tip before slowly pressing into her. It was the thickest cock she’d ever taken and she felt the way he stretched her. He was gentle, but insistent, needy, but loving. It was the duality of his personality.

“Fuck me, Tirron!” She cried as she felt him sink completely into her and wait. His hands roamed her body, as if he didn’t hear her. He groped her ass, rubbed her hips, grabbed the curves of her belly, ran down to her thighs, but finally one of them gripped her side and the other pushed under her and rubbed at her mound, fingers brushing through her trimmed hair down to her bare lips. He was still motionless inside of her, but she could feel his burning hot cock in her depths.

“Please daddy!” Ramona moaned helplessly as his fingers delved into her slick lips and ran a gentle finger around her aching clit, driving her towards the edge with the simplest of his touches. He chuckled as he pressed his free hand to the lowest point in her back, right above her asscheeks. He began to slide out of her and then back into her, thrusting harder with each movement.

His deliberate motions coupled with his skilled fingers brought her to an easy orgasm, her legs quivering and barely keeping her upright as she soaked herself and his cock thoroughly. His hand pulled out of her nethers and both of them gripped her hips as he helped keep her upright. Just when her orgasm began to wane, his cock began thrusting harder and faster, building her up steadily. Her pleasure was a vast hill that rose upward with each thrust, with each movement of his thick member into her.

“Please.. Please..” She murmured over and over, his voice a steady stream of moans and strange sounds of pleasure as he used her soaked hole, his pace hard and fast.

“I’m almost there, baby girl. Just hold on a little longer.” Tirron growled and she felt her orgasm begin to blossom in her core as he worked her up towards the apex of the hill. She struggled not to scream, struggled not to fall, struggled not to cum before he was squirting into her.

Luckily she didn’t have to wait for long, but still managed to fail at her goal. As he groaned, his cock began to twitch inside of it and it wilted all of her self-control, her orgasm coming hard like a tornado within her. She could barely focus through the pleasure as his cock began to pulse hard within her, filling her with his hot seed. 

It was utterly satisfying and Ramona felt her knees begin to buckle under the strain, but Tirron held her up with his overwhelming strength, keeping her up until his orgasm began to taper off and he was spent inside of her. She could barely think as he lifted her and set her gently in bed, sliding up next to her as he showered her face with kisses.

“That’s my girl.” Tirron murmured as he brushed her hair back with his hands and angled her face up, their lips meeting as they shared a tenderness that Ramona’s never had with anyone except Harvey.

“I’ll treasure this moment for the rest of my life.” Ramona sighed as she nuzzled her face against his neck and she felt his happiness in the way his hands brushed her skin. Before she could listen for a response, exhaustion caught up with her and she was asleep in Tirron’s arms.

* * *

**Part Seventeen: I Want To Stay**

_**Autumn Bizbee** _

Bree’s house was almost intimidating, a large black building surrounded by trees. The sound of the river rushing by outside was low, the sound of Bree and Marcia’s laughter was much more welcome. Her mind was already buzzing as the three of them sat in Bree’s bright kitchen, an utter contrast to the rest of the dark house with bright yellow walls and a white floor.

The alcohol was flowing freely, a bright blue fruity liquor that tasted so smoothly that Autumn was on her second tumbler before she felt the buzz in her mind. Her mind played back her kiss with Tirron over and over, each thought sending more fuzzy feelings down to her core. The feeling that surrounded them before the kiss that solidified within her when their lips met was one of utter intoxication.

It was energy within her, something she so rarely felt, energy that filled her with power. She felt the distance between them now acutely, her belly stirring as she felt a deep desire for him. And with her mind so fuzzy, she could only imagine what that desire would lead to after he returned to his side.

She felt guilty, though, finding a lover so soon after Pitrin died. But in the quiet moments in their cart, Pitrin would tell her all of his feelings and he had a deep admiration for Tirron. He’d be willing to follow the man to his death, a thought that nearly brought Autumn to tears thinking of her dead lover.

He’d died in the defense of her, of Tirron, of the entire caravan and Autumn had shed countless tears for him in the days since the attack. Now, this was a time of happiness in the aftermath of such sadness.

“Here you go, baby girl.” Marcia’s soft voice brought Autumn out of her thoughts. A plate of baked chicken with plenty of veggies, mashed potatoes, and some tasty looking bread rolls.

“Thank you!” Autumn smiled as Marcia leaned over and planted a kiss on the girl’s cheek. Already, Autumn was getting used to the affection the two girls shared freely. She felt a deep connection to the two of them, Marcia had explained it briefly as something to do with the bond that Marcia shared with Tirron.

“So where are you from, darling?” Bree asked, her accent flowing into Autumn’s ears like a melody. Autumn munched idly on the roll before responding.

“I’m from the kingdom north of here, Rabrey. A place in Taremun called Tornol. It’s a tiny mining village. There wasn’t much there and I traveled with a little entertainment group, bards and stuff. I met Harvey and them overseas in Vatis.” Autumn explained as the girls sat in rapt attention.

“I’ve been up to Coville a couple times to commune with some of Rhiannon’s followers.” Bree commented during the pause. “Are you gonna head back that way with them? One of the men mentioned Coville a couple days ago.” The question made Autumn’s mind turn and her stomach clench up. Did she still even want to continue with them?

The connections she made with Tirron, with Marcia, and with Bree seemed so strong and she wanted to see where they led. And Pitrin’s grave was here, she vaguely remembered telling Ramona in a drunken haze that she didn’t want to leave him yet.

“I.. don’t think so. I’m not sure what to do anymore..” Autumn murmured softly, frowning as she pushed a small chunk of chicken around the plate. She looked up in time to see a significant look pass between Marcia and Bree, making Autumn tilt her head.

“Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want.” Bree offered, her brown eyes meeting Autumn’s baby blues. Autumn’s heart throbbed and tears flowed to her eyes.

“You have the same offer from me. My house is pretty tiny, but you’d be welcome to my bed just as Tirron is. I’m sure he’d love for you to stay.” Marcia smiled and Autumn wasn’t able to quell her tears as they overflowed her eyes and ran her dark makeup down her cheeks. Both girls got up in one motion and came around, wrapping Autumn in a sweet embrace.

“It’s okay, my love. Don’t make a decision now, but think about it.” Marcia’s voice came in her ear and Autumn turned towards the human girl, wrapping her arms around her waist as she pressed her face against her shoulder.

“You two are so amazing!” Autumn cried harder, her emotions all jumbled together. Bree’s hands came up to Autumn’s shoulders and massaged her bare shoulders. Marcia’s hands gently held Autumn’s sides and rubbed softly.

“Hush now.” Bree’s voice came as she pressed her lips to the girl’s shoulder and sent a shiver of delight down her spine. Marcia giggled at the sound that escaped Autumn’s throat. She grabbed a towel and angled Autumn’s face up and softly wiped off the smeared makeup down her cheeks.

“Let’s finish eating and then we’ll head upstairs and get a little more comfortable, okay?” Marcia asked softly, pressing her palm to Autumn’s cheek. She stared up into Marcia’s lovely green eyes and nodded, but kept her arms around Marcia when she went to pull away. “What is it, baby?” Marcia asked playfully as she brushed a strand of Autumn’s hair back.

“Baby.” Autumn cooed in a soft voice, feeling so many confusing things among the buzz of alcohol that seemed to guide her actions. She felt childish in the back of her head, but Marcia didn’t seem to mind as she doted on the blonde girl while Bree went back to her chair. Autumn couldn’t see her pleased smile as Marcia bent forward, her lips a moment away from Autumn’s.

“You want a kiss?” Marcia asked, her hand at the base of Autumn’s throat. She shivered with delight and nodded slightly, Marcia’s face shifting forward to touch their lips. It felt so good, Marcia’s soft lips against hers. They were a little thicker and more practiced, seemingly uninhibited by the buzz that permeated Autumn and made her own movements feel sloppy.

“That’s my good girl. Eat your dinner now.” Marcia insisted as their kiss broke away and Marcia slipped from her arms, returning to her seat. An amused smile passed from Bree to her and Autumn went back to her food with one more good thought to add to her collection.

Conversation passed between the two women as Autumn focused on her food and the thoughts that filtered into her mind through the haze. She wanted to stay. It was a thrilling thought and she’d have a place in a world that seemed to have no place for her except in Pitrin’s arms. He was the first to make her feel alive in a way she’d never felt.

He was so full of love, so full of emotion that when they were alone it seemed to flow out in each of his words and actions. And while she missed him, the hole that his death left in her heart would be healed over by the love and care from these girls, from Tirron. From finding a place to call home that she didn’t have since she left Tornol.

“Come on, sweetie.” Bree murmured to her from right beside her. Autumn didn’t even notice her movement, nor that Marcia was not in the room anymore. Autumn stood, shaky for a moment as Bree helped her with a steady hand. “You okay there?”

“Yes!” Autumn giggled as she stretched her legs one by one and smiled at Bree, who met her smile with one of knowing. Bree guided her by the hand up the stairs, a steadying force as the buzz slowly let go of it’s grip on her mind.

“So this is my bedroom.” Bree waved as she entered the room at the end of the hallway at the head of the stairs. It was an amazing room with dark purple walls, floors of plush carpet, furniture made of dark wood. The bed was unmade with silky black sheets and fluffy pillows of various colors.

After letting the girl’s eyes wander around the room, Bree pulled Autumn toward the bathroom to find Marcia there, wiping the makeup off of her face with a white cloth. She was half nude, wearing only a bright pair of pink panties and a lacy bra. Autumn hadn’t noticed the woman pick it out earlier, but it fit her personality perfectly.

Bree nudged her towards the mirror as she began disrobing as well, leaving herself in a lacy white pair of panties and nothing else. Autumn’s eyes didn’t know where to look, the two gorgeous women making her shiver with need.

“Come on, babe.” Marcia giggled, grabbing a clean cloth as she began to wipe at Autumn’s face and the rest of the makeup. It didn’t take long as Autumn let the woman do as she pleased. It was like a deep submissiveness took over her body. Even Pitrin didn’t make her feel that way, as he enjoyed when she took what she wanted.

But right now, she didn’t know what she wanted beyond the sense of desire that filled her. Luckily, Marcia and Bree seemed to have a better idea than her. Bree came up behind her as Autumn watched them in the mirror and her fingers peeled Autumn’s dress down, Marcia’s steady hands guiding the sleeves down and off of her hands. Her dress fell to the floor in a pile around her feet and she was left in her lacy black panties that she took ten minutes to pick out in the shop.

Her small pale breasts and puffy pink nipples were exposed to the cool air of the house. Bree’s hands slid up her belly from behind her, while Marcia’s body shifted forward. Their lips met as the elven woman’s hands cupped her breasts. The touch was soft, but insistent, Marcia’s lips pressed open, prompting Autumn to open her own to allow entry as Bree’s fingers roamed the girl’s breasts, sliding slow circles on her areola.

“You know, it’s not fair that you get all the kisses, babe.” Bree giggled as her hands went down Autumn’s belly and rubbed above her panties. Marcia pulled away with a roll of her eyes, leaving Autumn breathing harder as the dark-haired woman angled Autumn’s head to the side. Bree shifted and their lips met over the girl’s shoulder. Where Marcia’s lips were slow and guiding, Bree’s were needy and dominant. Bree’s tongue pushed into her lips and Autumn moaned against her mouth as Marcia’s hands wrapped around her and groped her pert bottom.

“Do you want to do this, Autumn?” Marcia asked in a soft voice as Bree let go of her. The blonde watched Bree’s eyes linger on Autumn’s ass as she sauntered out of the room and laid in bed on top of the plush blanket. Autumn’s eyes came back to Marcia’s and the woman seemed to be serious, her piercing green eyes seemed to be leagues deep.

“I.. Yes.. I’ve never been with a girl before, let alone two. But yes, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more..” Autumn sighed as Marcia’s hands touched her cheeks.

“We’re here for you, baby girl. If you want to stop at any point, if you get too emotional or anything, just let us know. But if you walk into that bedroom, we are lavishing you with attention and giving you all of the love you deserve.” Marcia’s voice was insistent, pouring such affection through her that Autumn couldn’t do anything except nod.

Marcia smiled at her, planting a kiss on the tip of the girl’s nose, then she turned and followed Bree into the bed. Autumn’s feet were frozen, as much as she wanted to join them. Marcia went into Bree’s grasp and laid on her back as their lips met and Bree’s hand went down between Marcia’s legs, rubbing at her panties. Bree’s lips moved lower on Marcia, taking a nipple in between her lips as the woman moaned.

Autumn admired their breasts, Marcia’s were a handful, while Bree’s were much larger and only a bit paler than her dark tan skin. Neither of the girls seem inclined to rush Autumn as her mind raced. It was only a few steps to the bed, it would be a quick action. But as much as the two girls led her actions for most of the day, this had to be her decision.

Not necessarily a hard decision to make, but Autumn was enthralled by watching the girls. Bree’s lips kissed lower and lower, her fingers sliding Marcia’s panties down and off. They were tossed in her direction, the pink crotch of them dark and soaking wet. An amazing smell filled the air, delicious sex.

Bree’s face disappeared between Marcia’s thighs and Autumn trembled with deep desire as Marcia’s lips opened and glorious moans escaped her lips. She couldn’t believe it, she was watching a girl being eaten out, her pussy licked very relentlessly. Marcia’s hands gripped the bed and her legs writhed as Bree’s hands held her hips still. Autumn could hear the sounds of licking from where she stood, two body lengths away from the intimate act.

Marcia’s head turned toward her and Autumn felt the pleasure deep in her core, faint, but still there. Her eyes were glazed over, but clearly watching her. Her lips parted and pleasure written on every feature of her face, her brows high on her forehead, her cheeks blushed a deep red.

“I’m cumming, baby!” Marcia’s high voice moaned out desperately and it was only the way Marcia’s hand seemed to reach for her that finally unfroze Autumn’s feet. She prodded over just as Marcia hit her peak and began cumming. Autumn jumped into the bed and their lips met insistently, Marcia’s moans coming against Autumn’s mouth as they made out furiously, the blonde’s ass in the air as she leaned over Marcia.

Hands captured Autumn from behind and dragged her panties down without hesitation. Bree brought those panties down to her knees and one leg at a time, pulled them down and off, leaving her presenting her bare sex to the elven woman. Bree was clearly the dominant as she ran her hand up Autumn’s thighs and against her soaked sex.

“That’s my good girl, so wet for mommy.” Bree’s voice came as she slid her fingers over Autumn’s lips, then pressed a thin finger into her. Autumn broke the kiss, gasping as the woman began to massage the inside of her pussy, hitting a spot that nearly drove her to fall over, but Marcia held her and murmured gentle words to her that Autumn couldn’t focus on.

Bree’s other hand came up to her clit and rubbed slow circles as she rubbed inside of her at nearly the same spot. Pleasure rose up intensely within her and she couldn’t hold it back as if it was a tidal wave coming from the sea of her soul.

“Cum for us, baby.” Marcia told her and she did, Autumn came hard under Bree’s skilled hands and time seemed to wash away in the pleasure, all thoughts flushed from her mind.

When she returned to the world, she was laying between the two girls on her back, feeling two hands exploring her torso, sliding over her breasts, rubbing her belly, teasing down her hairless mound.

“Goddess, I don’t deserve this.” Autumn’s words spilled out of her as she shivered from the touches. Bree giggled as Marcia’s hand came up to turn Autumn’s face toward her.

“Yes, you do. You are a precious girl, so full of love and emotion. Pitrin would not have you wallow in your guilt. He would encourage you to live and love and enjoy every moment of life.” Marcia’s voice was soft, but serious.

“Really?” Autumn asked, shocked that the girl hit on all of her worries, all of her anxieties. Marcia nodded as she traced over the girl’s lips with her finger tips.

“I am positive. We do not remember the dead because of misplaced guilt, we remember them because they were important to us. And we keep living every single day, in spite of any pain we feel, because we still have life left to live.” Marcia murmured, kissing the girl’s nose once more, then each cheek.

“I.. want to stay. I want to be here, with you,” Autumn shifted her head around to look at Bree, the woman’s intense brown eyes, “with you. And with Tirron.” She sighed as she looked at the window towards the night sky.

“I think Pitrin would love that.” Marcia murmured as she laid her head against Autumn’s shoulder. Thinking back over all the conversations, all of her memories with the man, she couldn’t find a single word to contradict that. Instead, she remembered a very emotional conversation that happened soon after their first time and immediately after a battle with some bandits.

They laid in the cart that Pitrin chose as his, which was mostly full of supplies to be sold except for a small cot in the back that was hidden from view. Pitrin laid on his back, nude, as Autumn was bandaging a wound on his chest. She was dressed in only an old pair of panties and an ill-fitting bra that was the last thing she had clean to put on after he bled on her in the aftermath of being attacked.

“I can’t believe that you took on three of them, Pit!” Autumn complained. The man just laughed at her, rubbing his hands up her sides. Autumn frowned at him and pressed a little too hard on the bandage, making him wince.

“I’m fine, babe. I didn’t die, Tirron was there and he was murdering them left and right.” Pitrin replied a little more seriously, seeing how upset she was getting. She’d already cried while cleaning him up, but now she was left draining and worried.

“Tirron, the big demon guy?” Autumn frowned, remembering the tall guy that towered over even Pit. He had horns that poked out of his head, almost like a bull’s horns, and was built in a way few men were. His long hair was perpetually messy and haphazardly braided. She’d never really spoken to him, though, he was handsome but utterly intimidating.

“Yep. Demonborn,” he corrected, making Autumn scowl at him, “He is the best man I know. If I’d died, he would make sure you were safe. He is a big softie, as much as he puts up a wall against people.” Pitrin had a far off look in his eyes that Autumn admired for a second, but the thought of him dying was devastating.

“You can’t die, though! I don’t know what I would do..” Autumn murmured as tears sprung to her eyes anew. Pitrin gripped the girl and brought her down to lay on him, brushing her hair softly.

“Like I said, Tirron would help take care of you. He might be a little awkward sometimes, but just know that if you ever need anything, even if I’m alive, he’ll be there to help you. I love you, Autumn. I don’t plan on dying, but with you in my arms, I can die a happy man.” Pitrin murmured into her ears and it only made her cry harder. He calmed her down over the next several minutes and she was left tired.

“Tell me about him, Pit.” Autumn whispered and Pitrin spun tales of Tirron’s adventures, the way he slaughtered without a second thought to protect those he cared for, the way he brought an injured dog to Ramona to fix up it’s leg, the way he cut Pit off from drinking after he’d spent a little too much, the way he gave Harvey good advice on when to stop for the day, saving them from an ambush by some goblins, the way he saved some of the children from a river when a storm washed them away.

Autumn went to sleep that night, dreaming of the man named Tirron. It made her feel guilty when she woke up the next day, but a quick fuck with Pitrin before he went about his duties made her forget the memory entirely.

“You look deep in thought, baby.” Marcia’s voice brought her back to the present and Autumn giggled as she looked at Marcia’s curious look.

“I just remember something that happened with Pitrin. He was telling me about Tirron after he almost died in a battle. He told me Tirron would take care of me if anything ever happened to him.” Autumn explained, Marcia listened patiently with a smile on her lips.

“Pit went on to gush about all the stuff Tirron did, saved a puppy with a broken leg, stopped Pit from overdrinking, helped save some kids from a river, stuff like that. I fell asleep and uhh.. I had a sex dream about Tirron.” Autumn blushed, but Marcia giggled and nodded as if she’d had a few dreams like that.

“Can’t blame you there. Do you think Pitrin knew?” The woman asked, Autumn glanced over to see Bree sleeping softly on her other side. Autumn wondered how long she’d been lost in thought, but wished the woman stayed up long enough to get her own pleasure.

“I.. think so. I woke him up with sex and he seemed pretty happy, asking what brought it on since we’d only done it once before then. I just blushed and he let it go, but made it a point to bring me around Tirron more often.” Autumn bit her lip as she considered Pitrin being perfectly happy if she had sex with Tirron.

“I think Tirron would like to hear about that, as much as it’ll pump his massive ego up.” Marcia giggled, shifting Autumn’s head back to face her and pressed their lips together softly.

“Tell me.. About Tirron.” Autumn murmured as she snuggled up to Marcia’s body, the woman wrapped him in a warm hug.

“He is an amazing man..” Marcia began and slowly, Autumn fell asleep as she listened to Marcia’s loving words. She felt her mind drift away into a dream, even as she could still hear her lover’s voice. A dream of Tirron, his scarred body, his handsome face, his strong hands, taking what he wanted from her and giving her love and care in return. She dreamed of Pitrin’s spirit watching her, watching them, approving with a smile. She dreamed of a life with Tirron, with Marcia, with Bree. It was happiness and that’s all she felt as she sank deeper into sleep.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Caravan leaves with a tearful goodbye, but Autumn finally finds a home. What can go wrong?

**Part Eighteen: Goodbyes**

**_Tirron Maldrek_ **

A firm knock on the door brought Tirron out of his dreams. He remembered dreaming of Autumn and Pitrin of all people, but he didn’t have time to focus on it now. Ramona stirred, sitting up in bed, her breasts jiggling distractingly as a voice came through the door.

“Goodmorn’ guys. We’re leaving in two hours, breakfast downstairs in twenty.” Harvey’s strong voice called out. He seemed a little amused to be saying that to his wife and friend after they fucked, but he didn’t seem upset in the slightest. If anything, he was happier than the night before.

“Okay, baby. We’ll be down in a bit.” Ramona called back, smiling with a little blush at Tirron. His footsteps echoed down the hallway and Ramona took no time, mounting Tirron’s waist as she pressed their hips together. He was already hard from the strange dream and Ramona was quickly getting wet as she arched against his member, his hands sliding up to cup her significant tits.

“Round two?” Tirron asked with a grin as she lifted her hips up and angled him towards her entrance. She answered with a moan as she slid down on him. She was just as tight as the night before as just barely stretched around him. The thought brought images of Autumn mounting Pitrin in the same way and he couldn’t imagine the tiny girl being able to take him on the first try.

“Enough of that..” Ramona moaned as their hips settled together. “I can tell you are thinking of that little minx.” Ramona giggled as she put her hands on his and made him squeeze her breasts harder.

“I just can’t imagine Autumn taking my cock as easily as you do, baby.” Tirron chuckled as he pinched the woman’s hard nipples. Ramona rolled her eyes, pressing her hands on Tirron’s chest as she arched her back and began to ride him in earnest. 

After their relatively quick and intense fuck the night before, having Ramona ride him slowly and purposely was lovely. He could watch the way her tits bounced, the way her curves shifter with each movement, the way her face twisted with pleasure. He wished he was able to do it again and again, but this would be their last time together.

Clearly, she intended on enjoying it and built up their pleasure slowly, but surely. Her moans were quieter than before, but Tirron enjoyed imagining their neighbors having to hear her husky moans.

“I hope this leaves you with some good memories, in between fucking all your girls.” Ramona chuckled breathlessly as their eyes met. Tirron nodded, sitting up as she came down on his cock. His hand guided her nipple into his mouth hungrily and he suckled, licks, and bit the hard bud as his fingers pinched the other and her moans came more intently.

Several minutes into their fucking, Tirron could feel his pleasure rising up steadily and he switched to the other nipple, lavishing it with attention as her own riding became more focused on making them cum.

“Right here, leave something for me to remember you by.” Ramona gasped as she pulled her breast from his mouth and pointed at a spot on the inside, right below where her cleavage would show in her normal dress. Tirron obliged as their pleasure began to rise up intensely. He sucked hard on her skin, biting a little, but focusing his lips on the one spot as her hips began to buck hard as her orgasm neared.

“Cum with me, daddy!” Ramona moaned a little louder than before as she gasped in the state just before her pleasure washed over her. He felt her pussy begin to clench around him and he couldn’t hold himself back any more, he sucked hard on her skin as he began to cum within her as she held his head to her and bucked through her orgasm.

The aftermath left them sweaty and panting as she fell on his body and he held her in his strong arms. Their lips met and shared an intense kiss that would probably be one of their last. After a couple of minutes passed, their time limit was approaching and she got up. She slid her panties back up her form and found a dress and bra in her pack to put on. But before she dressed, she stared in the mirror and admired the dark mark he left on her breast.

“Hope Harvey enjoys that one. Something to drive him wild next time he fucks you.” Tirron chuckled as he dressed and put his armor back on.

“Oh I’m sure he’ll love it, as much as he likes to act jealous. I bet he’ll even go twice tonight.” Ramona giggled as she dressed and soon, they were headed downstairs together. Harvey’s knowing smirk was amusing and the men shook hands. Tirron declined breakfast, but did give Ramona a peek on the lips before he headed out. He promised to meet them in a bit with Autumn in tow, but none of them were sure if she would be leaving as well.

Tirron was in a happy, yet pensive mood as he hoped Autumn would stay. The front door was unlocked and he was immediately turned on to the sight that greeted him. In the kitchen just off of the front hallway were two naked girls, dancing around as they ate breakfast, taking a piece of bacon here, a bite of eggs there. Bree and Marcia were hand in hand as the human girl sang a high sound and Bree provided a melody with an enchanted flute that hovered in the air over the table.

“Good morning, my girls.” Tirron spoke up when the song ended and their eyes turned towards the doorway where he stood. They were next to him in a flash and Marcia just barely won his lips, but Bree’s mouth quickly replaced hers and then back and forth again until they were out of breath.

“My love.” Marcia cooed as Bree went back to the breakfast with a grin and a wiggle of her plump butt. Tirron gripped the nude girl in his arms and they made out a little more lazier this time, Marcia surely getting a good taste of Ramona’s skin.

“Did you have a good time?” Marcia asked coyly as she wriggled out of his grasp and sat next to Bree, taking another bite of her breakfast. Tirron shrugged playfully, but nodded.

“Ramona has a lovely mark right about here.” He walked to the two girls and pointed at the same point on their breasts that he marked on the other. “But I think I’m glad to be back with my girls. Where is Autumn?” Tirron asked. Bree pointed towards the stairs.

“Waiting on you to wake her up, lover. Don’t keep us waiting, breakfast is getting cold and you Are eating.” Bree ordered with a strong voice, but the girls broke out into giggles at the look on his face.

“Woman.” Tirron growled, but didn’t have the heart to disobey as he leaned forward and kissed her lips, then walked over to the stairs without looking back. He heard another round of giggles as he ascended the stairs to the bedroom, finding Autumn’s lovely body halfway under the blanket as she laid on her back.

Her breasts were small, but looked tasty. Her hair was messy around her head and lips were parted just a bit. Tirron pulled his armor and shirt off before crawling into bed and laid next to her. He brushed her hair softly before laying a heavy hand on her cheek. She leaned into the touch and she yawned before opening her eyes.

“Tirron..” She murmured as her head turned towards him and a brilliant smile appeared on her lips. His fingers brushed down and wiped a little bit of drool away from her.

“Autumn.” He said softly and she turned against him and pressed their lips together insistently. His hands roamed her body, sliding against her bottom, brushing against her sides, cupping her small breast.

“I..” Autumn’s voice came breathlessly after she pulled away and looked down at him. Tirron’s fingers brushed up to her neck and cradled her skin, seemingly relaxing a bit of tension away as she took a deep breath.

“Tell me, baby girl.” Tirron told her softly and she nodded, swallowing as she sat up completely and he followed her lead, sitting up in front of her. Her legs were crossed and it was an act of focus not to follow the curve of her body down to her sex. She slapped his arm playfully as he failed, but he didn’t see much.

“I want to stay here, with you and Marcia and Bree. I.. can I?” Autumn’s words were little more than a whisper, but they brought Tirron a deep happiness. His hands gripped her hips and brought her into his lap, legs on each side of him as he held her nude body close, his lips close to her ears.

“I would love that. You are welcome here, for as long as you want to stay.” Tirron told her in a breathy whisper and she let out all of the tension that seemed to grip her, Autumn’s arms wrapping around his neck as she made a squeal of happiness.

“Pitrin told me that you’d take care of me. He told me in real life, after that battle at Yorgin Bridge and then again in my dreams last night.” Autumn admitted as she tilted back in his lap to see his wide smile.

“Pitrin would be proud of you, my girl. He always wanted the best for you and would never want you to be in pain. I.. dreamt of him as well. It was strange, but I saw you and him together.. The night before.” Tirron told her and tears blossomed in her ears, but it was happiness. Hearing the words from others was one thing, but Tirron knew the man better than anyone else, probably.

“He was passionate, as if he knew it would be the last time.” Autumn murmured, as Tirron wiped away her tears and nodded.

“Maybe he did know, but he faced his fate as a warrior does. But yes, I’ll take care of you, forever if I have to. I want to bring you happiness and I know our girls will love to have you around.” Tirron told her and she beamed at him.

“Come on, lovers!” Bree’s voice echoed up the stairs and Autumn blushed as Tirron chuckled.

“Let’s go eat breakfast, baby girl.” Tirron hefted her into his arms and she giggled wildly as he carried her out of the bedroom.

“Can’t I get dressed first?” She blushed deeply, but Tirron just shook his head as he pinched her bottom and made her gasp. They went into the kitchen and only then did Tirron let her go as she rushed over to the other girls, seemingly to hide her naked-ness but Marcia just pulled the girl into her lap, her legs spreading on each side of her lap. As Tirron went to his seat, he got a good view of the girl’s pale hairless sex.

She seemed utterly embarrassed, but didn’t make a move to cover up as Marcia hand-fed Autumn. Bree put a big plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of Tirron and he dug in as he enjoyed watching Autumn be doted on. She seemed to fit in perfectly with the girls and soon after they ate, the girls fled up to the bedroom to get dressed.

Tirron wandered up a few minutes later after finishing his food. The girls were in the bathroom, doing their makeup for whatever reason, but Tirron wouldn’t complain. He liked the dark makeup around Autumn’s eyes, Bree’s colorful lipstick and eyeshadow, and Marcia’s natural look with something to make her eyelashes look fuller.

Tirron dressed and soon they were ready to head out, Autumn was anxious to tell her friends that she wasn’t going, but Tirron reassured her that they would understand. Privately, Tirron wouldn’t even be surprised if some of the other’s stayed as well, at least for a time.

They headed out of town and found the Caravan mostly ready to go. Near the front, arranging everything, were Harvey and Ramona.

“Hey sweet thing.” Ramona grinned as Autumn came up to them and the others stood back a little bit. Bree wandered off to help with some of the horses, while Marcia stood near Tirron.

“Harvey, Ramona.” Autumn began and she hesitated, looking at the ground. Ramona glanced at Harvey and nodded towards the girl, he smiled gently and stepped forward, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay if you want to stay, sweetheart.” His voice was gentler than he normally spoke. Autumn seemed to tremble in place as she looked up at him.

“You won’t be mad?” She asked and he shook his head with a chuckle.

“Have I ever been mad at you? Okay, maybe when you managed to explode my bottle of liquor with that little magic thing, but I forgave you when you cried.” He teased her and she burst into giggles, pressing in for a hug from him. Ramona hugged her next and murmured into her ear. Autumn gasped and giggled hard, nodding. Ramona shot an amused look at Tirron.

“Pitrin would be happy that you are settling down. Goddess knows Tirron needs all the help he can get.” Harvey chuckled and Tirron scowled playfully.

“Think I can still handle you, old man.” Tirron shot back and the group deteriorated into laughter. Marcia and Harvey went off with Autumn to get her things, leaving Ramona and Tirron to work out their goodbyes.

“I’m glad she is staying, honey. Pitrin would be happy that you are looking after her.” Ramona murmured as she walked into his arms and pressed her face to his chest.

“I know he would. But as much as I miss him, I’m not doing it for him.” Tirron sighed as Ramona tilted her face up curiously. “I’m doing it for her. It’s time for her to settle down and she can’t keep dwelling on the past. I think if she decided to stay with you guys, she’d sleep in the same old cart and miss him every time she turned around and couldn’t find him. Waking up in their tiny cart with the smell of him lingering behind. I want to give her something to look forward to.” Tirron finished off and Ramona was crying silently, a smile on her lips.

“You are the sweetest man I’ll ever know. I’m going to miss you, babe.” Ramona sighed and their lips met, a soft kiss full of both happiness and sadness.

“I’ll miss you too, baby. But your place is with Harvey. Maybe next time we meet, he’ll be ready to tag team.” Tirron chuckled, making her giggle and shake her head at him.

“That’s all you can think about, daddy?” She murmured and he growled softly, but she put a finger to his lips. “Last kiss, okay?” She asked and it was a tender kiss they shared, the last one.

A minute later, Harvey, Marcia, and Autumn returned with several bags of things. As Autumn said her goodbyes to the rest of the group as they readied to leave, Marcia told him that they took some of Pitrin’s things, at Harvey’s insistence. It was mostly little valuables and the rest of Pitrin’s money that he stockpiled after getting control of his bad spending habits. Pitrin’s dagger and bow were included among the things.

“Tirron, it’s been an honor to travel with you and fight by your side. One day, our paths will cross again and may the Goddess bless you until then.” Harvey told him and they hugged briefly, hands gripped.

“May the Gods be with your travels.” Tirron replied and then the caravan began it’s slow drive off. Bree and Marcia watched behind Tirron and Autumn as he held the girl. She cried as his hand held her waist, but they waved at their friends until they were out of sight, obscured by the trees.

“Come on, girls. Let’s head back home.” Tirron murmured after Autumn cried against his chest for a moment. Together, they lifted the bags and went back to Bree’s house to figure out what to do with the rest of the day.

* * *

**Part Nineteen: Home**

_**Marcia Tumbleheart** _

Autumn was literally buzzing with energy, so full of happiness as she darted around the room that Bree gave her. Bree and Tirron had excused themselves to her bedroom, the man clearly having some form of praise to lavish upon the woman and Autumn barely noticed their departure as she told Marcia all the things she wanted to do with the room.

The walls were a flat gray right now, but she wanted to paint them an emerald green colored. The carpet was a black color and she said she loved it, Marcia thought it would go well with green.

The bed didn't have any sheets yet, but Bree could magic up something in her favorite color pretty easily. Luckily, she loved the deep purple color of the furniture already. The attached bathroom was smaller than Bree's, but the clawfoot tub was still big enough for two and the mirror stretched almost the entire length of the room.

Autumn planted herself in the middle of all the bags, pulling out countless things. By contrast, Tirron packed basically nothing. She arranged the items meticulously, Marcia mused that she was probably the least messy of all of them.

Marcia sat next to the girl and browsed through the piles as they formed. The biggest pile was clothes: dresses, shirts, pants, bras, panties, two cloaks, one large and that belonged to Pitrin and a smaller one for Autumn, along with a few pairs of shoes, socks, and accessories. Among the bedding supplies were a couple of decorated quilts, and one big fluffy pillow.

The next largest group was mostly toiletries: lotions, soaps, shampoos, a shaving kit, makeup, an ivory hairbrush, a kit of potions and bandages, perfumes, and such. Some of them smelled really good and Marcia borrowed a dab of lotion with a promise to share her own. The theme among her scents was mostly a natural minty type smell, with a little fruity thrown in once in a while.

Other items included jewelry, some family rings and a brilliant silver necklace with an emerald green pendant that Autumn explained was a gift from Pit. She also had a small amulet with the symbol for Rhiannon, a crescent moon with a star on one tip and a wolf head on the other tip.

Among the other items were a rough map of Toyok, two wallets, a sewing kit, a couple of books, and a sketchbook. She wanted to flip through it, but Autumn hesitantly asked her not to and Marcia agreed with a smile. The smaller wallet was in the shape of a penguin, while the bigger was a regular thick leather bag.

It was fascinating to watch Autumn dart around the room, putting clothes in the wardrobe, the toiletries in the bathroom, and settled her other things in the places Autumn chose with some sort of organization. The map went up on the wall next to some hooks where the cloaks hung. Pitrin's dagger was hung up above her bed, while his bow and small quiver were hung next to the door.

The books were put on her bedside table and looked pretty worn already. Marcia made a promise to herself to figure out what she was interested in to get the girl some more books. The sketch book was stuffed under the mattress and Autumn's severe look with a finger to her lips was enough to make Marcia zip her lips up with a conspiratorial grin.

The quilts and pillow were put at the head of the bed in anticipation of sheets and a heavy comforter. By the time the entire process was over, the room felt like home and Autumn seemed pleased.

"What do you think, honey?" Autumn asked as she helped Marcia up from the floor. Marcia wrapped her arms around the girl from behind and looked around the room.

"It's beautiful, just like you. You did a good job. Now we just wait on Bree to put the finishing touches on it." The girls giggled together and Autumn twirled in Marcia's arms, tilting up to kiss her softly.

"Thank you for everything." Autumn murmured against her lips before kissing her once more.

"You're welcome, baby. Let's go see if Tirron is done with our girl." Marcia giggled and Autumn led the way, prancing on her tiptoes happily. But by the time they got into the room, Bree was already dressed once more and Tirron was lazing on the bed with a satisfied grin.

"We missed the show?" Autumn complained playfully, Bree planted a kiss on the girl's lips.

"Yes, darling. Maybe we'll have a repeat tomorrow, but for now I've got to focus on some work." Bree gave kisses around and then swept from the room with a swish of her cloak.

"Probably has to work on the wards, usually a once a week sort of thing. You guys want to go back to my place? Speaking of work, I need to brew up some potions and add you to the wards." Marcia asked and Tirron got up pretty quickly, showing his agreement. Autumn was on board as well, pretty excited about seeing her relatively meager cottage.

The trip out through the village was quick and a short walk through the forest later brought them to the cottage, Tirron was mostly accepted by the wards now, their energy was still pretty twisted up, but she had to hold Autumn's hand while they crossed, not that she was complaining.

Autumn marveled at the beautiful land, the garden that she claimed was pretty brilliant, and found the cottage itself beyond cozy inside. It wasn't long before the girl threw herself on the bed. Marcia told her to make herself comfy while Tirron went for the bath and asked where he could wash his clothes.

Autumn volunteered pretty quickly, surprising them both but she seemed happy to help out. Tirron relaxed in the bath while Marcia showed the girl out back to the washing tub and clothesline.

Marcia left the girl as she hummed a tune to herself and did the washing for Tirron. Marcia engrossed herself in her duties, first starting some potions, including the one based on the gildfil that she picked seemingly a lifetime ago. 

She could hardly believe that in five days time, she'd met her soulmate, fought two battles, and formed a small bond group with her former best friend turned friend with benefits turned lover and bondmate. And then adding Autumn into the mix just rounded them out.

Tirron was the core of their group, a dominant in his own right, while Bree was a dominant personality in pretty much any room she entered. Marcia was a switch, mostly submissive, but with Autumn, who was a clear submissive, she found herself taking the role of guide and caretaker.

Marcia barely noticed as the girl breezed past her and prodded into the other room, but she was focused on making the potion and her introspective thoughts. A bit later, she heard the girl's lovely moans and Marcia was glad Tirron was finally having his way with her.

After a while, they quieted down and Marcia had time to focus on adding them to the wards, an intricate process, but one that needed to happen for them to come and go freely. The sun was well into its descent by the time she was finished up with both processes, having a Sun Luck Potion to make up for the troubles.

She stepped into the bedroom to see her two lovers fast asleep, both of them naked on top of the blankets and looking delicious. She took off her robe, but didn't have the energy to strip more before sliding up behind Autumn. The girl murmured a soft "Mm, mommy.." before wiggling her bottom back against Marcia and falling back to sleep.

Marcia wasn't far behind, rubbing Autumn's stomach as she began to fall asleep. In the back of her mind, there was a little niggling worry, but she couldn't place it and it fell away as sleep overtook her.

* * *

**_Autumn Bizbee_ **

The routine task of doing Tirron’s clothes, washing and hanging them up, was relaxing. It made her feel even more like she was home. She remembered helping her mother do her father’s clothes twice a week, sometimes three times if he got particularly filthy in the mines. It was a fond memory and she still hummed the same song her mother always did.

The thoughts briefly brought about her wondering how her parents were doing, but she didn’t dwell on it for long. The caravan was hours gone now and perhaps she could take a trip up there with Tirron one day, but for now she was still beset by overwhelming happiness.

When she was finally done, she went inside. Marcia seemed hard at work and focused on her brewing task, so Autumn didn’t want to bother the girl. Instead, she found Tirron dozing off in the tub. She stood near him for a short minute, observing his tan body and his many scars. He was a large man, bigger than Pitrin in every way, she noted as she saw his flaccid cock laying on his belly.

She didn’t know what it would look like when hard, but she wanted to find out. She knelt by the tub and looked at his relaxing face before sliding her hand to his member and exploring it with her fingers under the water. It began to harden immediately and grew to a size that she was sure wouldn’t fit inside of her.

Pitrin wasn’t a small man, but he was a decent size compared to the one man she’d played with before, a guy from her village that she experimented with. It wasn’t an unpleasant experience, but she lost her virginity to him and regretted it until she was with Pitrin and he treated her like a queen compared to her first.

But both of them paled in comparison to Tirron’s member, which was probably as big around as her wrist and longer with an aching nearly purple head. A groan escaped her lips as she began to stroke him and she saw him peering at her in the corner of her eyes, but she was focused on him.

“That feels good, baby girl.” Tirron groaned as she stroked faster and more intently, the water rippling and splashing as pleasured him. Autumn made a cooing sound in her throat and she was fascinated by his body. It didn’t take long, a minute or two of her slightly inexperienced motions to get him close. His hand went to her neck and he gripped her hair softly, making deep sounds of approval.

Autumn’s free hand went to his hefty balls and played with them, feeling them tighten under her fingers when he was approaching his peak. So she didn’t stop her stroking, her rubbing, her eyes watching his cock as it twitched and seemed to swell in her hands.

“Autumn..” His voice rasped and then he began cumming, squirting hard into the bathwater, on her hand, on his belly. She stroked him through his orgasm and only slowed as it subsided and he pulled her lips to his for an intense kiss of appreciation.

He cleaned up and climbed out of the tub, Autumn began drying his form with a towel before he snapped his fingers and she felt a pulse of warmth as he dried. She marveled at his easy use of magic, something she struggled with even on a good day. Her grandmother was magical, but the talent didn’t pass much down to her, still she tried on occasion to learn more.

“Can you teach me how to do that one day?” Autumn asked as Tirron chuckled at her.

“Of course, love. I have something else I want to do right now, though.” His lips turned into a smirk as he lifted her off of her feet and deposited her on the bed. She squeaked and watched him with wide eyes as he began kissing up her legs, her calves, her thighs then he pushed her dress up to reveal her black pantied sex.

“Whatever you want..” She breathed hard as his lips pressed to her panties, inhaling her scent and Autumn was in heaven by the sound he made in his throat. And then his hands were peeling her panties off, exposing her completely and willingly to him for the first time. When his hot breath brushed against her slick sex, she moaned at the intense feeling.

Tirron wasted no time as his lips kissed from her bare mound down to her lips, tongue sliding out to lick her inside and out. His tongue was long as it entered her and filled her with a deep desire to work her way up to fitting his length into her.

“I’m yours..” Autumn moaned as his tongue focused on her clit and she felt her orgasm approaching quickly, her body overwhelmed by the assault of his skilled tongue and lips and the utter arousal she felt for the man, finally together after her crush formed that night in the cart with Pitrin.

“Cum for me, my sweet baby.” Tirron murmured against her sex, his voice rumbling against her and she was thrust over the edge as he sucked on her tiny clit and her body was completely destroyed by the pleasure and power that flowed through her. It was the bond that Marcia spoke of and she felt it stronger inside of her than when they kissed and it made the pleasure so much better.

Soon, she was ensconced within his arms, her face against his chest as he stroked her hair, murmured sweet words to her and it was peaceful and she let sleep take her when it came.

She briefly remembered snuggling her butt up to Marcia when she came in, but she couldn’t be embarrassed by what she called her.

* * *

**Part Twenty: The Calm Disturbed**

_**Tirron Maldrek** _

He woke with a start, sitting up in bed as every sense went alert and he felt the wards screaming at him. Marcia was up in the next second and a wordless look passed between them. Tirron jumped out of bed and was dressed in his clothes and armor in less than 30 seconds, but it felt entirely too long. Marcia roused Autumn from sleep and found her robe and wand. Tirron dug through his pack and found a long dagger, handing it to Autumn as he peered out the window.

“Marcia, can you feel what is happening?” Tirron growled as he saw a single figure dart behind a tree just beyond the wards.

“Someone is trying to take down my wards! It isn’t Sybil, she’s tried before and she has distinctive magic. This feels dirty..” Marcia frowned and Autumn stood scared near her, holding the dagger with shaking hands.

“Can they do it?” Tirron asked, grabbing Marcia’s shoulders, not roughly but to get her to look at him. She shook her head, then sighed.

“I don’t know. Sybil was never able to, but if they had multiple people trying, it’s possible. We need to do something!” Marcia spat harshly and Tirron took stock of them. He didn’t fancy getting into another battle with overwhelming odds. But if the wards came down, they would be sitting ducks. A single fireball would take out the entire cottage.

“Alright, come on. Autumn, stay with Marcia and guard her back. Don’t get separated!” Tirron growled and with a nod from each girl, he led them out of the front door. Marcia stuffed her pockets full of potions as she passed the kitchen counter.

Tirron peered around the clearing, but couldn’t see much. The moon was not out tonight and that would bode ill for their chances. But it was nothing Tirron couldn’t work with.

“Marcia, can you be bait?” Tirron asked as he led the girls towards the north. Hopefully, there would be some of their attackers here. Marcia peered at him curiously, but nodded.

“Alright, so as soon as you go out of the wards, they will try to attack you. I’ll be right behind you, but we need to figure out who is attacking us. Autumn, if you see something I don’t, I need you not to hesitate. Can you do that, baby girl?” Tirron asked and Autumn nodded shakily.

“I won’t let you down. Let’s defend our home!” Autumn’s voice was inspiring and Tirron grinned. But he was still worried as Marcia hid her wand in her sleeve and put on the face of a sleepy girl that didn’t know what was happening.

As soon as she stepped out of the wards, she was visible to them. Out of the trees, two large Orks and three goblins darted towards the girls. So it was the clan after all. Tirron gripped his blade and with one slash, he took out the two Orks as he darted out of the wards and took them by surprise.

The goblins were no luckier as Autumn dashed out and took one of them from behind, the one closest to Marcia, slicing his throat. Marcia’s wand darted out and a thorn bush sprouted, gripping the other two goblins and leaving them screeching as the thorns bled them.

“Let’s go!” Tirron growled and then went along the ward line, Autumn was inside the wards, while Tirron and Marcia were on the outside. They found a few other orks and goblins, slaughtering as they went before they found the source of their troubles.

“Tumbleheart! Demonborn!” A harsh voice spat out and Tirron recognized the man as a shaman, his skin was dark green and face half obscured by large tusks that pointed out of his mouth.

“Pleasant surprise seeing you, Wredda.” Marcia cast a firebolt at the man’s feet and he backed up with a smirk.

“Not pleasant for you, I’m going to piss on your dead body.” Wredda cackled and Tirron saw his chance, darting forward and swinging at the man. Tirron’s rage was already up and he saw red as the man dodged several blows. Marcia engaged a couple other Orks that were attacking from behind them, but Tirron was focused on the shaman as his staff shot spells at him. Tirron blocked them or knocked them away, even absorbing one flame lash spell.

Tirron couldn’t help but grin after purposely taking a bolt of magic to the shoulder, because it gave the Ork a boost of confidence. Tirron swung messily at Wredda and the man jumped back once more, but the Ork didn’t notice where he was. Right next to the wards. In a flash of her purple dress and silver dagger, the Ork was stabbed from behind right in the heart.

“Die, bitch!” Autumn screamed as she forced the dagger completely through him and she fell with his body as it toppled forward. Tirron’s sword easily hit its mark as a goblin jumped from a tree at her, the green head and body hit the ground in two different spots. Tirron helped the girl up and pulled the dagger free before handing it back.

The three of them made a quick lap around the wards, taking out any remaining enemies, but few were left and Tirron mused that they probably retreated. That was until a gigantic fireball raged against the night sky and slammed into the wards around the village. Tirron felt the pull on his magic immediately and Marcia fell to her knees as she cried out.

“Bree!” She screamed and true panic set in. Tirron’s eyes were wide and worried as the fireball burned against the wards, but then the pull on his magic lessened as the fireball burned itself out against the wards, leaving them wounded but intact.

“My love, come on. We need to go help.” Tirron pulled Marcia to her feet and she cried for a moment, but then wiped her face and nodded. Soon, the three of them were running towards the village and the sounds of carnage and battle. All Tirron could think is that they better not be too late.


	9. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle rages for the fate of New Ingleston, what will become of our group of lovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Most of this chapter consists of battle scenes, including some gore and one attempted rape. I go into no details on the rape, but the warning is still there. This chapter has no sex scenes in it.

**Part Twenty One: We Fight For The Light**

_**Bree Rose Abrakir** _

It started as a tingling feeling as she worked to clean up the kitchen after the past couple days of cooking for her.. Family. The tingling wasn’t strange in itself. She’d worked on the wards today and she often felt vibrations from them as they adjusted,

But then they sent a warning through her. She looked out of her kitchen window at the tower that housed the wardstone. The sky was dark beyond and there seemed to be no moonlight in the sky tonight. Both a waning moon and clouds covering the sky in every direction.

It was an ill warning that came just a moment before it happened. The wards began draining in each direction, giving her just enough time to grab her staff and dart out of the front door before the attack came. The village was thrust into chaos as horns blew in the direction of each watchtower. Bree had time enough to look up at the sky before it was lit bright by a giant ball of fire.

It was terrifying to see it approach the wards and call on her power. Bree slammed her staff into the dirt and cried out.

“Gods, help me!” Bree called out as the fireball slammed into the wards and it brought her down to her knees, only barely keeping hold of her staff as she felt it seemingly inside of her. She couldn’t help the way her power called out to her mates, but her focus didn’t waver as she focused on the wards and sent her power to help them.

The tower pulsed with energy once and then the light began to diminish, the wards weakened, but still standing. Still, she felt the wards being drained by multiple entities. Who would attack the village with such overwhelming power? She could only think of one group and the thought of them attacking in force was terrifying.

The combined clans of Ork and Goblin were a force that they’d long worried would attack them. Small scale attacks on the caravan, on travelers, on the outskirts of the village were serious, but all were repelled. But a large scale attack not seen in several years would test their very resolve.

Bree pushed herself back to her feet and ran in the direction of the western gate. If Tirron and the others came, it would be by that gate and hopefully the captain of the guard would be there as well. But all she found was chaos in every direction, guards rushing to the gates. The western gate was unpierced, but only just as archers pelted arrows down from the battlements, but were being taken out about as fast as they could be reinforced.

“Marcia is here!” One of the men called out just before a goblin arrow got him in the eye and he fell back off the wall. Bree snapped into action and helped one of the guards open the gate, casting a large fireball at the closest group of goblins, sending many of them screeching as they burned to death.

Luckily her mates took the opening and darted into the gate, Autumn first, then Marcia, and finally Tirron. Each of them looked rough and clearly had been fighting for their lives. Bree wrapped Autumn in her arms as she cried, blood covering her hand along with a silver jagged dagger.

“It’s alright, my love. I’ve got you now.” Bree murmured in her ear and Marcia looked near to tears herself, but was holding it together. Tirron looked incensed, literally glowing with anger. “What happened out there?” Bree asked him and he spat blood on the ground away from them. Bree’s fireball provided a momentary lapse in the battle outside of the walls, giving the guards time to resupply and reinforce.

“They attacked the cottage, with Wredda. I think it was supposed to be a distraction. Are you okay?” Marcia replied as Tirron seemed too far gone in his anger to be much conversation.

“That fireball took a lot out of me, but I doubt those fuckers can do another one of those anytime soon. But if they do, the wards might just go down.” Bree frowned and turned back towards the tower. The wards weren’t draining anymore, at least. Whoever was in charge of that wasn’t making much progress.

“Bree! Marcia!” A man’s booming voice cut across the din and Bree recognized the tone.

“Talfen! Goddess, I’m glad to see you.” Marcia sighed as the captain of the guard rushed up to them, taking stock of their injuries. His eyes lingered on Tirron and they shared a curt nod.

“The north gate is close to breaking. Can all of you fight?” Talfen asked. Autumn was still in Bree’s arms and she seemed able to fight, but the look Tirron and Marcia gave her told her that Autumn didn’t need to stay in this fight.

“Babe, I want you to head back to my house and lock up, okay? You’ve done enough tonight and all of us want you to be safe. Are you okay with that?” Bree’s words seem to make some tension slide from Autumn’s shoulders and she nodded.

“I’m not able to keep up like you guys. But if something.. If something happens..” Autumn sobbed and Tirron laid a heavy hand on her back.

“We will be safe, as long as you are. Trust me. Go, we’ll find you when this is all over.” Tirron spoke softly to her and she pressed forward to kiss him before darting off in the other direction towards Bree’s house. As she ran off, rain began to fall overhead, building from a slow trickle into a torrent in a matter of moments.

“Let’s go.” Talfen murmured and took the lead. The sounds of battle were more apparent as they reached the northern gate that led out to the fields. Already, the gates were splintering and the men were doing all they could to fend off the assault of.. Something. And then it roared and the gate came crashing in and Bree’s worst fears were realized. Ogres.

~~~~~

_**Sybil of Zibush** _

It felt like waking from a dream that lasted for years, but she had no recollection of it afterward. Sybil’s eyes were heavy, feeling like something was holding them down, but she didn’t give in to the desire to go back to sleep.

Sybil opened her eyes and could see her familiar tent, the purple fabric she sewed to the ceiling over the bed, the beads and jewels that made the symbol of Oriana over her head. She blinked a few times as her eyes cleared and her hearing returned in the next few moments.

Rain fell outside, with wind whipping one way or another. It was certainly a storm to be remembered and she hoped her clan was safe in their tents. But with those thoughts, she clued in on the sound of sniffling directly next to her and her face turned to see Sipha. She was crying, almost silently, tears painting marks down her face through worn lines of dark makeup. Her hair was beyond messy and Sybil wanted to chastise the girl for allowing herself to look so terrible.

But her throat wasn’t working. And her senses were on alert as her head turned further. While Sipha sat on a small stool next to the bed, her husband was pacing in the middle of the tent. Most of her furniture was destroyed in one way or another and pushed to the side and she wanted even more to bark out harsh words.

“How could they go?!” Letam raged, not directing his anger at Sipha, but at the door flap that was pinned up, revealing the dark sky and seemingly endless rain.

“Because they didn’t know what else to do.” Sipha’s voice cracked and Letam looked as if all air left his lungs.

“What- What is happening?” Sybil croaked, her throat sore, but she was unable to let that stop her any longer.

“Priestess!” Sipha exclaimed and then Letam was right there and he was helping her sit up. His strong hands, handsome face marred by an unbrushed beard, a scar on his cheek that looked fresh.

“Drink this, my love.” Letam murmured as Sipha put a cup to her lips and she obeyed, if only to get them to tell her what was wrong. The liquid was a potion of some sort and it soothed her throat and flushed the rest of the sleep from her body.

“Tell me.” She demanded as she swept her feet off of the bed and planted them on solid ground. She wasn’t sure of how long she’d been out, but it was long enough to make her muscles sore. Sipha and Letam shared a significant look, but Sybil wasn’t waiting around. She pushed herself to her feet, swatting away their hands as they tried to help her. The wind was cold against her mostly nude body, only a loin cloth covering her nethers.

“I.. The clan was in tatters after your battle with the humans, most of the goblins died and the few that returned brought your unconscious body. Alakai managed to convince them to attack the village, against my judgement and many others. Most of the clan has gone to attack not long ago.. I’m sorry, Sybil. I never meant for this to happen..” Letam sounded pitiful and she bit back a retort. She eyed Sipha for a moment, the girl’s head downturned and it seemed she felt guilt as well.

“Very well. We’re going to stop them. If you must atone for whatever mistake you think you made, now is the time. Maybe we can stop them before they get slaughtered.” Sybil stated, pressing a hand to their cheeks, raising their eyes to hers. She tried to inject a bit of confidence, but if he truly lost control of them, it would be a true battle to reassert his dominance. And Alakai was no slouch, the clan’s strong and most cunning warrior that was merely biding his time before challenging Letam for the chieftain position.

“Sybil.. They took the ogres.” Sipha’s simple words sent shivers down her spine. The ogres were unpredictable at best, but would utterly wreak the village’s defenses. She had less time than she thought.

“Then we’d better hurry. Sipha, get me something to wear and get my staff. Letam, you must pull yourself together. You’ll have to fight him and you must be at your best.” Sybil ordered and both of them went into action after a single moment of hesitation. Letam scowled, stepping towards her and capturing her lips in an intense kiss that spoke of the bond they held, the love and desperation he felt, it was a thanks and a warning that he’d never let his guard down again.

Sipha rifled through the half-broken chest and pulled out what was probably the last of her clean clothing, a brown chest wrap and a long white loin cloth. As Letam grabbed his axe and put on his best armor, a leather set held together by strong chains of iron, Sipha helped Sybil dress. As Sipha handed Sybil her staff, she felt a power inside of her that grew by the second.

It was both her own power and something foreign, something she’d only felt once before during the moments when the demonborn’s power surrounded her while he took her. It was intoxicating and she couldn’t deny how powerful it made her feel.

“Tirron needs our help.” Sybil said as the power called her to do something. It was like an insistent tug and she could barely stop herself from darting from the door.

“Then the demonborn will have it.” Letam growled, his voice clouded with jealousy but also recognition of the man’s power.

“Sipha, go get ready and meet us at the gates. Bring your potions and any one you can find.” Sybil ordered her, but her hand grabbed Sipha’s neck as she passed. Their eyes met and Sipha was in awe of the energy that filled the tent. Sipha let out a gasp as Sybil pulled the girl’s lips forcefully to hers and though the kiss only lasted a second, Sipha’s shoulders straightened and she stood up taller, though she was still a head shorter than the priestess.

Sipha darted from the tent, the rain seeming to sizzle off of her skin as she ran through the thick torrent. Letam raised his eyebrow at his mate, but Sybil just smirked at him.

“Goddess, I should take you right now.” Letam growled and Sybil stepped out of his reach as he stepped forward.

“Afterward, we’ll mate till the sun comes up. For now, gather anyone that is left. Leave someone with the children and make them go into the caves.” She ordered and he nodded strongly and took confident strides out into the rain.

Sybil sighed to herself, glancing around the ruined tent and knelt by the bed as she began a prayer to her Goddess.

“Oriana.. Please, I require your guidance. Show me the right way, show me how to fulfill your will..” Sybil went on, saying many prayers before she heard cries of battle in the camp, Letam rallying the rest of those that would heed his calls.

She steadied herself once before heading out into the rain. It soaked her immediately, but she didn’t even notice the cold as she was filled with a deep heat inside. Tirron’s bond, the baby he left inside of her, was stirring. His magic was calling to her and she had no choice now.

At the gates stood perhaps two dozen orks, men and women barring weapons, staves, and grim expression. But as she approached, a call echoed out and they cheered for her. Her heart rose from her stomach where it sat since the news of the betrayal.

“My people. We fight today not for riches, not for gold and for slaves. We fight not for glory, but for the survival of our clan! Our people have been led astray and it is up to us to turn them back to Orianna’s Light! Kill if you must, but fight with your words and your intentions as well. Alakai and his betrayers will not live another day, but many of our people are in danger! Fight with me now! Fight with our chieftain! We will prevail, for we have the might of our Goddess behind us!” Sybil spoke fiercely and any looks of doubt were wiped away. Another roar called out and Sybil led the charge forward into the darkness, into the rain.

She only hoped they wouldn’t be too late, as much as she hated the humans and took her aggression out on them, this was too much. Today would be the day she turned her people around and fought for the Light once more.

* * *

**Part Twenty Two: The Last Gift**

_**Tirron Maldrek** _

Seeing an Ogre break the gates was the most terrifying thing that could happen. In all of his battles, his years of experience taking out opponents, an Ogre was something he’d never been in combat against, but he’d seen it happen as a young boy. It was a tough fight, but ultimately they felled the monster. But only by taking heavy losses.

Tirron steeled himself and with a simple glance to his mates, they nodded at him and took up his flanks. He stood a deep breath and he felt the fire raging inside of him. It made his body ache with bloodlust and his skin held a sheen of bright light that kept his body dry even in the pouring rain. 

“Marcia, stay back and keep your reserves up. We don’t need another ritual risking your life. Bree, if you have anything that can slow that fucker down, I would sure appreciate it. I’m going in!” Tirron growled and the two girls echoed their consent.

Tirron hefted his sword and charged in between a group of guards that seemed overwhelmed as the ogre’s large club slammed into the ground a few feet away. Tirron roared in response to the ogre's angry call and he let the power free from his body, swinging his sword down hard at the beast’s arm, slicing into its wrist. It screamed in pain and jerked it’s arm up, the club swinging back behind his head and flying back beyond the wall as dark blood poured from his arm.

The ogre snarled as it saw the opponent standing just out of arm’s reach away, the large longsword-wielding demonborn that seemed to radiate heat in all directions. Behind Tirron, the guards lept into action and rushed towards the gate as a flow of Orks and goblins tried to rush in behind the ogre. The guards engaged, within reach of the monster, but it’s attention was squarely on Tirron.

“Du hels zo dod! Am kill du!” The Ogre roared in whatever guttural language it spoke and Tirron grinned, spitting in its direction. The word kill was obviously directed towards him.

“You’ll meet your God tonight, beast!” Tirron roared back and the ogre took a heavy step forward, swinging his massive fist at Tirron. Instead of backing off, Tirron darted in and got right up to the ogre’s exposed hairy midsection, swinging his sword down and slicing into the meat of its stomach. It yelled in pain, but Tirron was knocked to the side as it’s massive foot came at him sideways. Tirron was nearly launched into a close building, but was saved by a spell that stopped him just before he was impaled on a metal pipe that stuck out of the ground.

Marcia called out to him and Tirron just barely rolled to the side as the ogre’s fist slammed down on him, then picked up the thick pipe. Tirron jumped to his feet and rushed the ogre’s exposed side as it lifted the pipe up to slam back down on the demonborn, but some force held the ogre’s arm up.

Bree and Marcia were clearly part of the fight now and the ogre roared at them, but Tirron’s deep stab into its side cut the sound short with a sickening cough of blood. The ogre kicked Tirron away as it fell back and coughed again, showering a nearby guard with blood that made him retch into the ground.

Tirron’s sword was still in the ogre’s side and he couldn’t see a path to get it back and he realized his mate still held his dagger, but he kept hope that she was safe.

“Bree, you got some fire?” Tirron asked over the sounds of battle as guard and ork continued to clash at the gates and still surged around the area of their battle. Bree saw his intentions as she cast a fire on the ogre’s loincloth that barely covered its disgusting sex. The ogre roared in pain as the fire caught some oil or something that coated his clothing.

Tirron darted towards the monster’s side and narrowly dodged it’s fist as it tried to put out the fire on its crotch. Tirron gripped his sword with both hands and pulled hard, a jet of blood spurting out of the Ogre as blood rushed from the wound. The ogre’s sounds were a mix of coughing up blood, wheezing for breath, and utter pain.

Tirron saw his chance and darted behind the Ogre. The monster was too distracted to notice and Tirron readied his blade, aiming at a particular spot in the monster’s back. With a growl and a thrust of power, he impaled the ogre’s heart from behind. It let out one last cough and then began falling back. Tirron barely had time to pull his sword free and roll out of the way before being trapped under the gigantic dead body.

Tirron ached and he could feel what was surely a broken rib or two, but he felt victorious over the monster. He spit on the body and turned a thankful gaze to his mates. But the battle wasn’t over as two roars rang their eyes from outside of the gates.

Tirron led the group towards the gates and helped fight off the orks and goblins, taking out several as the guards formed a makeshift gate behind them. Marcia and Bree lit them up with electricity and fire in turn and the guards surged out from each side of the gate.

What faced them was terrifying. Two ogres, each bigger than the one they just killed. Probably fifty or sixty Orks battling guards, townspeople, and whoever else aided them in battle. Countless goblins engaged as well. Tirron didn’t let his hope dwindle as he was filled with a sort of power that was almost foreign to him.

It ached in his chest and nearly brought him to his knees as he recognized the source. Marcia was there, holding him steady and in her eyes was desperation.

“Sybil..” Tirron growled, pointing his sword into the distance with a confidence that he didn’t know he could have towards the woman. “Sybil is coming to put an end to this. We must hold them off until she arrives.” Marcia looked confused for a moment, but Bree was behind her and laid a hand on the girl’s arm.

“Her people were led astray in her absence. I fear this was our fault.” Bree murmured to them and Tirron nodded roughly.

“But we were just protecting our people.” Marcia argued. Tirron gripped her cheek, spreading blood on her skin that was not his own.

“And we are still protecting our people. We do what we must. And now, we must fight once more. Get ready, my loves.” Tirron spoke strongly and Marcia seemed to snap out of it, As one, they turned toward the nearest Ogre and readied themselves to fight once more.

* * *

**_Autumn Bizbee_ **

The blonde girl paced, still soaking wet but utterly heedless of the cold. It was the cold she felt deep inside, the cold of helplessness, the cold of worrying over the battle. It was the same cold she felt in the moments of the caravan battle, where Pitrin lost his life. Tears fell to the floor, making marks on the carpet as she paced relentlessly. 

“I can’t do this again!” Autumn sobbed as her knees went to jelly and she fell to the floor, crying into her hands. “I can’t lose someone else!” She screamed, worry flooding her body so entirely. “I shouldn’t have left them!” Her voice cracked and she trembled with the dark emotions flooding her body.

“Pitrin!” She cried, the memories of seeing his dead body flashing to seeing Tirron’s body, Marcia’s, Brees. It was terrifying and her shoulders heaved as she sobbed. “I love you!” She called out into the darkness of the house, only a single lit candle by her door providing light.

“My dearest.” A voice came and Autumn barely heard it, but it stilled her cries and her eyes opened, darting in each direction but she saw nothing. She knew the voice, she knew it so intimately that she heard it in her dreams.

And then a pair of hands gripped her shoulders hard and shook her once, her eyes blinking as shock gripped her system. When her eyes opened again, there he was. Pitrin, the warrior that sacrificed his life for those he loved. A deep longing gripped her, along with a power that formed deep in her core.

“Pit..” She murmured and stared, he was translucent and ethereal. This was not the man she loved, but his spirit.

“Yes, I am still dead. But you called out to me and I could not ignore your call. This will be the last time before I depart this world, but I have a gift for you.” Pitrin spoke slowly, in his same old drawl that she loved. It filled her with hope and despair in the same moment.

“You have found love, in the worst of times. You and Tirron were always meant for each other, my sweet. You and he and the healer and the witch are bonded for eternity. I can not say for sure, but perhaps your souls were bonded time and time again in life after life. Still, I loved you as completely as I could and I know you are in good hands.” Pitrin spoke and Autumn cried silently, feeling her heartbeat hard in each moment.

“But Tirron needs you now. He needs your strength. This is my gift to you.” Pitrin’s hands dipped into his own body and Autumn was awed as he pulled his hands out and a deep blue syrupy looking power filled his hands. “This is the last of my power, the core that would allow me to return to our world once more. I am destined to rest with the Gods forever, but you are destined for more.” Pitrin reached out towards her stomach.

“Take this power, in my name. Take up these daggers, this bow, and protect your mates. Be sure of yourself and all shall be well. Take this power, in my name.” Pitrin’s words pierced her just as the magic did, thrust into her stomach and it took a moment to wrap around her core, but it filled her entire body with a deep power that made her tremble and gasp out.

Energy coursed through her limbs, filling her with strength, it wrapped around her core and filtered into her mind. Knowledge of fighting, knowledge of magic, knowledge of love was written into her brain and she gasped several times as it pulsed within her. And then it settled and Pitrin’s spirit seemed to fade just a bit more.

“I love you!” Autumn cried and she felt his hands wiping her tears away.

“And I love you. Never forget me, for I shall dwell within you forever more.” His words came from further away and Autumn darted forward, trying to capture his form in her arms but it slipped away and disappeared. “Go now, save him!” Pitrin’s voice came one last time and then she was alone.

But he left behind hope in her heart and power in her core and a promise to be with her forever. It was enough to motivate her now and she took no pause as she pushed herself to her feet. She grabbed Pitrin’s dark cloak and swept it around her form, took his quiver and wrapped it around her waist behind her cloak, took his bow and slotted it over her shoulders. She didn’t think she’d be able to use it, but a deep confidence swept the thought away.

In one hand, she gripped Tirron’s jagged dagger and in the other, she gripped Pitrin’s shorter, straight dagger. She swept past the candle, the fire flickering out in the wake of her energy and then she went downstairs and out into the rain once more.

Her mates needed her and Pitrin was with her, his energy filling her with something she’d never felt before. Even when she used her pitiful powers to do little tricks, light a tiny fire here or there, she’d never felt energy truly pulsing within her, but here it was. Pitrin’s last gift.

* * *

**Part Twenty Three: The Surge**

**_Marcia Tumbleheart_ **

Watching Tirron engaging with the larger Ogre was exhausting. He fought admirably, but the larger ogre was also a tad faster and was wearing the man down. Already, he took a hit on one arm and Marcia heard the crack of bone.

Bree swept into action as Tirron retreated, sweeping fire in a big circle around the ogre and trying the same tactic, lighting its clothing on fire, but this ogre wasn’t wounded yet and simply pulled the cloth off and tossed it at the woman, the beast’s ugly member exposed now. It laughed in its guttural language and leered at the woman as it spoke.

“Wantt zo see meg cock, woman?” It laughed and Marcia nearly puked in her mouth at the few words she understood. But she focused on her power as she waved her staff and Tirron’s arm, pulling a potion out of her pocket in the same moment and handing it to him.

“This will hurt.” Marcia told him and he chugged the potion down before nodding.

“It already does, just do it.” He growled and she muttered the words under her breath, power surging from her core to his broken arm. With a sickening crunch and a yell of pain, his bone popped back into place and mended, but it would need more intense care after the battle.

“Don’t get hit again or you might lose the arm!” Marcia advised him and Tirron nodded, thanking her with a mutter before darting into the fire with Bree. He lurched into action, taking the ogre by surprise as it stormed towards Bree and nearly caught her in its open hand. Tirron swept under the beast and took a careful swing, lobbing the monster’s cock and balls off in one swipe that also cut deep into its thigh.

With a guttural roar of deep pain, the ogre’s rage took over and it nearly trampled Tirron to death, the man rolling one way then the other. Even Bree was knocked back out of the fire by the beast’s wildly swinging club, but Marcia just barely managed to keep her from hitting the ground hard.

She rushed to her mate’s side and pulled a potion out, feeding it to the woman as she heaved, unable to catch her breath after getting caught in the chest with the brunt of the blow. The potion began to work after a moment and Bree breathed hard, but she was clearly out of the fight.

“Go!” Bree gasped as she pointed Marcia towards the continuing fight. Tirron was back on his feet and the ogre was barreling in each direction, knocking Tirron off to one side or the other but Tirron wasn’t backing down. He was clearly injured again, limping ever so slightly.

Then the ogre caught Tirron with a rough fist to the side of the head and Tirron’s sword was knocked away. Marcia cried out, trying to think of anything to help as she rushed towards the fire, but her mind was utter terror as that club swung down toward Tirron’s prone form.

And then there was a flash beside her, the fire spreading open as a small cloaked form darted into the clearing and took a running jump, climbing up the ogre’s back in a flash. Marcia’s hope returned in that split second and she cast a spell at the club, pausing it in the air for the one moment they needed.

Two daggers caked with blood tore into the ogre’s neck from behind, the figure slicing into the beast’s thick skin. It roared, but the sound was strangled away as the figure jumped off of the beast’s back and landed on the ground. It darted out of the way as the ogre fell backwards and clutched at its throat, but it was too late and within a few seconds, it bled to death.

Marcia felt Bree’s power dispel the fire and Marcia surged forward, sliding onto her knees next to Tirron. He gasped for air, but his eyes were staring at the figure as it fought off two large orks that tried to lunge towards Marcia. The healer was unconcerned, sliding her last potion out of her bag and feeding it to Tirron. Within a moment, his breathing came back to normal, a little ragged, but he was strong enough to get up to his feet.

“Who are you?” He growled towards the figure as it dispatched the last ork and faced him. The form was thin and short, but she couldn’t see under the hood. A deep power radiated from their form and it impressed her. She didn’t recognize it, but it could possibly match her’s or Bree’s.

The form shook their head and pointed a bloody dagger towards the last ogre as it ravaged a group of guards, taking out two of them with one swipe of its gigantic spear.

“We fight, and then you’ll let me thank you for saving my life.” Tirron growled and the figure nodded, the two of them darting towards the Ogre with Marcia helping Bree as they followed along.

* * *

  
**_Autumn Bizbee_ **

Darting through the dark streets of New Ingleston would normally be scary, but Autumn was filled with a deep confidence of power and couldn’t let anything stand in her way, Seeing the first ork was scary, but she didn’t even hesitate. It held a girl in his strong hands and was ripping at her clothing, laughing in a rough voice, mocking the girl’s pleas for help.

Autumn pulled the bow from her shoulder and took an arrow and aimed carefully. She was amazed by her strength as she pulled back the string that she could never do when Pitrin tried to train her, but now it was as easy as using a small training bow. And then the arrow was loosed and it hit the Ork right in the temple, his body falling to the ground as he was pushing his clothing down his hips. The girl screamed and rushed towards Autumn’s cloaked form.

“Get inside the inn!” Autumn told the girl, seeing villagers rushing inside as she passed it a few seconds earlier. The girl thanked Autumn in a shaky voice and ran in that direction, but Autumn continued forward, dispatching another Ork that prowled around searching for someone to terrorize.

The next one she came across surprised her, jumping out from behind an alleyway as she headed towards the northern gate. But Autumn was filled with a supernatural quickness, sliding a dagger from its sheath on her hip and tearing into the Ork’s gut just as it lunged for her neck. She darted away, leaving it to hold its intestines inside on the ground.

She soon found the gate and there were a couple large men hammering away at the posts as guards took pot shots from between holds in the wood. Autumn rushed up behind him and took a running jump on top of one of their backs before landing outside of the gate in the middle of carnage. She heard the man yell behind her, but she darted forward, slicing here and there to help the guards fight off of a literal horde of orks that swarmed them.

But her destination was clear, a ring of fire on the ground that caged in a giant ogre. The sight of it filled her with a deep fear, but she rushed towards it nonetheless. She saw Tirron get knocked away and she acted without hesitation, worry for her mate and Pitrin’s power thrusting her forward. The flames parted for her and she climbed up the beast’s back, heedless of the danger.

Autumn gripped both daggers and tore into the monster’s throat slicing into its skin before jumping off and darting away as it fell heavily. She saw the fire disappear into smoke and two orks jumped into action, but Autumn was faster as she dodged between them and Her Marcia, moving between their blows to take one out with a stab to the heart between two small pieces of armor.

The other nearly captured her from behind, but she rolled away and then used the dying body of the first ork to catapult herself into the air and stab down into the ork’s tough skull with a sickening crunch. As it fell to the ground, she felt Tirron’s stare and she turned. But something held her tongue, a deep sureness that if she revealed herself right now, something would go wrong.

“Who are you?” Tirron asked roughly, but she shook her head and pointed Pitrin’s dagger towards the remaining ogre. “We fight, and then you’ll let me thank you for saving my life.” He told her and then led the charge towards the beast that ravaged a group of defenders with a spear that had a terrible jagged shape.

Autumn was a step behind him as they darted between the guards and surprised the Ogre from behind, Tirron went to the left and Autumn to the right. Tirron’s sword sliced into its side, while Autumn used both daggers to stab just below its ribcage, pulling away just in time as it spun around with the spear, taking out another guard as he gapped at them.

Neither of them hesitated, Autumn darting in front of its outstretched arms to make two deep cuts into its gut as she darted to his other side. Tirron swept around its back, slicing down his back and into its buttock as he mirrored Autumn’s movements.

The ogre nearly knocked both of them away in the next movement, but a magic gripped its spear before it could impale Autumn on the jagged end. Taking the change, Autumn jumped up its arm and ran up its shoulder, bringing her daggers down heavily on the beast’s skull as Tirron came up between its legs and thrust his sword up into its gut and towards its heart.

Their combined efforts kept the ogre from reacting and their blows struck true, two daggers into its skull and a sword embedded in its heart. Autumn jumped off with her daggers as it lurched forward and Tirron rolled out of the way just before it hit the ground with a loud thump.

In the aftermath of its death, the guards rallied with a loud call and surged against the hordes of orks and goblins, cutting them down as the monsters felt the loss of their best hope.

“That was magnificent.” Marcia’s voice came as she helped Tirron back to his feet. The battle raged forward across the clearing as guards tore into the orks ranks. Tirron grumbled something as they turned towards Autumn as she wiped the blood from the daggers.

“Warrior, please tell me your name. I’ve not seen such skill since..” Tirron’s voice fell away as Autumn tilted her head back and the hood fell off of her head. Tirron’s eyes held a mighty gaze, Marcia’s face gaped with shock, while Bree let out a chuckle. Still, the storm raged around them, but in this space it seemed to lessen.

“Autumn..” Tirron’s voice came, deep and husky. He took a step towards her and shook his head, his eyes staring into hers with a deep emotion that she could only place as happiness that could only come in the midst of a rough battle.

“Pitrin.. Pitrin gave me his power. He.. is here tonight.” She pointed towards her midsection as she sheathed her blades and took a step towards her mate, the man that she saved. Tirron’s face broke out in something close to a sob and he swept forward, taking her into his arms and spinning around as he held her tightly.

“Goddess, you saved me!” He murmured into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him as he placed her back to the ground and then their lips met roughly. She felt the power within her surge out against his as they kissed, so many emotions flowing and then being washed away in the energy that wrapped them. And then Bree and Marcia were on each side of them, wrapping them in their sweet embraces.

Together, the four powers became one. Their energies seemed to pulse and Autumn felt a deep contentment settled all of her anxieties, her worries. It was wordless as they pulled away and looked at one another, each feeling the same surging happiness, the same fulfillment.


	10. In The Wake of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense showdown between Orks ends in tragedy, leading to comfort and a new bond that is unexpected.

**Part Twenty Four: A Rage That Pierces**

_**Letam of Zibush** _

It was a rough march towards the village, barely being able to see through the rain, but Sybil led them forward without hesitation. Seeing his mate so strong in the aftermath of what crushed him inside, he was filled with a deep love and a deep anger.

Anger for the man that destroyed his clan, that led them to the slaughter against opponents that would not back down even in the show of strength he brought against them. Early in Letam’s leadership, Alakai wanted to lead this raid towards the village, but all of his advisors, including Sybil, told him that it was doomed to fail.

There was no way around their wards with magic, the ancient wizard’s tower that blocked many raids in the centuries past. And the humans would fight tooth and nail against any threat. Even the addition of goblins and ogres to their ranks would only stop the humans for a time before they rallied against the threat.

It was doomed to fail and yet Alakai went anyway, sacrificing his own people in a bid for power that would ultimately lead to the death of their clan. The man’s pride wouldn’t let him retreat and Letam mourned for his people.

But still, Sybil led them on until they found the battle. Near the rear, they found their people and surged against them in force. A few turned and joined their ranks, but many of their people fought and were slaughtered.

Sybil’s magic raged and Letam’s axe was merciless against those that didn’t want to return to them. And then Letam felt as the tides turned, orks and goblins began retreating and in the distance, he heard Alakai’s call, urging them to fight harder.

One of them that returned to their group brought the news, a large Ork woman that was covered in blood.

“The ogres were killed, the demonborn and the witch and some others.” She gasped as Sipha tended to the woman’s large wound that sliced through her chest. “Alakai is trying to lead them forward. Please, I’m sorry my Priestess, Alakai said you were dead and it filled us with such rage.” The woman pleaded as Sybil watched her.

“Be at peace, my child. We shall make all right.” Sybil spoke gently to her and then turned to Letam. He scowled at his mate, not knowing that Alakai told them the priestess was dead.

“Let us end this, my love.” Sybil told him and they continued forward, fighting through the ranks. And then he was there, Alakai, surrounded by the three men that were his closest advisors. Two of them were magical and wielded fire against the humans that threatened to overwhelm their position.

The white Ork known as Alakai stood with a sneer on his face, directing his forces here and then as he fought alongside them. He had no wounds and wore the ceremonial armor of the chieftain. It was a direct message to Letam that the man’s pride would be his downfall. Simply, it was an objection to the magic that made him chieftain in his own battle.

As other orks fell back and joined them, Letam surged forward and took down the ork man that guarded Alakai’s back with one vicious swipe of his axe.

“Alakai!” Letam roared, the man turning with a smirk on his face. He prowled forward towards Letam, his sword dripping the blood of a slain human.

“I had wondered when you would show your ugly face again.” Alakai laughed and pointed his sword towards the man. “Teknap, Guptam, take down your traitor of an ex-chieftain.” Alakai commanded his followers, but before either man could react, Sipha and Sybil surged forward on each side of Letam.

Sybil blocked Teknap’s fireball with a swing of her staff, capturing the energy as she murmured and then threw it back at him. It hit him squarely in the chest even as he tried to dodge and exploded him in many burning chunks back into the orks that watched on. Sipha held a small staff in one hand and a dagger in the other as she dodged Guptam’s bursts of electricity, making zigzagging lines towards the much larger ork.

Sipha’s small size was Guptam’s downfall as she engaged him in close combat, easily dodging each swing of the man’s sword before taking advantage of the man’s lapse in guard, plunging her dagger up into the man’s neck and tearing it out as she backed away, the ork falling to the ground utterly dead.

The battle seemed to quell around them, both Orks and humans backing off as they saw the confrontation. In the area between their forces, Letam saw the demonborn, the gigantic man that made his wife pregnant. Their eyes met and Tirron’s blazed with fury, but he nodded towards the ork and Letam nodded back, acknowledging him.

“Back! All of you!” Sybil yelled as a small group of Orks surged forward towards Letam. She cast a ring of magic around Letam and Alakai, blocking anyone from entering, even her. “This man led you to slaughter, led you to kill innocent people in the name of a Priestess that is. RIGHT. HERE.” She screamed angrily as she pointed her staff in their direction. Any that dared to step toward her with a malicious intent were struck dead by a bolt of consuming fire.

The others backed away and several dropped their arms. But still, not many were left at all, their clan dwindled down to less than half its original size before the ill-fated battle.

“You want to take me, Letam? These are my people now!” Alakai raged as he sneered towards the man. Letam shook his head, readying his axe.

“These were never your people. You killed them, for nothing. We were strong, but you made us WEAK!” Letam roared and Alakai surged forward. They traded several blows, each Ork being strong, but slow.

Letam took a vicious wound in his chest that made his breath catch, but he caught Alakai in the side, blood pouring down his hip. Letam barely dodged a blow to his head, but Alakai rolled backwards as Letam sliced towards his midsection.

“Pride has killed you! It has killed our people! You are nothing more than a Godless Murderer! Oriana shall curse you to the depths of Hell!” Letam spat blood towards the white Ork that seemed to get more enraged by the second.

“You have killed our people!” Alakai screamed and ran forward, managing to slice into Letam’s thigh, but the ork was prepared and sliced clean through Alakai’s left arm, the limb falling to the ground as Alakai called out in pain. Still, the white ork was too far into his rage and rushed forward, sword in one hand and Letam was too slow to dodge the blow as it pierced straight through his stomach.

But if he was going to die, he was taking Alakai with him. Dropping his axe, he pulled his dagger out and viciously stabbed Alakai in the head as he tried to pull his sword free. The dagger pushed into Alakai’s forehead with a sickening sound. Alakai’s eyes were wide as he fell to the ground, hand reaching towards Letam, but death captured him.

Letam took a step backwards and then fell to the ground. The world seemed to shift around him and though he felt victorious, he felt life slowly beginning to leave him. The rain that pelted them before seemed to slow to a drizzle and then the magic that shimmered was broken and Sybil was there.

“Be still, please. I can.. I can-” Sybil cried as she used her staff to try and heal the wound, but it only seemed to make the blood flow slower. He heard others rush around his body, strange voices that he didn’t recognize, but he could only stare into the desperate eyes of his beloved. 

“I am no longer.. Part.. of this world. I join.. Orianna.. My.. love..” Letam spoke softly, barely able to speak as his energy began to slip away. Sybil’s tears fell on his body, she turned towards another.

“Please, can you save him?” She pleaded and he felt more than see the girl that was on the other side of him.

“I can not, this wound is.. It’s too bad.” The Healer spoke in a voice that seemed far too sad to be his mortal enemy.

“Sybil, make your peace.” The deep voice of a male came and then he appeared next to Sybil. The demonborn.

“You.. take care of her..” Letam growled, then coughed, excruciating pain overtaking him for a moment.

“I will, Letam. You are a great warrior, be with your goddess.” Letam heard as his eyes closed for a moment and then Sybil was screaming at him not to die.

“I’m.. tell me.. Tell me your.. Love..” Letam murmured as he felt his body begin to feel light and the pain seemed to ebb away into nothingness.

“I love you! Forever, as I’ve always said.. You are my mate, my bonded, you are my everything and life.. Life will be a shade without you..” Sybil mourned over him, his eyes opening to hers once more. The deep brown eyes, her face a picture of sadness, but her lips quirked as he lifted his hand and gripped her hair with all of his strength.

“I shall.. Be with you.. Always..” He spoke and then pulled with his little strength and their lips met. She tasted like heaven, like the afterlife. He enjoyed her one last time, the feel of her skins, the last thing that he could recognize before all feeling left and he felt his spirit begin to leave.

“Goodbye, Letam of Zibush. Be with the Goddess.” Sybil’s words came from far away and then he was gone.

~~~~~

_**Tirron Maldrek** _

She raged in his arms, the woman that lost her husband, her mate, her bonded. Her energy was wild and wicked, cutting into him, but healing him in the next second. After Letam’s spirit left his body, she turned and ran away. A small girl nudged him and though her face was full of tears, her voice was clear.

“You must go to her. You can weather her rage, but she can not weather it alone. I shall take care of all here.” Her voice was soft and there was a deep well of sadness behind her gaze. Tirron looked at Marcia and she nodded, tears pouring down her face, then at Bree who simply nodded with a sad smile. Autumn had her face buried in Bree’s chest, sobbing.

“I shall return with her. Please, keep our people from fighting.” Tirron murmured to the girl who looked too small to be an ork. The girl nodded and waved him off. Tirron felt Sybil’s energy pulsing as he traced her path into the forest and found her next to a stream that came off of the river. She was surrounded by a power that made him hesitate, but only for one step.

“Go away!” Sybil screamed as he walked towards her. Tears poured down her face and she was broken. Tirron continued forward, taking the attacks that her power mounted, but batted them away without hurting her. And then he swept her into his arms and held her against his chest.

Her power was great and she raged for minutes, fighting against his grip, fighting against his power, fighting against the death that she, nor anyone, could change. Tirron wished they could do the ritual that brought him back from the brink, but they had no time and the man followed a different set of gods.

“He was my bonded!” Sybil screamed, piercing his ears. He ran his hand down her back as her body finally gave in and stopped fighting him.

“And he will be with you, always.” Tirron’s words tried to soothe her but the look in her eyes was utter despair.

“How.. how do I live without him, Tirron?” She pleaded, beating his chest with her hands, but it didn’t even hurt. Tirron shook his head, pressing his hand to her cheek.

“One day at a time, one breath at a time. It will hurt, but you have a people to live for. They are not wiped out. They will need your guidance and in return, they will help you live each day.” Tirron’s words seemed to pierce her and her power settled, still aching and pulsing, but no longer raging against him.

“I.. I don’t want to do this!” She sobbed and he soothed her, pressing her face to his chest and gripping her tightly.

“But you will. Sybil, you are strong.” He murmured into her ear and she sobbed hard for several seconds. Then she pulled away and her eyes were clearing, still full of sadness, but also something else.

“You.. You.. Tirron..” She stammered before shaking her head and frowning. “You are bonded three times over, and yet you are here.” She whispered, looking confused for a second.

“You forget that we have a bond as well. You carry my child in your belly. We may have our differences, but I’ve never wanted..” Tirron trailed off as she put her hands to her stomach.

“I never expected to lose my mate, either.” She told him, looking down at her form. There was no curve to her stomach, no apparent sign of her pregnancy besides the power within her. The power that called them together this night and pulled him together in her grief.

“I will do what I can for you.” He murmured and she tilted her chin up with a little smile, an emotion that pierce through the veil of sadness.

“You are a good man, Tirron. I.. I will need you. This.. child is ours. But it also carried Letam’s legacy. Are you okay with that?” Sybil asked, almost harshly, but Tirron could see her intention.

“I wish to uphold his honor, sweet woman. He is a warrior, through and through. I’d have expected the same of him, if I was killed in his place.” Tirron told her and she nearly sobbed, pressing her hand to her mouth.

“Letam would have liked you, if you weren’t human.” Sybil giggled wildly, her emotions swinging back and forth a bit.

“I would have liked him, had we met in a more peaceful time. I would have drank him under the table, of course.” Tirron joked and Sybil rolled her eyes, but slid forward and touched their foreheads together.

“You..” She began, sighing when she couldn’t find the words. Tirron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her completely into his lap before rising his hands up to her cheeks.

“I will always be here for you.” His words were little more than a whisper in the darkness and then Sybil shifted forward, pressing their lips together. It was a deep power that bloomed out of them and Tirron felt her power settle around his completely. The bond that was broken by the death of her husband latched onto him deep inside and he felt it acutely as their lips fought against one another.

“Always?” Sybil murmured, pulling away with a look of shock. Tirron nodded slowly, feeling the bond settle into his core along with those of his other mates. 

“Sweet woman, I promised your husband that I would take care of you. I don’t break promises.” Tirron growled at her and she bit her lip as he tilted forward and caught her lips once more. This one was a little more passionate and Tirron enjoyed her lips, the feeling of her energy, the feeling of her curvy body.

“I’ll do everything in my power to make myself worthy.. Of that promise.” Sybil nodded and Tirron felt their energy shift around them and become something more for a split second. It was a promise that became part of them, settling in the small part of him that was exclusively for her, for their child.

“That’s all I can ever ask. Our child will be a strong man one day, carrying our three legacies.” Tirron grinned and the two of them laughed as a lightness swept away a little more of the sadness. Tirron gripped her hips as he stood and she stood with him, pressing close to him.

“We must return now, but.. Can we meet again in the coming days?” Sybil asked a little hesitantly, as if she expected him to deny her.

“We can meet at any time. My mates will be happy to have your presence. Even if you’ve been a thorn in their sides before.” Tirron nudged her side and she made a little yelping sound, looking shy as he tickled her.

“I.. can’t promise I’ll never be a thorn in their sides again, but I’ll never attack them. I won’t beg, though!” Sybil growled fiercely and Tirron laughed as they began a slow walk through the dark back towards where they left.

“I don’t expect you to get down on your knees, woman.” Tirron shook his head as he held her around the waist, their steps in sync as they walked, barely looking at the ground.

“Only for-” Sybil caught herself and let out a giggle as she nearly tripped. Tirron rolled his eyes and gripped her side a little tighter.

“Let’s broach that subject another time, my Ork.” He murmured in her ear and he felt the shiver down her spine.

But as they approached, she told him that she’ll need a little space now. Before they emerged out of the trees, they kissed once more and then she strode out, a little hitch in her step, but she was determined to face the consequences of the night with a clear head. Tirron just admired the strength inside of her.

  
  


~~~~~~

**Part Twenty Five: Apologies and Comfort**

_**Sybil of Zibush** _

The clearing was no longer full of bodies, only one that was left for her to decide on. Her people stood at one end to the north, a large cart holding many of her deceased clan members. She was sure many more had already been taken away to be burned on a Great Pyre. And at the head of the Pyre would be the man, her love.

Around his body stood the four people she expected. Tirron’s three mates and her own disciple, Sipha. Sipha was speaking to the girls in a hushed voice, but turned as they noticed Sybil and Tirron’s approach. The man that brought her back to life was a step behind her, but close enough that she could still feel the heat that characterized his presence.

It was his strength that restored her belief that she could live, even if it would hurt. She had a purpose, living for Tirron, living for their child, living for her people. Even if Letam’s loss carved a piece of her heart away, she would recover one day and make him proud. The area was lit by some torches placed in the ground.

“Sipha, Marcia, Bree” Sybil nodded towards the three, then looked curiously at the fourth. Tirron laid a gentle hand on her back briefly before he stepped towards the girls.

“Sybil, this is Autumn.” Tirron introduced, “She was part of the caravan, like me. Autumn, this is Sybil. I.. We are bonded, now. She is carrying my child and has vowed not to attack us again.” Tirron told them. Marcia and Bree seemed to accept it without comment, but Autumn looked on the verge of tears. But it surprised Tirron when Autumn stepped forward and looked up at the tall Ork woman.

“You.. led the assault that killed my lover.. But.. I never wished for you to lose yours..” Autumn’s face was full of conflict, but Tirron knew better than to intervene. Sybil’s gaze was overcome and a couple of tears overflowed onto her face.

“I am.. I am truly sorry, Autumn. I was led astray and.. I regret everything that has caused this moment to happen.” Sybil spoke as she touched the girl’s shoulders softly. Autumn shook her head and burst into Sybil’s arms, the strong woman holding her close.

“I don’t! We both have lost those we held dear.. But they still live with us! I hope you are okay, but the dead are gone now and we have the living to care about!” Autumn cried into the woman’s chest, her words seeming to pierce everyone in the clearing. Sybil rubbed the girl’s back softly and stroked her hair.

“That is true, my sweet girl.” Sybil pulled Autumn away from her chest and tilted her chin up. “And we shall do everything in our power to make life worth living again, right?” Sybil asked her and Autumn smiled through her tears and nodded.

“Then we shall all do it together.” Sybil murmured and kissed Autumn’s forehead softly, shifting the girl towards Tirron, who picked her up in his strong grasp as she laid her head on his shoulder, seemingly content in his grasp.

“I apologize for everything, Marcia, Bree. I don’t wish to get in between your relationship with Tirron and I understand if you don’t want me around.” Sybil bowed towards the two women, who looked surprised. Bree nudged Marcia forward with a grin, the human girl stepping towards Sybil.

“You.. You never really tried to kill us. I understand what led you to be the way that you are. If you vowed not to attack our people, I believe you. If Tirron trusts you.. That’s all the matters to me.” Marcia held out her hand and Sybil felt as surprised as the girls were.

“Thank you..” Sybil murmured as she took Marcia’s hand and held it for a second, before Bree pushed the girl forward and sandwiched Marcia between the two women. Sybil was caught off guard, but felt encouraged by the witch’s show of affection.

“I always knew you had a little good in you, Sybil.” Bree giggled as she patted Sybil on the back around Marcia’s body, whose face was planted between Sybil’s breasts and seemed to be struggling. As the two girls backed away, Marcia’s face was blushing furiously and the rest of them couldn’t hold back the laughter at her averted gaze.

Sybil turned to Sipha last and the girl held a smile that could light up the world. She held her hands out and the small girl rushed into her arms, pressing her face a little lower than where Marcia’s pressed, but the ork girl didn’t seem to mind at all, needing a little bit of comfort in that moment. Sybil turned the girl around towards Tirron after a moment.

“Tirron, this is my acolyte, my right hand, Sipha Grace Yawnmere. Sipha, this is the man that planted a child in me a week ago and took up my broken bond tonight. I was prepared to kill myself, letting my energy eat away at my body, but he saved me.” Sybil introduced them and the words seemed to echo, piercing their hearts. Sybil just kept her eyes on Tirron as he planted Autumn on the ground and knelt in front of Sipha, eyes peering strong at the small girl.

“Did you know that would happen?” He asked in a soft voice and Sipha giggled a little, but the girl shrugged her shoulders.

“She needed you. I didn’t know about the bond, but I am glad that you were there. My Priestess is the most important person in my life and she needed you to save her. I’ll be grateful until I take my last breath.” Sipha bowed to him, nearly sinking down to her knees before he gripped her and pulled her close to him.

Sybil could see the way she wriggled and looked shy for a moment before she sank into his embrace. She couldn’t hear a whisper that came from Sipha’s lips into his ears, but she could see the grin on his face as he let her pull away, though his hands lingered on her hips tellingly.

“You’ll take care of our woman, right? And let me know if she needs help?” Tirron asked and Sipha bit her lip, nodding.

“I promise.” Sipha nodded and he leaned forward, kissing her forehead. Sipha slipped out of his grasp with a giggle and hid behind Sybil as Tirron stood again and smirked at his newest mate.

“You are an evil man.” Sybil scowled, surprised that Sipha took to the man so easily, when she was shy and scared of most others. Tirron shook his head and touched Sybil’s cheek softly before glancing beyond her.

“I mean it, you let me know if you need anything and I’ll help. Even if I have to come to your home and weather the stares of a shit ton of human-hating Orks.” Tirron’s voice was strong and she found herself nodding.

“They’ll get used to it. You all should go now. We have a funeral to take care of. We’ll meet again soon, my loves. Thank you for everything.” Sybil said and the others bowed to her as one, even Tirron. And then they were off, walking away. Tirron was in the middle as he lifted Autumn in his arms once more and Autumn waved as she watched them over his shoulder. Marcia and Bree flanked him and Sybil wished she could go with him, be thrown in his bed, and taken until she could forget the day.

But that wasn’t possible. Tears came back to her eyes as she turned to the body covered in a brown cloak, the body of her dead husband. But Sipha was there, a strong presence by her side. And she needed every ounce of strength she could get.

“Let’s head home, my love.” Sybil sighed as she stroked a stray strong of Sipha’s wild hair, the girl nodded as she waved someone over to carry the body. Home.. A home with so many lost, with no husband, but with the bond in her heart giving her strength.

~~~~~

**_Autumn Bizbee_ **

Being in Tirron’s arms was the only place she wanted to be, the night was an up and down nightmare, ending in a relatively positive outcome, with Sybil seemingly held together after the death of her husband and Tirron’s rescue. But as they came towards the gates, Autumn was saddened to see the results of the night. Bodies piled in long lines, so many lives lost.

And the wreckage was devastating, fires burning in town and countless guards and villagers rushing around to fix the ruin. Autumn had to bury her face in Tirron’s neck before she broke out in tears once more, and she was too exhausted to cry anymore.

“We are going to find the captain and see what we can do to help. You guys head back to the house and get a bath or something.” Bree told Tirron and Autumn felt the man bend down to kiss the girls in turn, who each laid a hand on Autumn’s back and then they were gone.

“You want a bath, sweet girl?” Tirron asked as he carried her back towards the house, Autumn nodded, relaxing in his arms as they ventured through the town. It was still dark out and Autumn couldn’t see much in the few times she peeked out, but the clamor got quieter as they headed south.

She wriggled in his arms as they came into the house and headed up the stairs and into Bree’s bathroom. He planted her on the counter and went about running a hot bath. She watched him, the rough smirk on his battle worn face as he began to strip out of his armor and clothes. His clothes were pretty soaked with blood, but most of his body now was healed of wounds, with only a few new scars added to the old ones.

And then he came to her when he was nude and began stripping her. Autumn couldn’t resist his strong hands, peeling away her cloak, weapons, dress, panties and when she was naked, he lifted her once more against him and immersed them in the water. It was soothing, immediately stripping away so much tension she held.

“Are you okay?” Tirron asked as he kneaded her back, rubbing soothing circles into her skin. She sighed under his touch and thought about nodding, but sorta shrugged as she laid her head against his shoulder.

“I don’t know, but I’ll be okay. Are you?” She asked in a shaky voice, not wanting to relive the night in her head. He chuckled as he continued massaging her back.

“As okay as I ever am after something that intense. Pretty sore, but Sybil accidentally healed most of my wounds when her power was going wild.” Tirron’s voice was soothing and his hands were relaxing and she let go of all of the worries she had.

“I love you..” Autumn murmured as his arms wrapped around her.

“And I, you.” Tirron whispered back to her and they simply relaxed in the hot water for a while, simply relaxing together. Autumn didn’t realize she nodded off until Tirron began washing her with a soft cloth and she was very awake by the time he was done.

Then she sat back and watched him cleaning himself, washing what blood and dirt was left on his body and then he helped her out of the tub and dried them both off with a snap of his fingers. She trembled as his hands picked her up once more, cradling her in his arms as he carried her into her own bedroom and set her on the bed, sliding under the blanket with her.

Despite the arousal deep in her belly due to his persistent washing of her body, the night wore on her and she fell asleep within minutes of laying in his strong arms.

~~~~~

**_Marcia Tumbleheart_ **

While the thrill of the victory still kept her head up, the devastation and death made her heart break. Between her and Bree, several guards and townspeople escaped with their lives, but only just. Entire limbs cut off, faces disfigured, even a few unmentionable acts by the invaders on some helpless villagers.

By the time the sun was rising, Marcia was exhausted and it was clear that Bree was reaching that state as well. Bree finally escorted the girl back to the house and hustled her upstairs and into the bath without many words.

“That was hell..” Marcia murmured as the two girls relaxed in the large bath tub. She leaned back against Bree who had her arms around the girl and softly rubbed at her stomach.

“Quite. All over one evil man’s power grab and a perceived slight by us. I.. feel responsible for what happened. If we’d simply let Sybil escape..” Bree responded, the sadness clear in her voice.

“We couldn’t have known this would happen. I feel guilty as well.. But it was that Ork’s greed that brought death to our very doorstep.” Marcia insisted, but her heart wasn’t in it. Seeing the death up close, after all the battle energy wore off was terrifying. If they hadn’t faced off against the ogres, there would be so many more dead. Half the village could have been destroyed by the rampaging giants.

Even the tower could have fallen and that would spell disaster in much worse ways, opening them up for conflict with even more powerful foes. She knew there was a necromancer operating nearby, but he was usually in a deep meditative slumber this part of the year due to the heat.

“At least.. This won’t happen again anytime soon. The orks are all but wiped out and Sybil will unite the rest of them. It was surprising, her bond with Tirron. But I can’t say it doesn’t fit with the way it was Sybil that brought us all together in the first place.” Bree chuckled, rubbing circles low on Marcia’s belly.

“She holds the other child conceived that day. Goddess, watching Tirron fuck her so relentlessly was such a turn on. Even now after we’ve been together for a bit.” Marcia giggled, feeling a heat form in the core of her being. It was almost desperate after the emotional day.

“I think I’ll get a chance to witness it up close, then.” Bree murmured as her fingers wandered lower, wandering into the small strip of short hair above her sex. Marcia let out a soft whine of need, making Bree chuckle against her hair. “You need a little.. Distraction?” Bree whispered into Marcia’s ear before sliding her tongue along the outside of her ear.

“Yes.. please..” Marcia begged as both of Bree’s hands slid down her and pushed her legs apart, sliding her nails up her inner thighs. Fingers moved up on each side of her sex, smushing her lips together.

“You’ve been a good girl today, I’m so proud of you.” Bree murmured, sliding her lips down and kissing along Marcia’s neck. Her fingers ran back down against her pussy, small teasing touches along her lips, making Marcia whine with need.

“I’m always.. Always a good girl!” Marcia objected as Bree’s fingers finally took separate paths, two of them coming up to her clit to rub it softly, while two of her other hand easily slid into her, hooking up to rub against her spot.

“That’s up for debate, baby girl.” Bree teased her, nibbling along her neck back to her earlobe, which she took into her lips. Marcia was unable to respond as the pleasure built up steadily under Bree’s skilled fingers, working slowly but steadily on her two most intense places.

“Bree.. Please.. I’m-” Marcia gasped as her first orgasm built up from Bree’s slow fingers, but was just out of reach until Bree’s teeth roughly bit her neck just below her ear and the human girl was thrust over the edge, her body shaking with pleasure. For Marcia, the tensions of the night fell away as her orgasm did, leaving her simply tired and satisfied.

Bree took care of her in the following minutes, washing her body, her hair, then bundling her up in a towel to dry as she washed herself quickly, then guided from the counter where she half dozed to the bed.

“Go to sleep, my girl. Sleep well.” Bree’s soft words came as they cuddled under the covers and the elven woman’s lips pressed to her forehead. It was a comfort that she needed, sending her straight to sleep without another thought.


	11. I Am Here To Guide You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybil's clan deals with the aftermath of the battle, while the others try to find some downtime.

**Part Twenty Six: I Am Here To Guide You**

_**Sybil of Zibush** _

Returning to the camp was a depressing affair, but Sybil held out hope that her clan would come together again. Most of those still alive were merely sapped of their moral, wanting nothing more than to sleep it off.

But there was one important thing to be decided that weighed on her, who would lead their clan in the wake of their leader’s death? Both Letam and Alakai were dead, leaving them without a strong man that was their customary leader. Pain registered in her heart, but she ignored it as she ushered everyone in, along with the carts that held most of their dead brethren.

The carts, along with Letam and Alakai’s bodies, were taken to the central square, where their public rituals and such often took place. The remainder of the clan, perhaps 50 or so men, 40 women and 23 children, gathered around those carts and mourned those that they loved.

Sybil watched with Sipha close to her, both of them standing near the outside of the group, the woman was unable to truly mourn, her tears and pain exhausted, much as her body was. But soon, they began to turn towards her and ask with their eyes, with the looks on their faces.

‘What do we do?’ was the question that plagued them. And Sybil didn’t know anything beyond building a pyre for their fallen. She couldn’t even think that far.

“They want you to say something, Priestess.” Sipha’s gentle voice came from her side, the girl’s hand touching Sybil’s side momentarily. Sybil nodded without looking at the girl, stepping forward as she cleared her throat.

“I.. I mourn the loss of our leader. But those of us that are left still have hope for the future. We still have our children, our women, and enough men to work the fields to give us food for the winter. I won’t say that everything will be as it was before. Those that are lost outnumber us, but we can continue to move forward. I propose we build a Great Pyre for our fallen, Chieftain Letam, Alakai, and everyone that has died this night. We shall burn it under the Watch of our Goddess after today’s sun rises and begins to fall.” Sybil told them, feeling her words bubble out of her without much decision on her part. Her words seemed to soothe the worries of some, but make them worse for others.

“Who will lead up?” One voice rose and Sybil shook her head sadly. She frowned, glancing around their numbers. None of the usual candidates were alive. All of their best warriors were dead now, traitor or otherwise.

“I.. do not know. I am here to guide you, as your Priestess. I know not who is to lead us, but I shall pray to the Goddess that she gives me a sign.” Sybil finally responded and a cry rang out among many of them that seemed to spread out as the idea took hold. Sybil was in shock as the words and their implication became clear to her.

“We want you to lead us! All hail the Priestess of Orianna!” The calls echoed and though she saw a few faces that disagreed, many of them were overjoyed at the prospect. Sybil smiled softly and shook her head.

“We shall have a vote, in the absence of a clear leader. If you truly wish me to lead, I will not shirk my duty to my people. But this is not our custom and I will not have the wrath of Orianna upon us. Think about it and we shall come together again in the evening after the burning of our fallen.” Sybil’s speech ended and many of those gathered dispersed, women taking the children to bed and those that were most wounded going to get healed or bandaged up.

A few remained, many warriors that were mostly unwounded in the battle. Sybil saw the guilt they felt and didn’t know how to make it any easier with the guilt in her own heart.

“My lady, we wish to build the Great Pyre.” One of them spoke, a strong Ork that was on their side in the conflict. Sybil looked amongst the group and nodded slowly.

“I see the guilt in you, feeling somehow responsible for the warriors we lost. But it was Alakai to blame, not you. If this task will ease your hearts, please take it and work out your frustrations. But afterward, I shall expect you to be ready to defend our village and train those younglings that are old enough.” Sybil answered, again feeling as if she didn’t have much thought to put into it.

“Yes, Priestess. We shall make Letam proud.” He answered and then he bowed low to her, echoed in the actions of each of the men. And then he turned, barking orders at them to gather wood, nails, and other supplies. Sybil was amused for a moment, figuring that if anyone else besides her became their leader, it would be him. She would have to learn more about him in the coming days.

“Sipha..” Sybil murmured as they began towards the back of the camp, where their private tents stood as if mocking her fallen husband.

“Yes, my Priestess?” Sipha asked as Sybil stopped and turned to her. Sipha’s eyes were bright, caring. Utterly devoted.

“I don’t want to sleep in my tent anymore. May I share your bed this night?” The words brought a blush to Sipha’s cheeks, but she nodded readily. Sybil smirked at her young acolyte, sensing her secret thoughts. Even in the aftermath of all this pain, there was always something to look forward to.

* * *

**_Tirron Maldrek_ **

“Tirron, no!” Autumn’s voice rang out, busting Tirron from a relatively intense dream and he jerked up. Autumn was thrashing in her sleep, her eyes darting behind her eyelids and she led out a muted scream. Tirron easily lifted the girl into his arms and gently shook her awake.

“Autumn! It’s just a dream. Wake up, girl.” Tirron told her insistently, her eyes jerked open and she panicked in his arms before her eyes settled on his face and she finally settled. Tirron’s eyes searched her as her anxiety about her dreams slowly fled and she was left a little sweaty, but nestled in his arms.

The light shined in through the windows and Tirron bet it was probably nearly noon already. He was a little hungry, but as he settled back down and laid down with Autumn, other needs became more urgent, though he put those off as well.

“Are you okay, babe?” Tirron asked gently as he stroked her hair. Autumn’s bright blue eyes blinked and she cleared her throat, nodding.

“I just.. I had a dream that you.. Died last night. And I don’t think I’d survive that.” She answered, a little emotionally as she blinked away some tears. Tirron leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

“I’m here and alive. Not going anywhere.” He growled and she smiled, a beautiful turn up of her lips that brought his face closer to hers without a conscious thought, pressing their lips together. It was a reminder of the dream he woke up from, being intimately intertwined with this girl, surrounded by all the others.

“Seems like you had a good dream too, Mister.” Autumn giggled as he pulled away and finally felt his hardened length on her thighs. She reached down and rubbed it softly, humming in her throat.

“It was about being deep inside of you, baby.” Tirron groaned as her fingers explored his length and brought it to full mast. She licked her lips and shifted onto her back, pushing the blankets the rest of the way as she spread her legs.

“Maybe you can try it..” She murmured, eying him hungrily. He grinned and shifted immediately, sliding between her legs and propping them up on top of his own as he pressed their hips closer and laid his cock against her delicious bare pussy. 

“Not sure I’ll fit, but I want to feel your wetness.” Tirron growled and Autumn nodded urgently, biting her lip submissively. Tirron’s fingers explored underneath his cock and rubbed at her, feeling her slick sex as it moistened more under his fingers. Autumn moaned, breathing harder as he rubbed up to clit and spread the moisture there.

Then his hips shifted back and he gripped his cock as he rubbed it against her in the same way his fingers had. A thick groan escaped his lips as he felt her so intimately that it sent a thrill through him that called him to pierce her.

“Please..” Autumn moaned desperately after he continued teasing her with the head of his cock. Tirron grinned as he obliged, sliding the head down to her entrance and putting the slightest amount of pressure there.

Already, he knew it would be hard to get inside of her. She was tight, tighter than anything he’d ever felt. Surely not a virgin after Pitrin had his way with her, but certainly close enough that they’d have to work at it.

“Oh Goddess!” Autumn groaned as he nudged just a little more against her, his head pushing against her sex and stretching it so intensely. In response, he stilled his movement and ran his hands over her body, sliding up to her breasts and rubbing her nipples, ghosting over her sides, squeezing her thighs, before he slid his fingers to her clit and rubbed in slow circles.

It was torture for him, feeling ilke he was so close to being truly within her, but still so far away. She moaned as her pleasure built up and her pussy clenched, nearly pushing him completely out of her, but he shifted a little more against her and stretched her a tiny bit more. Her eyes were closed, mouth slack, and face seemingly torn between pleasure and the feeling of him piercing her.

“I’m gonna.. Please.. Tirron!” She gasped, nearly out of breath as her orgasm rose up and gripped her, making her sex so much slicker. Still working with his fingers, he pushed a little more during the clenching and unclenching of her pussy and then he was within her, making her scream out harder, but only in pleasure as he felt his head embedded within her.

The feeling was utterly exquisite and though he knew she wasn’t ready for him to enter her deeply, it was enough to please him. He rested there, still inside of her as her orgasm waned and his fingers stopped. He stared at her with such affection, admiring the way her eyes opened and watched him, the way her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

Then she shifted up to her elbows and looked down at where their bodies met, his cockhead within her and the rest of his length aching to fill her completely. She giggled as she ran her hand down to where they met, her fingers exploring around his cock and within her lips that gripped him.

“I didn’t think you’d be able to do that..” Autumn murmured as she wiped some of her slickness up his cock and slowly began to stroke it, a little awkwardly at the angle she sat up at, but it was her eagerness that helped her movement bring his pleasure up.

“I didn’t either, you just feel so good.” Tirron groaned as she used her wetness to stroke him and shifted her hips a little back and forth, squeezing herself around his head. The movements were enough to bring him closer to what he wanted and when she gripped his base and nudged him, he was able to slide a half inch deeper into her, making her face twist in pleasure and pain.

“Will you cum in me?” She asked in a soft, almost innocent voice that made him want nothing more than to give her what she wanted. Already, her hips were shifting back and forth and her fingers followed the movements on the rest of his length.

“Yes. Goddess, you feel so amazing. Keep going, I’m almost ready.” Tirron breathed as he kept himself still, resisting the urge to fuck her, but letting her go at her own pace. His pleasure was rising quickly and he slapped away the thought that she might get pregnant. After both Sybil and Marcia would be having children, he couldn’t bring himself to care if he got another one of his mates pregnant.

He’d be lying if the thought didn’t help him get closer, though. When his orgasm built up and her movements pushed up to the edge, he had to grip her thighs so he wouldn’t give into his impulse to push deeper, already she was stretched almost painfully. And then it happened, being pushed over the edge by her soaking wet sex wrapped around his head.

He pulsed and began to cum within her, spraying inside of her with each tightening of his balls. It was almost overwhelming, but in the next couple of moments, it easily became overwhelming when she came as well, tightening almost painfully around him as she took his seed deep into her.

“Autumn!” Tirron growled as they came together and he felt their power shift around and press together as their bodies were. It was with a deep fulfillment that they slowly came down from their orgasms, sweating and gasping together.

“Ready?” Tirron asked and she nodded as her face winced a little when he slowly pulled out of her. Watching her sex gape for a split second before easing back to normal while oozing his seed was exhilarating and pleased his need to breed her.

“Hold me?” She asked in a quiet voice and he obliged, laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her as they pressed close together. She trembled against him, but slowly she relaxed from the intensity of their love making as he rubbed her back.

And then before he knew it, Autumn was breathing softly as she fell asleep once more. He couldn’t even blame her, merely continued softly rubbing her back until he was sure she wouldn’t wake up, then he climbed out of bed, put on some pants, and wandered downstairs to find something, anything, to eat.

* * *

**Part Twenty Seven: Chocolate and Stories**

_**Autumn Bizbee** _

Autumn squirmed under the attention of the gathered masses, countless eyes upon her and her mates. Behind them stood the gates that were half fixed, ruined buildings surrounding them. On her left was her lover, Tirron, and to her right were Marcia and Bree. On Tirron’s other side was the head of the guard, but Autumn couldn’t remember his name.

And in front of them all were the villagers, guards, and travellers that came to the small ceremony that the man called the afternoon after the attack. Autumn was barely even awake when Marcia and Bree brushed her hair, clothed her in a bright blue dress, and shoved her with food before the four of them went to the north gate.

“Thank you for gathering, everyone. While I applaud each and every one of you for actions taken during the battle last night, four of our number stand above the rest. I can not understate the brave job our guards and volunteers did in defending the town, but even the best of our warriors would not fare well against three oversized Ogres!” The man’s words provoked a surge of applause from those that were attending the ceremony. Autumn tried to remember his name, never good with remembering names, but settled on Tal-something.

“Tirron Maldrek, a demonborn warrior that has proven his mettle again and again, defending the recent caravan not once, but twice from the orks and their goblins. Marcia Tumbleheart, the Healer that all of us know and love and rely on for magical remedies. Bree Rose Abrakir, our resident Witch and the woman that single handedly keeps our wards up and running, keeping us safe from all manner of dangers. Lastly, Autumn Bizbee, a traveller from said caravan that wishes to make a home in our village.” He named and motioned to each of them and Autumn had to resist the urge to dart behind Tirron, but his hand held hers tightly.

“Give these four brave heroes a warm round of applause and never forget that they stood up against evil without hesitation!” A cheer broke out in those assembled. Countless people came up to thank them, offering small gifts, money or trinkets or whatever else. By the time most of the crowd dispersed, Autumn was surprised to find herself gifted with a very small bag of holding, along with her mates, that held all of the stuff she’d been given.

It was unexpected, to say the least. For her part, she wasn’t motivated by any desire to save the villagers, except for those that she encountered on the way to save Tirron. Instead, her motivation was to find her lovers and do what she could to help them. But it was a very heartwarming moment when a girl a little younger than herself with dark red curly hair came up to her, thanking Autumn alone profusely for saving her, giving her a small package that Autumn had yet to open.

And then the girl disappeared into the crowd without even telling Autumn her name. She hoped the package would shed a little light on the issue, but Tirron accepted an invitation from the man, who Marcia had quietly informed her was named Talfen, to come to the inn and have a few drinks.

“We’d love to join you men in your drinking, but I need to check on my home. Autumn, would you like to join me?” Marcia came to be her savior once more and the blonde girl happily agreed. Bree begged off as well, headed to the tower to make sure the wardstone was still safe.

Marcia guided Autumn along by her hand, back along the path outside of the town. In the light of the sun, the forest didn’t seem nearly as intimidating. At some point, the bodies of the orks and goblins were removed as well and Autumn thanked the goddess for that mercy, unwilling to look upon all of the bodies they slaughtered in defense of their home.

Once safe inside the wards, Marcia led the girl into the home and towards a small cabinet, inside of which was a tiny pulsing stone. Marcia waved her wand a few times and with a hum, seemed satisfied with whatever results her test showed.

“Magical attacks can usually cause long-term damage to a wardstone, but luckily that fireball didn’t come against this one, or else we’d probably have problems.” Marcia explained with a giggle that was almost humorless.

“Do you think the village is in danger because of that?” Autumn asked, curious about the magic behind it all. She hadn’t looked into the magic that Pitrin gave her, but she knew he had a few talents he rarely spoke of and used even less.

“I doubt it. Though it looked pretty rough, only another one like it would have done true damage. But Bree will probably be working for the rest of the day and probably won’t be up for company after dealing with it.” Marcia told her as she went about making some tea for the two of them. In addition to the tea, Marcia shared some homemade chocolates that just about made Autumn moan in delight.

“Chocolates are such a treat!” Autumn gushed, “I haven’t had them since we were in Vatis, a tiny little town of feline laguz that made the best treats I’ve ever had. This still might put them to shame.” Marcia blushed at the compliment, Autumn noticed how the girl squirmed a bit in her chair at the praise.

“What was it like? Vatis, I mean?” Marcia asked, obviously changing the subject, but Autumn would never get tired of sharing her experiences.

“It was.. Amazing. Scary sometimes, but seeing so many Anaki and Laguz living so freely was inspiring. Sure, they have some colonies and villages here on Toyok, but nothing like entire societies like over there. Some of their cultures are pretty strange compared to ours, but it’s just normal for them. In the village I was talking about, most people just walk around naked all the time! Talk about an eyeful!” Autumn giggled and Marcia nearly choked on her tea as she laughed. Autumn shared a few more of her tales while finishing off the tea and chocolates.

“Did you ever.. Have a crush on anyone back there?” Marcia asked, curious about the girl’s history. Autumn blushed deeply, looking away. “Spill it, girl!” Marcia insisted playfully as she nudged the girl’s side.

“Well, there was this really cute guy, he was half laguz, but he had ears, cat tail, fur on his hips, and was uhh..” Autumn trailed off as she felt her entire body heat up at Marcia’s giggle.

“He was packing a lot downstairs, I take it?” Marcia nudged the girl again and Autumn nodded with a half embarrassed smile.

“Even when he was soft! Goddess, I imagined him every day we were there. One day, I was wandering around when I saw him with a girl behind the inn. Thankfully, it was pretty late evening so where I stood was pretty dark and I don’t think they saw me..” Autumn squeezed her thighs together as she replayed the memory in her head.

“Come on, love. I want to hear your story, but these chairs aren’t comfortable for long.” Marcia’s excuse seemed like bullshit, but Autumn didn’t resist as the girl brought her into the bedroom and took off her robe, revealing a lovely white shift underneath that held her lovely assets and gave Autumn flashes of the girl’s pale panties.

Marcia coaxed the girl into the bed, Marcia laying back on some pillows, her upper half raised up as Autumn laid on her belly between the girl’s legs, propped up on her elbows with her face above Marcia’s belly. Autumn was beyond turned on now, getting a perfect view of Marcia’s stretched panties as she laid on top of her.

And she smelled good, as she always did, some fruity scent and it filled Autumn’s nostrils now and the heat from Marcia’s nethers did the blonde girl no favors. 

"It was.. crazy. I wasn't expecting anyone to be back there. Honestly.. I was trying to get some alone time as well and the path led into a little forest that was pretty secluded, but they didn't even make it that far!" Autumn giggled and the way Marcia's stomach rumpled under her when she laughed was enough to make Autumn's lips come down, putting her shift up to kiss her bare belly.

"Mmm Autumn.." Marcia sighed as the girl kissed along her belly to each side before returning to the middle.

"The girl was pretty furry almost everywhere and had light yellow fur and dark brown hair. She was really busty, even more so than you or Bree or even Ramona." As Autumn spoke, her fingers peeled up Marcia's shift to expose her breasts playfully. Marcia's breath caught as Autumn's lips kissed up between her breasts.

"She was bent over a barrel or something and he was being pretty merciless with her. He was long, even longer than Tirron, but wasn't quite as big around." Autumn told Marcia, watching the girl's reaction.

"Did you.. get your alone time?" Marcia asked pointedly with a smirk and it brought a deep flush to Autumn's cheeks.

"Yes.. like I said, it was pretty dark where I was and I just.. couldn't resist. I uhh.. I came about the same time that they did. I managed to get away before they went their ways, but I tried again every day until we left to catch them again, but they never came back.." Autumn felt like she was telling her secrets so easily to Marcia, but the girl made her feel so comfortable and she couldn't deny that she wanted to arouse Marcia with her story.

"You're a naughty thing!" Marcia giggled, running her hands through Autumn's hair, making the girl sigh softly.

"Well, a girl has needs.." Autumn murmured, half closing her eyes as Marcia's fingers stroked her hair, her neck, her upper back, her face.

"I know some needs that you've given me, little minx." Marcia told her in a husky voice that sent a thrill through Autumn's core. "I want you to take care of it." Marcia ordered her and it sent an even deeper pulse of need into her.

"Tell me.. Mistress. I'll do anything.." Autumn moaned as Marcia's hand went to her throat and squeezed playfully. Autumn saw her lover's face brighten with excitement.

"First, I want you to take my panties off." Marcia ordered and Autumn didn't hesitate, sitting up a little to slide the girl's panties down, shifting down to bring them off of her ankles.

As Marcia spread her legs again, Autumn was enthralled by her soaked pussy, just a tiny bit of hair on her mound, but otherwise it was slick and smooth. Autumn shifted back down into her position, but waited for more orders.

"I want you to breathe me in, baby girl." Marcia's next order came and it wasn't hard to resist, Autumn put her face close to Marcia's wetness and inhaled deeply. It was utterly intoxicating, the sweet and fruity smell, mixed with the deep musk of arousal.

"That's my good girl. Now, you'll lick me. Lick me like you'd want to be licked yourself." Marcia sighed as she ran her fingers through Autumn's hair.

Autumn started off, planting kisses on her mound, brushing her lips through the furry little patch as she kissed further down. Her tongue slid down the lips, before pushing inside to taste her fully.

Autumn felt her own panties flood at the sound of pleasure that escaped Marcia's lips. Still, she licked down to the feast, sliding her tongue into Marcia to taste her more deeply, her nose buried at the top of her cleft, inhaling her scent even more deeply than before.

"Right here, my little slut." Marcia moaned as she gripped Autumn's hair and forcefully aimed her tongue at Marcia's clit. Autumn hummed as she began to lap at the girl's sensitive bud, Marcia still gripping her hair just hard enough to keep her still, the feeling sending deep pangs of need through the blonde girl.

"Autumn.." Marcia moaned loudly as Autumn's relentlessly licking paid off, bringing the girl closer to her orgasm. Autumn continued working with her tongue, licking the clit side to side, exactly what she loved when Pitrin did it to her.

"Don't stop!" Marcia demanded as she approached her peak and despite Autumn's flagging stamina and the soft ache in her jaw, she obeyed. She continued her exact motions, back and forth in endless motions.

As Marcia's orgasm rose steadily and she was right on the edge, she moaned loudly and bucked her hips against Autumn's mouth. And then she came, gripping Autumn's hair as she nearly screamed with pleasure.

Still, Autumn didn't quit licking as she was ordered not to stop, persisting by sheer willpower. But as her orgasm waned and her sex became too sensitive, Marcia gasped at her to stop, pulling her head up by her hair. Autumn came willingly, crawling up Marcia's body until she was straddling her waist and the woman forcefully pulled their lips together.

Autumn moaned into her mouth as Marcia's tongue tasted herself in the girl's mouth. By the time Marcia pulled her away by the hair, both of them were gasping and quite breathless.

"I love you!" The words slipped out of Autumn's lips as Marcia nibbled up her neck, bringing her need to the forefront.

"I love you too, my sweet girl. Do you want a reward?" Marcia smiled as she finally let go of the girl's hair and Autumn stared at her with an undisguised list. 

"Yes.. please. Please, mommy." Autumn begged and Marcia giggled as she slid her fingers down under Autumn's dress to rub at her pantied sex. 

"You'd better get naked then, my love." Marcia told her softly and Autumn took no time, peeling her dress up from her body up over her head, revealing her mostly nude body, lack of bra and all. She shifted herself off of Marcia momentarily, sliding her panties down and off, leaving her stark nude and at Marcia’s mercy.

* * *

**Part Twenty Eight: The Prayer of Supplication**

_**Bree Rose Abrakir** _

Laying in a bath of almost scalding hot water, surrounded by candles of various colors, Bree tried to relax. After spending most of the day dealing with the aftermath of the battle, she couldn’t seem to reach a state of tranquility.

The wards were damaged for sure, such a massive fireball, likely a group effort by Alakai’s magical followers, did damage that was not permanent, but only because she’d worked on the wards so recently. Still, it took a better part of her power and all of the concentration she had to fix what damage the attack caused.

Not to mention so many people dying within it’s range, the Ogres who seemed to sap its energy with their very presences, Bree’s work was tough and she was left in a state nearing exhaustion. Washing away all of the sweat and surrounding herself in a dark room lit only by candles, she still couldn’t relax.

Tension felt etched in all of her muscles, bones, and her mind. Bree was glad that Autumn and Marcia would be able to distract each other and Tirron was surely drowning whatever he felt in alcohol. She loved her bond mates, a phrase she’d never thought to herself, but she wished now that she hadn’t spent the rest of the day alone. Even if their presence would have distracted from her task.

The sun had set a couple hours before and still, she was pent up inside and needed an outlet for the tension caused by the battle and subsequent events. Healing her people that were left mangled from the attack and taking care of the damaged wards tasked the anger that she needed to put away.

Sybil was an ally now, another thing she’d never thought she’d see happen. But Tirron was a force to be reckoned with and after the death of the ork woman’s husband, someone had to help her pick up the pieces.

Still, she was angry that it had to happen at all. With a sigh of frustration, she climbed out of the tub, extinguished the candles with a wave of her hand and toweled herself off as she went into her bedroom and looked out of the bay window to see the half-lit moon high in the sky.

That at least, inspired a bit of relaxation, but not enough. She knelt nude by the window and began to recite a prayer to Rhiannon. But then she felt it, a slight disturbance against the wards. It brought a smile to her face as she continued to pray, a little more intently at the Goddess for bringing the man into her life.

Sounds echoed from downstairs, the rough voice that belonged to the man she was happy to call her own. Though she’d never imagined she’d get tied down into a bond at all.

His footsteps echoed up the stairs, heavy and with the distinct stutter of dizziness. And then she felt his eyes on her from the doorway. She acted oblivious to his appearance, reciting the ending of her prayer.

Bree felt the heat of his presence and she knew by the feeling of his energy that he had one thought on his mind: Her. It was a thrilling feeling and inspired her own lust to rise.

One footstep, then two, then three. And he was there, kneeling next to her. He was clearly drunk by the uneven steps, the way he nearly toppled forward when he knelt, but he had his wits about him.

“My Goddess, praise be to you for every victory.” Tirron began, his voice a little slurred but still strong and inspiring. “I am your servant in this mortal world and submit to you.” It surprised Bree that he knew the Prayer of Supplication. “Please continue to work in my life and show me the path that I should take.” His voice was low, nearly a growl that made her wet between her thighs. Bree changed a look next to her and the man was wearing a loose shirt, his hands clasped together in the air, his face downturned and serious.

“I come to you in the midst of my bonded, a devout follower. Bless us, as we walk in mortal bodies, in a mortal world full of strife. You have a path for us, a reason for being that is beyond our knowing. Still, we walk in your name. Bless us, Moon Goddess.” It thrilled Bree to hear him saying such words that even Marcia wasn’t so devout to say in her presence. But Ehlo was another matter, a much more detached deity than Rhiannon.

He recited the ending of the prayer and Bree ended her prayer as well. Then he stood, his movements a little more focused and less drunken. Bree stood with him, turning to watch him as he went to the end of the bed and sat heavily, taking off his boots, shirt, and shifting his pants down until he was nude as well.

Bree prodded over to him without hesitation and climbed into his lap, their lips meeting without a word shared between them. Tirron’s hands were strong on her sides, gripping them as he pulled her hard against him, their hips meeting.

His cock was hard against her slick sex as she let his hands guide her, while she took charge against his mouth, licking his lips and meeting his tongue. She could taste fruity mead, some stronger alcohol, and the remnants of green leaf smoke. Meanwhile, his hands pulled at her hips and arched her against him, sliding her against his length.

The movements were enough to bring Bree’s head back as she let a string of moans into the air as his guiding movements brought pleasure and an aching need to finally have him inside of her. As if sensing her need, Tirron chuckled and easily lifted her and all but threw her in the middle of the bed, a burst of air escaping her lungs as she landed.

She took a breath in to say his name, perhaps to chastise him, but only a moan escaped her lips as Tirron’s hands ripped her legs apart and his face plunged between her thighs, licking at her wet pussy without hesitation. He was a man possessed by his own growing need and it showed as he ate her relentlessly, burying his tongue inside of her at one second, then licking from her ass to her clit in the next.

It was intoxicating and exactly what she needed, bringing her closer and closer to the edge with each motion of his tongue, each time his hands gripped her thighs harder, each time he breathed out against her. And he built her up so easily, as if he’d been doing it for years and years and knew each little sensitive spot in her body.

But this was a man that she’d only been with a couple times, but a bond was a strong force and led to moments like this, where lovers knew things they couldn’t. And he knew exactly what he was doing as he brought her up to the very edge of orgasm and kept her there for over a minute.

Each moment of that minute seemed more intense than the last, his tongue insistent but knowing exactly how to keep her from crossing the boundary of pleasure. Each moment drove her moans louder, her need deeper, her hands gripping the bed sheets tighter. She knew what he wanted and was loathe to give it to him, no matter how easily he kept her on the edge.

She could solve it just by saying one word, or just giving herself a little push with her own energy. Still, his tongue worked on her and she was frustrated as she looked down at her lover, seeing his dark eyes staring at her with intensity and some amusement.

Nearing the minute mark, she could hardly stand it anymore. It seemed to last into eternity, bringing her into a state that she’d never really experienced before: true desperation. Her orgasm was right on the edge and she couldn’t take it anymore. All the times she’d brought Marcia to this same point were coming back to bite her in the ass.

“Please!” She finally begged and the effect was instantaneous, Tirron’s tongue moving in just the right spot in the right way and Bree was thrust over the edge into oblivion. An ocean of pleasure wrapped her in a sweet embrace and soaked her body in the best feelings. It was the culmination of all the stress, all the selflessness that brought her to this point in the day.

As she came out of the haze of her pleasure, Tirron was no longer licking her, but sitting up between her legs and sliding his cock along her lips, groaning as he got the tip of himself slick. With cloudy eyes and a desire to please him, she spread her legs wider and arched herself up as he came to her entrance.

“Bree?” He growled in that voice that compelled her, the same way his tongue compelled her only moments earlier. This time, she didn’t have the ability to resist, didn’t want to hold it off any longer.

“Tirron.. Please fuck me..” Bree moaned, all of her pride disappearing with the remnants of her orgasm. Tirron smiled at her, a look of amusement, but also with the vicious look of a predator in his eyes. Bree was beyond ready to have him inside of her for the first time and he seemed quite ready himself.

“As you wish.” He nodded, holding her hips as he slowly pressed himself into her. Where Marcia was a perfect fit to his length and Autumn would clearly need some work to easily enter, Bree was tight, but just enough so that she fit like a glove as he entered her. Her moans were free and desperate as he slid into her, inch by inch.

“You are mine now, Bree.” Tirron told her as he entered her completely. His tone was claiming and dominant and everything she needed.

“Yes.. Completely yours. Use me for your pleasure, please!” She begged, stretching her legs just a little more as he began to move inside of her, slowly out and then back in. She was utterly beyond feeling pride, feeling like she had any control. With Marcia and Autumn, sure, but with Tirron, she would be his playtoy.

And he used her in that manner, gripping her hips while he began fucking her harder and faster, his own pleasure becoming insistent as he needed to breed her. Despite her birth control potion, she wished she could give him a child as Marcia and Sybil would. Perhaps one day, she thought to herself in the haze of pleasure that gripped her mind.

Several minutes passed as he relentlessly fucked her and brought her to two entire orgasms in the process, leaving her mind putty and pointless as he used her tightness as a sleeve for his cock.

“Ready, my love?” Tirron asked, growling deeply as he began to fuck her harder and more intensely. Bree whined, his movements overwhelming her.

“Yes! Cum, please, in me, please, please, please.” She chanted, words escaping her body with each thrust and then he was there, embedded within her as he filled her with his burning seed. It spewed deep into her, a bubble of pleasure bursting within her and an orgasm that seemingly would never end, her mind slipping off into the pleasure.

He was cradling her when it was over, holding her in his arms as he stroked her hair. Beyond satisfied and sore beyond her wildest nights, Bree was content with the way he held her. She couldn’t even muster the energy to lift her head up, but Tirron was there and sensed her intentions, tilting her chin up to kiss her.

“I love you, sweet Bree. Sleep now.” He murmured and the last thing Bree remembered was closing her eyes to the vulnerable look on his face.


End file.
